Bizarre Love Triangle
by Chelsea Tygers
Summary: Kagome is a freshman at university pursuing her love of history when tragedy strikes and she is forced to start living in her car. Taking advantage of her distress, her favorite professor makes her an offer she just can't refuse…
1. Mysophilia

**Note: Another not yet completely planned out and finished story, just like I promised.**

**This is pure, unapologetic smut with a plot just barely strong enough to keep you (really, me) interested. It's also a pretty short story. I started this one in 2013. Originally, it was supposed to be my follow-up to Taboo, but Fire and Rain just swept me up in the story and this was left to be worked on here and there until now. I absolutely love Inu/Kag/Kik fics but there's just never enough gay stuff in them. As you probably know since it is glaringly obvious and I have never been one to hide it, the author is very bisexual, so lesbian activities are present in many of my stories. If you're not into that, just sit this one out. You won't be missing anything very interesting. The four of us who are left will enjoy ourselves just fine.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy it too and I don't get too many people bitching at me for my portrayal of the characters or the amount of weird sex. And I **_**do**_** mean weird sex. I'm not gonna make them dress up as clowns and film themselves fucking animals or anything (you're welcome), but it does get sort of unconventional. **

**One: Mysophilia**

Kagome rushed through the deserted outside corridors. It was the third time in as many weeks that she was late. Discreetly, even though no one was around, she lifted her arm, pretending to stretch even as she jogged toward her destination, and lightly sniffed her underarm. Her nose wrinkled in disgust and she stopped by the water fountain, leaning her hip onto the button and wetting her hand before swiping it against her armpit. Looking around again, she was still embarrassed even though she could see no one near her. Not many people took night classes at this school unless they were completely freaking crazy or had a job they absolutely needed. Kagome fell into the latter category and had since last month.

Entering her classroom as inconspicuously as she possibly could, she went directly to her seat at the back, accidentally passing too close to someone's desk and knocking their phone down and then stumbling over a backpack. After the snickers died down, she felt brave enough to look up to the professor, only to see her gazing at her worriedly as she continued to lecture and change PowerPoint slides. Belatedly remembering the notebook she left in the car, she asked the girl next to her for some paper, and asked the girl on the other side of her for a pen. The latter one mumbled something about "dirty fucking stoners" but gave her what she needed anyway, a simple Bic that she had used as some sort of chew toy.

Trying to ignore the damp saliva still on the pen, Kagome scribbled away eagerly. Class had gone from being a necessary chore that was sometimes occasionally maybe borderline interesting to the highlight of her day. She only had one class left after dropping all her others, and it was her favorite. Western Civilization. As a history major, it was necessary. To her, history had always been just as interesting as novels. Real novels, like The Hunchback of Notre Dame or Gone With the Wind. None of that paranormal romance shit or those dystopian teen novels that seemed to be so popular among the practically lobotomized youth of her generation. She had always known, ever since she was five years old, that she wanted to be a historian. It was just what she was supposed to do.

Class ended sooner than she would have liked, and when she looked at the clock hanging above the whiteboard, she noted with disappointment that the professor had ended class a whole half hour early. Then she felt angry, cheated. She was paying for this, dammit! The other kids might have had parents paying for them or whatever, but she needed this. Her education was the most important thing in her life now. It was _everything_. Sighing resignedly, she rose from her seat, waiting for everyone near her to leave first so she didn't have to stand close to the mass of humanity and reveal her not quite fresh scent.

"Kagome?" came a voice from the front.

Her shoulders rose and tensed, a nervous habit. "Yes, Professor?"

"I would like to have a word with you, if you have the time."

"Yes, Professor." Even to her own ears, she sounded less than enthusiastic. It upset her. She liked this professor and she wanted her to like her back.

The older woman smiled gently at her and gestured to the door. "Shall we? My office is just at the end of the hall."

Kagome nodded and followed the woman she both respected and admired down the dimly lit hallway. It was autumn and unseasonably cold, chilling her fingers and nose. She could see her breath, something she had loved as a child, pretending she was a dragon or smoking a pipe, sometimes even a dragon smoking a pipe. But now she could no longer find it in herself to care. Squinting, she could just make out that it was drizzling. Great. She didn't have enough clothes to pile on to make that bearable. Her brow furrowed without her noticing it. If it was this cold now and she was suffering, how would she survive the winter?

"In here, Kagome."

Skittering to a stop, she blushed and noticed that she had passed the warm-looking office while her professor remained in front of it. At least the woman was polite enough to pretend it was normal. She settled down behind a desk and slipped off her glasses as Kagome watched, unsure of whether to sit or stand, not wanting to embarrass herself further. What if she only wanted to say one thing? If she sat and just had to get up again, that would be weird. But her legs were tired and her feet ached, so she sat down in the almost comfortable chair anyway.

"What did you want to see me about, Professor?"

"Please, Kagome, I thought we were closer than that. 'Professor' is such a masculine-sounding word. So irritating." She said it with a warm lilt to her voice that had Kagome smiling with her.

"Alright then, Mrs. Taisho, what—"

"I don't need any kind of title!" she protested playfully, eyes lighting up. "Just call me Kikyo. We're friends, right?"

Were they? Kagome nodded. Before now, she had doubted that Kikyo had even known her name. She was a kind woman who made time for all her students, but she was always a little aloof. Before she could say anything, the history professor began to speak again.

"You've been very late to the past three classes. We're just past mid-terms, and you were always so punctual before. Are you having any difficulties with the material? Perhaps my lecturing style?"

"Oh, no!" she said, emphatically shaking her head in the negative. "Not at all! I just— I recently, uh, made some changes, and it's, um, more difficult for me to get places on time."

"Are your other professors as accommodating as I have been?" Kikyo asked, leaning forward and staring at her, studying her with that piercing gaze, like she was the only real person in the world and everyone else was just some character in a boring book. It was one of those things that Kagome wanted to emulate about her. "I can't imagine so. Those old bats lock their doors to late-comers."

"Uh, well, I no longer have other classes."

"Why not?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Kagome began to fidget, taking one thumbnail and scratching the other with it, making an annoying sound. Another nervous habit.

"I just can't anymore..."

"Why?" she asked again. It was obvious this was (for some indiscernible reason) of great interest to her and she would persist until she got what she wanted.

Kagome said nothing. It was too warm in the room and she was sweating. She was sure the lovely, refined woman could smell her, that she'd light a scented candle or four the minute she left. Her face turned red and she wished her professor would just hurry up and get it over with so she could bolt out of there and into her car and find a place to park and sleep for the night.

Kikyo continued, "You're a very bright girl, Kagome. I knew it from the moment you walked into my classroom. I know we haven't been acquainted for very long, but even so, I've noticed a distinct change in you, and it is not a good one. I'm very worried. I care a lot about you."

She couldn't help it. The tears just came. Kikyo pulled a box of tissues out from nowhere, and instead of just handing them to her across the desk, got up and knelt next to her, wiping her face in a way that was somehow not invasive.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kagome sputtered, trying to control her breathing and not hiccup and sob like a baby. She wanted to be strong. Kikyo was so strong. "My family shrine burned down." She hadn't intended to say that, but Kikyo nodded, her eyes full of sympathy. "My mom and little brother survived, but my grandpa didn't. It took everything we had to pay for the funeral. The house wasn't insured, and we don't have any money to rebuild. Mom and Sota are staying at a motel and I had to drop my classes to get a job and help out."

"Oh, poor girl," Kikyo murmured, stroking her greasy hair back without an ounce of disgust. "There's more, isn't there?"

Kagome nodded. Might as well tell her everything. It actually felt kind of good. She blew her nose, clumsily grabbing for another Kleenex when the mucus to tissue ratio wasn't as even as she would have liked. Wiping her nostrils and fingers distractedly, she began again.

"I got evicted from my apartment. I just couldn't pay all of the rent and I didn't find a roommate in time. I've… I've been living in my car since the end of September. I have three jobs and it's still not enough and I'm just so _tired_." Hearing her own story made her cry again and her shoulders shook with the effort of trying to keep her sobs inside. "M-Mama and Sota live across the country. I can't go back to help them even though I really want to. I don't have enough money for gas or a plane or bus tickets. And even if I had money, they want me to stay here and go to school more than anything!"

To her surprise, Kikyo hugged her. Kagome wanted to push her away. She didn't want her stench to linger on the elegant woman's silk blouse and wool skirt, her navy cashmere cardigan. More ashamed and embarrassed than she had ever been and in so much pain she didn't even feel human anymore, she sobbed in her arms.

Kikyo pulled away and tipped Kagome's chin up so she would look her in the eye. "Let me take you to dinner. It looks like it's been forever since you've had a proper meal."

Suddenly, anger in response to her own feelings of humiliation overtook her and Kagome shot to her feet, face burning red. "Look, Mrs. Taisho, I don't want to be your little charity project. If you really want to help, you can just give me the money a meal would have cost and I'll send it to my mother."

Rising to her feet like an especially graceful ballerina, Kikyo stared at her with that same, piercing look. "You misunderstand. I don't give to charity. Do I really look the type?" she waved a hand at herself, and her everyday gold and diamond jewelry glistened in the light, complementing her obviously expensive, classic clothing perfectly. "I'm going to interview you over dinner. I want to give you a job."

A little embarrassed by how the night had gone so far, Kagome said, "I already have more jobs than I can handle. I don't think I'd be able to do my best if I took on whatever you want me to do as well."

Kikyo waved her hand dismissively and she caught a faint whiff of her perfume. Chanel No. 5, of course. Lovely. "I'd pay you more than your other jobs combined and give you a place to stay. At least let me interview you."

Kagome went completely still and stared at her, afraid to hope. "R-really? Would I be working for you?" That would be a dream come true. Observing the woman she wanted to become, maybe seeing her notes, getting to pick her brain. Maybe they'd really, truly become friends. "Is it a live-in job? Do you need a nanny or a maid or something?"

Kikyo laughed at the "nanny" part. "No, I don't have children. We'll talk about it over dinner, after the interview, which is really just a formality. You've got the job if you want it, I'd just like to know more about you and have you learn about me. I want you to see me as a woman, not just your professor."

Kagome nodded, not wanting to appear too eager even though her heart felt like it was beating at the pace of a Eurotrash pop song. "Okay. Um, should I follow you, or—"

"I'll drive you. We can start the interview sooner that way."

Kagome nodded and valiantly attempted to silently suck in snot, having emptied the box of Kleenex. Kikyo smiled at her and grabbed a coat from where it hung over her desk chair before strolling out the door with her quiet, natural confidence. The teen started after her, stumbling when she realized her left leg had fallen asleep. She stomped on it a few times, not wanting to look like an idiot yet again in front of her favorite professor. When Kikyo looked back in with a confused frown, wondering why Kagome had not immediately followed after her, she shot her a bright smile and trotted out to join her, pretending that she wasn't calling herself all sorts of names internally. Did such a woman really want to hire a complete idiot like herself?

The ride was quiet. She had tried not to act overly impressed at Kikyo's sleek, white car. She sat awkwardly on the leather, wishing she could levitate so as to keep the seats pristine. The car was just so _cool_. Some sort of sports car convertible thingy. She didn't know enough about cars to be able to identify it, but it was obviously very new and extremely expensive. Her brother would know, though, without a doubt. A smile made its way onto her face as she thought of Sota, of how excited he'd be to learn that she had actually ridden in the sports car thingy. She'd have to ask what kind it was later and make an effort to remember the name.

Kikyo concentrated on the road and Kagome kept silent, not knowing what kind of driving quirks she had, if any. She would have enjoyed some music though, a bit of talk radio, even. Anything but the quiet. For some reason, she felt like her BO would be more potent when it was quiet. Finally, they arrived at the restaurant, which was some classy sit-down place just a few miles away from school. The lighting about the place was muted and the parking lot was in back, which was probably how she had passed it so many times without really noticing it.

Nervously, she got out of the car. Even if she was at her best, she never would have fit in at an establishment like the one her professor was currently entering without her. Scrambling to catch up, she made it just as the hostess was leading Kikyo to the table. She got a few looks, or at least she thought she did, but no one tried to stop her. She slid in across from Kikyo in the cushy booth, not hearing what the hostess said as she gave them the menus. Hands shaking, she flipped it open. No prices. That wasn't good. Her eyes scanned the expensive, thick paper, admiring the beautiful calligraphy. People actually ate stuff like that? One item on the menu claimed to have gold flakes in it. Was that safe? Did it even taste good, or did people just do that because they were stupid and rich and they could? And caviar. She was tempted to order some just to see why people made a big deal about it, but thought better of it. She didn't want to put Kikyo out too much. She was just a college professor, after all, and maybe an appearance of smart thriftiness would help her qualifications.

"See anything you like?" Kikyo asked, and Kagome looked up to see her staring at her, her hands folded on her unopened menu.

"Uh, yeah, it all looks awesome," she lied, not wanting to tell her that the contents of the menu disturbed and appalled her. She finally understood the bloodiness of the French Revolution, though. "What would you recommend?"

She smiled at her and seemed to perk up a bit, like she enjoyed being asked for her opinion and wasn't used to it. "Like you said, everything's good. Just pick whatever you want. I usually get the duck with a salad, but today I feel like just a tarte Tatin. Maybe I'll have a bit of vanilla ice cream with it as well."

Kagome nodded like she was comfortable. "Cool. I guess I'll get the steak and potatoes, then." Closing her menu and placing it carefully to the side, she asked, "So you come here a lot?"

Kikyo shrugged. "Well, it's free, so yes."

Kagome gaped at her. "Free?!" Was that why there were no prices on the menu? This restaurant was just a secret free place for rich people?

Her professor laughed at her expression. "I own it. I come here for lunch and dinner most days."

"Wow," she breathed.

The waitress came over to their table and chatted with Kikyo familiarly but with a great amount of respect. Kagome mumbled her order and handed the menu to the older girl, almost missing the sneer of distaste on her face.

"How old are you, Kagome?"

The question made her nervous. So, they were starting the interview. This was happening. It was real. She prayed to God and her grandfather that she wouldn't mess up. "Eighteen. My birthday was a couple months ago."

Kikyo nodded and seemed pleased. "You are a history major, correct?"

"Yes! I love history so, so much. I feel closer to the people we read about than people I pass on the street most times."

"You remind me of how I used to be," the woman across from her murmured with a small smile. Kikyo reached up and took her hair down from its flawless bun, and Kagome was surprised to see her hair flowed almost to her rear, just like hers, although it lacked the rebellious, bouncy waves her own mane possessed. "I knew you were perfect the minute I saw you."

"Perfect for what, exactly?" Kagome was very curious, almost as curious as she was hungry.

The answer, if she had been planning on giving one, was interrupted by a waiter serving them wine. It was a dark red and in the dim, intimate lighting of the restaurant looked to be the color of blood. She realized how very thirsty she was. No sooner than he placed her wine glass on the table and she reached out to grab it did the waitress come back with their food. Grumbling inwardly, she drew her arm back to her side, giving the waitress room to place her plate. Her face fell as soon as she got a good look at what had been laid out in front of her. There were three thin slices of steak next to one spoonful of mashed potatoes. True, there was some pretty swirly design with some oils or whatever and the mashed potatoes were shaped like a flower, but still. What the hell was this trickery?!

Kikyo laughed and she glanced up, unable to keep the look of disappointment off her face. She had been really, really hungry. She grabbed her wine and drank it all down, not knowing what else to do.

"Consider this just the appetizer, Kagome. You'll have more at home. Don't you worry, I have no intention of disappointing you tonight."

Kagome nodded and blushed, not liking that she had been read so easily. Putting down her glass, she stabbed at the steak with her fork, watching Kikyo cut her apple dessert into small triangles before placing a piece in her mouth.

"Um, how old are you? If you don't mind. You don't have to tell me," Kagome said, her face heating even more.

Kikyo sighed and took her wine glass in hand, swirling the liquid before placing it down again without taking a sip. "I, my dear, am thirty. Thirty, thirty, thirty." Her smile showed off her perfect teeth but it did not reach her eyes.

"You don't look thirty!" Kagome exclaimed honestly. Kikyo smiled at her in a way that told her she thought she was lying. "I'm serious! The first day of class, I thought you were a student. It blew my mind when you began to lecture, and then your lecture blew my mind again. And it's not like thirty's old, anyway."

The woman smiled and broke eye contact to take her napkin off her lap. Kagome thought she saw her face color a bit, but she could have been mistaken. For a minute, she looked sort of girlish. Cute.

"You finished in a hurry," she remarked, looking at Kagome's scraped clean plate. "Would you like mine as well?"

She knew Kikyo wasn't being mean, but it still made her feel bad. However, living like she had the past few months had taught her that she couldn't waste an opportunity, even if her pride screamed at her. What happened if Kikyo changed her mind about employing her, or if she had been joking or something? Kagome would be back to one small meal a day. Plus, the tart looked delicious. Mind made up, she nodded and her professor pushed the plate towards her. She ate in silence, glancing up at Kikyo every other bite. She had a faraway look in her eyes, and though her gaze was on her, it was also through her.

"Done?"

Kagome nodded, a little startled. Kikyo had seemed so out of it, but apparently she had still been observing her.

Kikyo stood and put her jacket back on. "We're going to my house, alright? I'll tell you more about the position and you can meet my husband."

Kagome followed after her, her heart beating hard. If this worked out, she could live a good life again. Maybe, if Kikyo kept her on for a while, she'd make enough to start repairing the house. And she could finally go home and visit! She tried not to get her hopes up, but a little smile still somehow managed to find its way to her lips. The car ride was easier this time, with Kikyo having turned on NPR (of course). She suddenly found herself becoming very tired. She had been so on edge for so long. Things were finally starting to get a bit better, and the stress she had been holding inside seemed to be gradually melting away.

"You live by the beach?" Kagome remarked, impressed, noticing the direction they were driving. The ocean had been one of the main reasons she'd chosen that particular university. She had gone her entire life without seeing it prior to a few months ago, and when she'd finally observed that glorious mass of water for the first time, she wasn't very impressed. It was dirty, it was smelly, it was cold. And seagulls were mean creatures.

"On the beach," Kikyo corrected. "My husband and I have our own private bit of it."

"Woah." She was quickly feeling overwhelmed. The beautiful, successful college professor not only taught her favorite subject, but she owned a friggin' rich people restaurant _and_ she lived on the dang beach. "You're not afraid of like, tidal waves or sharks or anything?"

She laughed, and Kagome smiled too, even though she knew she was being laughed at, not with. She wasn't being cruel, so it was alright.

"No, Kagome, I'm not worried. My husband said the same thing when I found the house, though."

She pulled into a driveway Kagome had not even noticed. Looking around, she saw nothing but some cliffs and rocks, a few tidal pools, and beach. The house was large, modern, and painted white. That was about all she could observe in the darkness, with the only lighting coming from the lone streetlight on the private road and the glow from inside the house. Kikyo exited the car and went in through the door that led to the house, oblivious to Kagome's nervous hesitation. Wanting to appear grateful and confident and not screw things up, Kagome pushed aside her reservations and followed after her, only to walk directly into what felt like a wall.

Looking up, she realized it was a torso. A male torso. A defined male torso, which possessed muscles plainly visible through the clingy fabric of the t-shirt it was enveloped in.

"S-sorry!" she squeaked. Already she'd screwed up. She lifted her head and saw that the man, whom she assumed to be Kikyo's husband, had a surprised look on his face. He quickly covered it up and walked away from her. Closing her mouth, which was open in her own surprise, Kagome moved forward to look for her professor.

A half-demon! Kikyo was married to a half-demon! That just didn't seem to fit with the rest of Kikyo's personality. Mixed marriages were still sort of rare, but they did happen. Relationships were more prevalent, but usually did not carry over into anything lasting. Relationships between humans and demons were portrayed in popular media as something one did during their wild days, not permanent. That Kikyo, her elegant and proper professor, was married to a half-demon just made Kagome admire her more. She not only taught history, she lived it!

"You must be so tired, Kagome," Kikyo said, finding her before she could venture further into the house. "Why don't you take a shower and we can talk afterward. I'll set up your room in the meantime."

Curious, she was about to protest, but stopped herself. She'd been "bathing" in gas station bathrooms for longer than she cared to admit, and a real shower would be nice. Plus, she might not get the job. She had to keep reminding herself that that was a real possibility, despite what Kikyo had said earlier. So she just nodded and accepted the lavender-scented and lavender-colored towel from her professor.

"You can use any of my soaps, I don't mind. My bathroom's the room at the very top of the stairs."

"Thank you," Kagome whispered before hurrying up the stairs. Kikyo had said "my" bathroom. She had her _own_ bathroom, separate from her husband? When she thought about it, it made sense. Kikyo must not want to chance exposing her more indelicate activities to her incredibly hot husband. Surely even someone as regal as Kikyo had to drop a deuce from time to time.

The bathroom was small, but lovely, done in soft lavenders and creams and grays. Everything was so perfect that it looked like something out of a magazine or a movie. It could only have been professionally decorated, unless Kikyo was more talented than Kagome had ever thought. The shower itself looked more like a time machine or something rather than just a place to rid oneself of filth. Kagome had never been in a shower larger than a phone booth before. She bet five people could comfortably wash themselves without even bumping elbows. There were a good many more knobs than she was used to. What the heck were they for?

She decided not to assuage her curiosity, instead turning the knob with an "H" on it. Water came spraying at her from all sides and she stumbled and sputtered, only just righting herself and avoiding what would have been a very disastrous fall. Kagome had neglected to notice the showerheads on all sides of the structure. Keeping a hand on the wall for balance, she looked around for shampoo, wanting to get clean and get out as quickly as possible, though she did love bathing and had missed that particular luxury even more than regular meals.

She looked around for soap, and raised a brow at what she found. Freaking Alterna 10. This she recognized. A long time ago, her father had gotten it for her mother on her birthday. Her mother had gasped and covered him in kisses. After she used it, she had remarked that her hair had never been nicer, and her mother's hair had always been her best asset. Just last year, Kagome had looked into purchasing some for Mother's Day, but was horrified at the price tag. A hundred and fifty bucks for just the shampoo. True, it wasn't the most expensive shampoo in the world, but for that price the bottle should have been solid gold and filled with a wish-granting genie. At the time, she had rationalized to herself that her mother would be unhappy when reminded of her father, and she wouldn't have much use for it anyway. After her husband had died, Mrs. Higurashi had cut her hair short as a sign of mourning and had kept it short ever since. Kagome had taken her mother out to mini golf instead. The fifteen dollars that had cost her had been much more comfortably in her price range.

With so much shame she almost cried, she used the ridiculously expensive product to wash her hair, secretly loving how it was already so soft and smelled so lovely. She used the conditioner and since she didn't want to use Kikyo's bath brush, she just lathered on the body wash of a brand she did not recognize, probably foreign, into her skin, pleased with the lovely jasmine fragrance. It was heaven, and she knew she could stay like that forever, but she was anxious to get back to Kikyo and find out what duties her job entailed. Rinsing herself off with cold water in order to stay alert, she shivered and turned off the relentless sprays of water, reaching outside to grab the towel. Wrapping it around her body, she looked around for her clothes.

That was strange. She had folded them and placed them on the tile. Now, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Kagome, could you come down, please?" Kikyo called. "I put your clothes in the wash. I hope you don't mind."

Kagome jumped. Her voice was coming from downstairs but was still easily heard through the door. She didn't want to go out with only a towel, but what other choice was there? Also, when the heck had Kikyo come in and how had she done it without her noticing? Obviously, she had been much more absorbed in getting clean than she had thought.

"I-I'll be right down!" she called out. Hopefully her husband wouldn't be around. The towel was large and thick, but she still didn't consider herself decently covered. Taking a deep breath, Kagome opened the door and carefully stepped down the stairs, feeling more nervous and more refreshed than she could remember.


	2. Troilism

**Important Note****: I have a poll up asking which of my ongoing stories you'd like me to update more frequently. I've come to realize that having all 3 fics going at the same time is just resulting in less views/reviews overall and that makes me kinda sad. I was going to start uploading 2 more, but I don't think people want that. Like honestly, Highway to Hell, which is probably the story I like the most, only got 2 reviews for the last update. Not cool. If you don't like something, I'm not going to keep going. There's no point to it unless someone's reading and enjoying it. I'll keep the poll up for a few weeks, so please vote for your favorite.**

**I know I'm not someone whose writing appeals to mainstream tastes, so here's how I've noticed reviews go with my stories… First chapter: around 10 reviews. Next chapter: around 5 reviews. Next chapter: 3 or 4 and that's the way it stays for the rest of the story with the odd guest reviewer showing up. And then when we get to the end I get people bitching at me about the characters' decisions, so there's a few more. But yeah, not a lot. With all my past fics, they were written in full and completed well ahead of time. I'm not doing that anymore. Reviews do help motivate me, though I'd never demand a certain amount before moving on, nor would I delete my stories out of spite.**

**Two: Troilism**

Kagome followed Kikyo's voice to a well-lit sitting room. She stopped in the entryway, stunned that everything was cream-colored, from the walls to the furniture to the carpet. Why, oh why did this woman bring _her_ of all people, Kagome the notoriously clumsy, into her house full of breakable, expensive trinkets and light colors that were probably impossible to get any kind of stain out of? Also, her half-demon husband was sitting in a dainty armchair, looking absolutely huge and muscular and ridiculous, his arms crossed and a petulant expression on his face. His sneakered feet were on a white suede ottoman and she wanted to smack them to the ground. Even if it was his house, he should respect his surroundings and the objects Kikyo had worked so hard to provide. It was becoming increasingly obvious that he was nothing more than a trophy husband, although why Kikyo wanted one of those, she had no clue.

"Come sit by me, Kagome," her professor said softly, patting the loveseat next to her.

Dutifully, she walked over and sat down, glad her husband had his shining golden eyes averted from her, either uncomfortable that someone he didn't know was practically naked in his living room or being considerate and trying to preserve her modesty.

"Thank you for everything, Kikyo," Kagome murmured, feeling like she was about to cry again. Not wanting to embarrass herself, she held it in.

"You're very welcome," her instructor said smoothly. "I know you must be dying to hear about the position, but first I would like to say a few things, and I think we should start with a proper introduction. This is my husband, Inuyasha." She inclined her head in his direction but kept her eyes on Kagome's.

"Nice to meet you," she muttered, somehow knowing he wouldn't acknowledge her.

"We've been together for three years in total but only married last year," she explained. "Yet already we've found that we are having… difficulties."

Kagome murmured some sympathetic nothings, unsure of why Kikyo was telling her this.

"I knew from the first day I saw you that you were the one," she said, her eyes shining. She looked even younger than she had before. "So much like I used to be. So young and full of passion and energy and love."

Kagome laughed uneasily. Were they looking for a surrogate? She wasn't sure if she'd be okay with that, but she was desperate. "Uh, thanks. The one for what, exactly?"

Kikyo folded her hands tightly in her lap, and Kagome thought that might be a sign that she was nervous, her own little habit. "I'm going to be completely honest now. For the longest time, even before meeting Inuyasha, I have wanted to be with a woman. Lately, I just couldn't get it out of my head. I can't be with my husband intimately anymore. I just need to get this out of my system."

As unexpected and surprising and shocking as that comment was, everything suddenly fell into place. Her face heated and her mouth went dry. "Oh. And you, uh, want me to…?"

Her negative attitude towards her professor's proposition obvious, Kikyo pleaded with her, "Listen, we'll pay your tuition and give you an allowance. Your job will be to just enjoy yourself with me while Inuyasha is present. Occasionally, he will join in. I know how it sounds, but—"

She tightened the towel around her bust and straightened her spine. "It sounds like you want to pay me for sex, Professor. Wouldn't that make me a whore?" she said bitterly. Fuckin' rich people. They thought she would do anything in return for kind words, a meal, and a goddamn bath. Also money. And a nice place to stay. And her tuition.

Crap, that was actually a good deal.

Mr. Taisho snorted in amused agreement. She almost told him to shut up out loud.

Kikyo's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, Kagome, you'd be in a relationship with me, with us! But mostly me. I was going to ask you before, but when you came to me and told me about your predicament, I decided to throw in money as well. I really, really like you, Kagome. I wouldn't force you to do anything you weren't comfortable with. I'd be so good to you."

This was a toughie. To tell the truth, she would have been mostly alright with it had Kikyo been single. Kagome had always been curious about what it would be like to be with another woman, but she had never wanted to do anything sexual with any of her friends, and she found pornography to be mostly horrifying. Still, she had always imagined it. And Kikyo was incredibly attractive. It would be another mark off her college crazy checklist and she'd even make a friend. Plus, there was the money and her family to consider.

"And your husband is alright with this?" she asked, careful to keep her tone neutral.

Raising a brow, she answered smartly, "He's a man, why wouldn't he be?"

Mr. Taisho whipped his head in their direction and glared at his wife. "I only agreed to meet the person you wanted to bring into our bed and our _marriage_, which we exchanged sacred vows for, if you remember, because I thought it would be a fuckin' _guy_ and I was gonna kick his ass!"

Kikyo glared back at him. "You should not assume."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"So you'll agree?" Kikyo asked him, hope in her voice.

"Whatever," he repeated, this time less gruffly. "You coulda gotten a better looking chick, at least."

Kagome's mouth dropped open at his rude words. How dare he! She'd been popular with boys all her life and took quite a bit of pride in her appearance. Just because his first time seeing her had been when she was at her all-time worst didn't mean he could talk about her like that.

"Kagome is perfect for this!" Kikyo argued, her brows drawing together. "She is beautiful and intelligent and kind, which is two whole things you're not." It was obvious which things he wasn't when he rolled his sunshine eyes yet again and rested his head on his hand, the muscles in his arm becoming more defined. Kagome's nervousness returned. She never liked hearing people fight. "So, do you agree, Kagome?"

Her teacher's eyes, which Kagome noticed were a lovely, clear gray, were filled with hope. She wanted this so badly, wanted _her_ so badly. No one had ever wanted her like that before, with such intensity. Plus, her family needed money, as did she. She wanted to be able to rebuild their home and eventually transfer her grandfather's remains to the Shrine. There were many reasons, and only about half of them selfish.

"Sure," she breathed.

Kikyo's smile showed her perfectly straight, white teeth and Kagome smiled back. She would refuse to think about anything other than the fact that she liked Kikyo and she needed this and a night spent in bed with two people would be warmer than one spent alone in her car.

Her professor took her hand and led her back up the stairs. She heard Mr. Taisho plodding behind her, even his steps sounding stubbornly reluctant, and she clasped her towel tighter to her body, not wanting to flash him on the stairs, which was ridiculous considering what they were about to oh so casually go through with. Kagome wanted to make conversation since she felt awkward and was sure if the feeling continued to magnify at the rate it had been all evening she'd end up hyperventilating and puking all over the expensive tile, but the moment was too charged. At least it would be an easy clean-up. If she was lucky, she'd slip in it and fall down the stairs and break her neck, saving her from any future humiliation or responsibility.

Still holding her hand, Kikyo turned right at her bathroom and suddenly she was in a massive, beautiful room. She wanted to admire the décor, but then Kikyo took off her cardigan, slipping off her pumps as she did so. Kagome gulped and stared at her long, silky legs free of pantyhose. The woman was flawless. Her husband flopped on the bed, not looking at all thrilled. Did he really have to be such a downer? She glared at him but he only ignored her. He was ruining her fantasy. It was understandable that he wouldn't want to take what he rightfully saw as a downgrade into his bed, but did he have to be such a jerk about it? When she looked back at Kikyo, she found that she was completely naked but for her underclothes, a retro white satin lingerie set. Resolving to be bold and ignore Mr. Taisho, she let her towel fall to the floor and walked over to her beautiful professor.

Kikyo's body shimmered with small beads of sweat, probably from her own anxiety, or maybe even anticipation. Not bothering with shyness any longer and feeling more confident now that she knew she wasn't the only person who was scared and unsure, Kagome ran her tongue over her temple and kissed her cheekbone. Delicious. The older woman shivered and grabbed her face, kissing her hard on the mouth. She squeaked in surprise but welcomed the kiss, opening her mouth and letting the other woman explore with her tongue. She tasted like that bite of apple tart she'd had and Kagome moaned, wondering if she tasted the same to her. Running her hands down her back, wanting to feel more of her, she unhooked her bra and tugged it off, throwing it carelessly to the floor. Kagome broke the kiss to get a look at her breasts. They were smaller than hers, but prettier, a work of art. Giving her one last brief kiss, she ducked her head and took an already erect nipple into her mouth. Kikyo cried out and Kagome smiled in pride, moving her hand to her other breast to tug and pull at its peak.

"Get on the fuckin' bed already," grunted Mr. Taisho, completely ruining the moment.

"Do you have something against foreplay?" Kagome bit out, pissed off he was even there. She turned to glare at him and all thoughts stopped when she caught sight of his cock, just right _there _out in the open, standing straight up and hard, and way, way big. It was almost frighteningly large. So, it was true what they said about demonic beings. She didn't know if she'd be able to take it comfortably or even safely, but then she remembered that she was mostly Kikyo's lover and he didn't even like her anyway, so there was nothing for her to worry about.

Against her better judgment but hypnotized by his body worthy of a Men's Health cover photo, Kagome crawled on the bed. Even he seemed surprised by her movements, but he still didn't make eye contact with her. Kikyo knelt next to her, and Kagome picked up where she left off, trying to get back the frantic passion. Now she just felt sort of self-conscious again. She could feel Mr. Taisho's eyes burning into her. She really, really wished it was just her and Kikyo.

"Lay down, Kagome," came her professor's soft voice in her ear. She had to obey.

Jumping a little when her back met flesh instead of the comforter, she turned her head and realized Mr. Taisho was holding her in his lap, his erection pressing not quite uncomfortably into her back. Lightly, he moved his hands up her stomach and to her breasts, cupping and massaging them. Her head rolled back onto his shoulder and she sighed. Feeling cool hands on her thighs, she opened her eyes a crack and saw Kikyo between her legs, her tongue snaking out and into her pussy. She cried out and arched her back at the feeling. Spurred on by her response, Kikyo wiggled her tongue inside of her again and again. Her husband used his thumbs and flicked Kagome's nipples, rubbing small circles and then tugging.

She was not a virgin, having given that away early on during her high school years to her then-boyfriend, but the way the two older people touched her made her feel like one. Kikyo was a woman, so of course she knew how a woman liked to be touched, but her husband must have been especially experienced to provoke such wonderful sensations in her when she didn't even like him. A hard pinch to her nipple, as if he knew she wasn't concentrating on the moment, brought her out of her thoughts. Kikyo was still between her legs, lapping away, but Kagome wanted a change of position. As nice as everything was, her back was starting to ache.

Apparently Mr. Taisho wanted the same thing, because he moved out from behind her and over to Kikyo, grabbing her roughly by the hair and kissing her. Kikyo furrowed her brow but did not pull away. Kagome bit her lip at the pure erotic passion the man exuded. It was like he was staking a claim on his wife, telling her that she was his and would never escape that. It was almost as arousing as having Kikyo's tongue inside her had been. Which reminded her, he was probably tasting her. Did he like it? Her question was answered when he stopped kissing his wife and laid down, grabbing one of her thighs and squeezing, pulling at her until she was where he wanted her, kneeling over his face. Kikyo grimaced and looked at her regretfully, longingly, seeming to be almost apologizing that her husband had high-jacked the night as she lowered herself onto his thick cock. Kagome didn't know why the woman seemed so unhappy with such an impressive specimen all her own. What was her problem? Besides the sapphic urges, anyway.

Mr. Taisho's strong, bronzed hands tightened on her thighs and he brought her down hard on his face. Before, she had been hovering and his tongue had only ghosted across her, but now it was wiggling inside of her, deeper than Kikyo's had been. She gasped and squirmed, wondering if he could breathe, but then Kikyo grabbed her face again and kissed her, the soft, slow, sweetness contrasting with the furious, almost violently angry tongue-fucking the half-demon was giving her. Resolving to give as good as she got, she ground herself onto his face punishingly and pinched his nipple hard while using her other hand to rub at his wife's clit. If that was how it was going to be, if he wanted to fight over Kikyo, then she'd fight back. She wasn't trying to take his place, she just wanted a little piece of what he had.

Right before she was about to cum, Kikyo broke their kiss and gasped, "I can't! Not this way. Sorry, Inuyasha." She climbed off of him and after a few seconds he roughly shoved Kagome off his face, making her land beside him with a yelp.

"What the fuck, Kikyo!" he hissed. "You can't do this again. I was so fucking close!"

Kagome privately agreed.

Kikyo held a slim hand to her trembling mouth and her eyes filled with tears. "I know, I know. It's just… I need something else right now, that's all. I'm sorry."

"I don't want to be the odd one out," he growled.

More exasperated and horny than anything else, Kagome pushed him down by the shoulder onto the bed and plunged the tip of him into her before anyone could protest. It was impossible for her to take him all in one motion. Biting her lip, she gasped as he stretched her, his hips making rocking motions to burrow further inside of her. Little by little, she sank down on him, circling her own hips to ease the way until she was filled with nothing but him, a small amount of drool on her lower lip betraying how much she wasn't regretting her actions.

She had been wanting to try him out since Kikyo had propositioned her what felt like a long time ago, and he felt better than anything. Better than her human boyfriends, her collection of vibrators, and that one night of drunken exploration with a zucchini that had ended up breaking half inside of her and making her swear never to play around with edible objects in that way again. His eyes were closed tight and his mouth was open. She wondered if he was picturing Kikyo instead. It didn't matter to her, not at the moment. She felt hands at her breasts and knew Kikyo had recovered from her momentary freak out. Kagome was starting to feel bad for Mr. Taisho. He obviously loved his wife, certainly still desired her. It wasn't his fault she had other interests, temporary or not. It's not like he could have predicted it. He was probably feeling pretty disenchanted and sad, but that was no reason to take it out on her. Pushing thoughts of pity out of her mind, Kagome leaned forward and slapped her hands down on his shoulders before she began to move, moaning aloud at the friction against her clit. Kikyo seemed to know just what to do to her and began to tug on her nipples harder, her long nails dragging lightly against the undersides of her breasts. Shivering with pleasure, she whispered her professor's name, encouraging her.

Claws on her hips, pressing into the flesh but not piercing it, brought her attention back to the man of the hour and she opened her eyes only to look into Mr. Taisho's striking amber ones. He didn't look away, and then he burst inside of her just as she began to climax and they held one another's gazes throughout the duration of their orgasms, even though she had never before managed to not close her eyes during such a thing. Dimly, Kagome wondered if it had been his look that had caused her own orgasm as she had not felt that close before being trapped in his hypnotizing stare. Their eye contact felt like it had gone on for a good long while, but was probably only a second or two, and it ended abruptly when Kikyo turned Kagome's face to the side and kissed her, probing her mouth and moaning, sucking on her lower lip.

Climbing off of Mr. Taisho, Kagome playfully fell to the bed and yanked Kikyo down next to her. Her legs were tired and she was feeling incredibly sleepy and sore, but Kikyo still hadn't come yet and it was her due, after all. Laying her head on her professor's naked breast, she rubbed the side of her face against the soft skin and kissed the nipple nearest her, bringing her hand down to rub at her entrance. Kikyo, unlike her, had a bit of pubic hair, and Kagome petted it, stroked it, before taking two fingers and entering her pussy. The older woman gasped and put an arm around her head, pressing her face onto her breast. Sucking at the hard red nipple obediently, Kagome circled Kikyo's clit with her thumb, not stopping the steady rhythm of her two fingers. In. Out. In. Out. Kikyo came, rather soon, she thought, before remembering she had ridden her husband and then watched her fuck him, so she had probably been more than a little turned on.

As Kikyo shuddered in her arms, Kagome looked over to the other side of the bed to see Mr. Taisho curled up with his golden, defined back to them. He was just a lonely little lump and seemed so far away that he might as well have been in another room. Shaking her head, she hoped he'd come around soon, even if she did secretly sympathize with him. It must be really hard to know the love of your life didn't want to be with only you anymore. At least Kikyo had made it clear it was just about sex. That had to be some consolation. And wasn't this every man's fantasy, as Kikyo had mentioned earlier? Hell, he should be thanking them, especially Kikyo. After all, she could have gone behind his back and cheated. Not many wives were as kind as she was, and even if they let the man watch, would they have let him participate even when they didn't find him attractive anymore?

Kagome tried hard to tell herself she wasn't coming between them in a way that wasn't referring to their literal position in the bed, but something about the way he had looked at her stuck in her mind. It was depression, pure and simple. She recognized it because she had been living with it until tonight. Could she really continue to do this if her happiness came at the cost of someone else's?

Her professor captured her attention again with a soft kiss and Kagome smiled against the other woman's lips, resolving to think about all complicated things tomorrow.

"Does this mean I get an A?" she asked, only half-joking.

Kikyo laughed. "Keep up the performance and we'll talk about it."

They spent the rest of the night with the front of their naked bodies pressed together, whispering secrets and exchanging kisses, neither of them sparing a glance at their other lover.


	3. Somnophilia

**Note: Please vote in the poll, which ends on the 24****th****. I'll be announcing the winner the following day in the latest chapter of Forget the Storm. As of now (including votes left in reviews), Highway to Hell is very much in the lead and then comes Forget the Storm and then comes Bizarre Love Triangle. Of course, that's not counting the votes that I get to redistribute. =] If you vote for anything other than the three ongoing stories, they count as my votes that I will put where I want them, but they still give me an idea of what you guys really want to see me produce and I take everything into consideration. Thank you!**

**Things get rather heavy here ;)**

**Three: Somnophilia**

Kagome woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking for the first time since she had left home. Remembering her new "job", she smiled, opening her eyes to see her lovely professor curled up next to her. Feeling bold, Kagome kissed her lips, moving down her body to play with her breasts, which perked up in her hands. After a while of playing without a response, she started to feel like a rapist and caressed Kikyo's face, trying to tickle her into consciousness without it being too weird. Nothing. Just as she was beginning to panic, thinking she had somehow killed her with sex, a light snore escaped her nostrils and she rolled over.

"Fibe more minuss," she muttered into the pillow.

She laughed quietly to herself, loving that the normally composed, proper woman was so out of it in the mornings. The smell of food made her stomach grumble and she realized that she had not eaten properly last night. Though she had no desire to face Mr. Taisho, the one she assumed was making breakfast, waiting around with a snoring Kikyo she had just molested was even less appealing. Oh well. Mr. Taisho would have to get used to her sooner or later, and she to him. Putting it off would just make it worse for everyone involved.

Gently rolling out of bed, she was halfway to the door when she remembered she was naked and didn't know where her clothes were. Suddenly feeling modest, she blushed and scanned the room for something, anything. There was a closet to her right, one that was bigger than her old room at home, but she didn't want to wear any of Kikyo's nice things for fear that was not allowed, and wearing something of Mr. Taisho's did not even occur to her. Just as she was about to give up and attempt to wake Kikyo, a flash of blue caught her eye from under the bed, and she scurried over to it. Picking it up, she saw that it was a comfy-looking robe, the homey kind, not the sexy kind. It was too small to belong to Mr. Taisho, though it made her giggle imagining him crammed inside. Putting her arms through the sleeves and wrapping it around herself, she followed her nose to the kitchen.

Of course, it was the most beautiful kitchen she had ever seen in person, with all the decorations giving off a retro feel which contrasted most pleasantly with the modern, top of the line equipment. The appliances were white, the tile was blue, and the towels and oven mitts were a cheery yellow. Like the rest of what she had seen so far of this house, it was overwhelmingly feminine. Seeing Mr. Taisho cooking pancakes, bacon, and eggs made her want to laugh, and she pictured him in the robe again, this time with the added detail of pink polish on his nails and curlers in his hair. Somehow, she had not figured him for a morning person, nor the type of person who cooked, but he seemed comfortable in such a domestic setting.

"That's Kikyo's robe," he muttered without even turning around.

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice. "Uh, I didn't bring any clothes and I didn't think she'd mind…"

He snorted.

Feeling more than a little unwelcome, Kagome decided she would have to be the one to force an amiable relationship, if anything forced could ever be considered amiable.

"Whatcha makin'?" she chirped happily, trying to appear unaffected by the dark cloud hanging over him.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm making?" he bit out, a fang flashing against his lower lip.

His tone ruffled her feathers. "I'm just trying to be friendly!" she spat, wrinkling her nose. Who the hell did he think he was?!

Mr. Taisho abruptly turned around, slamming down a plate full of the foods she had smelled earlier, a warm cup of syrup by the side. The sound startled her and she jumped again before sitting down at the counter in the tall chair, trying to cover up the fact that there was a great possibility he scared her just a little.

"Fucking my wife ain't _friendly_."

"Ain't ain't a word and ya ain't allowed to say it," Kagome managed to retort through mouthfuls of pancakes. Kikyo had promised her more food last night, but that hadn't happened, so the meal in front of her was like a gift from the gods.

"Stop eating Kikyo's food, you bitch!" he roared, eyes wide, probably appalled by her lack of manners.

Kagome shrugged. "Oops?" Without even pausing, she continued to eat. Yes, she had known the plate was for Kikyo, but a part of her wanted to get underneath his skin, and playing dumb was doing wonders for that goal. "Kikyo said she doesn't eat breakfast. And I fucked you too, if you remember! You don't have to be a dick about everything. I thought we had a moment when we were… you know."

To her surprise, his face colored and he hurriedly piled food on his plate, not noticing or caring when bacon and eggs were piled in between pancake layers. Or maybe that was just how he ate, like some sort of animal. Avoiding her eyes, he sat down two seats from her at the counter, swiveling in the seat like an anxious toddler as he shoveled food in his face.

"We didn't have a moment," he finally said. "I was just… You just jumped on me! And Kikyo and I haven't—we don't—it had been awhile." Mr. Taisho stared dejectedly down at his now soggy pancakes.

Sighing, Kagome wiped her mouth with her hand, not able to spot any napkins and not wanting to stain the borrowed robe. Almost silently, she slid over to the empty seat between them, taking note of the way his shoulders tensed at her approach. Taking a big breath, she placed a hand on his own, giving him small caresses.

"I'm not trying to take her away from you, Mr. Taisho," she said sincerely, trying to put all the honesty she could into her voice so he knew how she felt. "I can see how much you and Kikyo love each other, and I know that love is not for me. Like Kikyo said, this is just a temporary thing she needs to get out of her system. I'll be out of your life sooner than you know it."

There was silence for a while, and she removed her hand from his, going over the words she had spoken, wondering if she had offended him somehow. Really, they should have had this conversation at the start, just to get everything out in the open. She didn't want to piss him off should he be one of those guys inclined towards murder-suicides.

"…Inuyasha."

"Hmmm?"

"My name," he said, looking her in the eye. "Call me Inuyasha. It'll make things less awkward."

Kagome smiled, feeling her own shoulders relax. "Alright, Inuyasha. Thanks for breakfast! But maybe you should try fishing the eggshells out first next time…"

**O/\o/\O**

Once Kikyo woke up, she took Kagome back to school to fetch her car which contained all her stuff. The rest of the day passed with Kikyo helping Kagome choose her courses for the rest of her academic career, assuming she'd continue at the same university, which was only practical. She even let Kagome know which professors were the easiest, which were the best, which tended to cut class short, and which she should absolutely stay away from. Inuyasha lurked around watching the both of them suspiciously, pretending to play some game on the laptop Kikyo paid for. Kagome tried to avoid having such thoughts, knowing she was also only here due to the older woman's generosity, but seeing him lay about the entirety of the day doing absolutely nothing made her automatically judge him. A crappy breakfast wasn't exactly contributing. Neither was sex, her brain quickly followed up, making her flush guiltily.

"Um, don't you think this gives me a sort of unfair advantage?" Kagome said in a joking tone although she was completely serious. "Now I know all their test material and stuff and it just feels, well, a little like cheating." Inuyasha's ears perked up at the word and she wanted to smack him.

Kikyo giggled and leaned closer to her on the sofa so that their sides were touching, making Kagome feel like they were a couple of high school girls gossiping. "That's hardly unfair. What's unfair is this extra credit you're giving me. How can I grade you objectively when I've had my lips here," she whispered, the tips of her fingers ducking under her skirt and tickling the outside of Kagome's panties. "I'll be tasting you on my tongue whenever I read your essays."

Kagome squirmed, her eyes darting to where Inuyasha lay on the floor with the laptop on his abdomen just a few feet away from them, hands clenched as he acted like he wasn't listening. With a slight sigh, she decided she might as well get used to being their third partner, and didn't protest when Kikyo began to kiss her. Soon, she forgot that her lover's husband was even there, instead getting lost in the wonderful sensation of Kikyo's tongue playing with hers as her fingers grew bolder and began to venture inside her undergarments, going right for her clit and teasing her. Moaning without a hint of self-consciousness, Kagome began to peel her t-shirt off, wanting to do what Kikyo was more than suggesting they do.

Helping hands made sure she was topless in about a second, and soon her professor's mouth was on her already aching nipple, pulling it in and tonguing it thoroughly. Desire ignited throughout her body, sparking things inside of her she had been too tired to feel the night before. This was _real_, this was happeningto _her_, of all people. Her beautiful professor chose her out of all the hundreds, possibly thousands, of students she'd taught, trusting her to give her what she needed. Letting out a small wail when she was nibbled a bit harder than she'd ever been touched there, Kagome let her back fall down onto the leather sofa, taking Kikyo with her. Their new position allowed her professor to better finger her, and Kagome brought her hips up with abandon, feeling herself build up to a quick orgasm.

"I've got an idea," Inuyasha said suddenly, and the two women broke apart to see him standing next to them, close enough to touch. His tone was strange, and Kagome suddenly felt like covering herself, although Kikyo seemed unperturbed, maybe only a bit annoyed at the interruption.

"And that is?" his wife responded in a drawl, fingers still inside the younger woman.

Corners of his mouth turning upward, Inuyasha met her glare with a challenging one of his own. "If you get to 'experiment', then I figure I should too."

Brow quirking in interest, Kikyo withdrew her hand from Kagome, making her shudder, and licked her fingers one by one. Her student was quickly beginning to realize that maybe there were certain details to their marriage she had not noticed before. Why did their every interaction seem like a fight?

"And what do you want?" Kikyo purred, still occupied with tasting the female essence left on her digits.

Inuyasha tracked her movements with his eyes, an unreadable expression in them. "I want anal."

She rolled her eyes. "Something all men have in common. Well, you're not getting that from me."

He barked out a laugh. "I don't want to fuck a bitch in the ass, Kikyo. Been there, done that. I want it done to _me_."

Kagome gaped at him. Kikyo seemed unaffected and shrugged slightly. "You have my permission to bring any man you want into an arrangement."

"I don't want a fuckin' _guy_," Inuyasha said with a snort, disgust twisting his tone. "I'm not the confused one here. I know what I like." Traveling to the left of the couch, he opened the small end table and took an object out of the drawer, one Kagome instantly recognized. It was a black plastic dick. A black plastic strap-on dick that he just so happened to have conveniently located in the living room. It looked unused. While not overly large like some monstrosities she'd caught glimpses of before online, this one was still sure to be uncomfortable. Turning back to them, Inuyasha waved the dildo in their faces triumphantly. "I want a woman to fuck me. I want _that _woman to fuck me," he said, gesturing to Kagome with the artificial penis.

While Kagome was shocked into open-mouthed silence, Kikyo stood up, crossing her arms as she prepared to do verbal battle. The girl left nearly naked on the couch expected a barrage of eloquence that would bitch slap the half-demon in the face and leave him in the fetal position for days, belatedly thinking of things he could have responded with.

Instead, all her champion said was, "No."

"_Yes_," Inuyasha responded automatically, putting a bit more force into his voice.

Kikyo looked at her. Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome huffed and sat up, knowing that if she didn't intervene then it could and would go on all day. "Ugh, fine." Moving quickly, she attempted to put her shirt on, only to have Inuyasha yank it back from her and toss it across the room.

"Keep your shirt off," he said in a low voice, eyes on her conical breasts, ignoring the person attached to them.

The girl did as he said, wondering why she had agreed so casually when everything inside of her quaked. Grabbing her hand in a way that was not at all romantic, Inuyasha pulled her upstairs, Kikyo trailing behind them, eyeing them worriedly. Kagome began to break out into a cold sweat, cursing whatever had possessed her in that moment just a minute ago. Yes, she had wanted to become friends with him, and she had certainly wanted to fuck him again, but this was too much.

"So, uh, do you want me to, um, be mean to you?" she squeaked as they entered the bedroom. Kikyo had changed the sheets and made the bed perfectly nice and crisp so that no evidence of their nocturnal activities remained.

"What?" he asked, looking at her in confusion.

"You know," she said in a quieter voice. "Like, call you a bitch and spank you or something…"

Inuyasha laughed, the sound loud and surprisingly genuine. "Oh god, _no_! Just because you're fucking my ass doesn't mean I'm a fucking pussy now," he said, amusement still thick in his voice.

"Oh," she murmured, feeling oddly disappointed. She'd always wanted to play dominatrix. "Well, I guess we should just…get to it."

He nodded and flung off his shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted muscles and golden skin. His pants followed, and she saw that he had gone commando. Her eyes greedily drank in the sight of the cock that she had enjoyed so very much the night before. Even flaccid, it still looked big and good enough to eat. Inuyasha flopped down on his back on the bed, bringing his arms underneath his head and giving her a look filled with anticipation, one she knew she was returning, although not as confidently.

"Well, put it on," he said, nodding towards the strap-on at the foot of the bed.

Kagome grabbed it, toying with the harness. "I don't have to lick you there, right?" she asked, her voice sounding higher than she'd meant.

He grinned, flashing a fang. "You can go down on me all you want, I ain't stoppin' you."

She shook her head. "I meant down _there_," she clarified, gesturing vaguely to her own bottom.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Kagome," Kikyo said soothingly, putting an arm around her. "If this makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to go through with it."

Inuyasha glared at his wife, letting up only when Kagome pulled away from the half-embrace. "No, I'm okay. I just don't want to do that. Ever."

"Then just get the fucking lube out of the nightstand and hurry it up," he growled, obviously impatient.

Chin raised defiantly, Kagome opened her mouth to send back a scathing reply when she got a better idea. Sending a sly glance his way, she closed her eyes and brought the tip of the strap-on to her lips, giving it a nice, wet kiss before she sucked an inch into her mouth, moaning as she recalled a particularly steamy night she'd shared her junior year of high school with her then-boyfriend, only instead of Hojo, she pictured Inuyasha. Her little fantasy immediately made her wet, partially because she had been turned on and so close to completion just a few moments before, thanks to Kikyo. Letting her eyes open the slightest bit, she saw the hungry look on Inuyasha's face as well at the twitching of his cock, and she decided to prolong her playing of the game. Shutting her eyes again, she took the dildo into her mouth a little more, moving it in and out, thoroughly lubing it with her saliva. Her free hand decided to make sure she received some pleasure as well, and soon her panties were again occupied with fingers thrusting and seeking.

"Get—on—the fucking—bed," Inuyasha said in a dangerously low voice, one that forced her eyes open and made her nipples even harder.

There was no other option but to obey. She fastened the strap-on to herself, disappointedly noticing it was not the kind that stimulated the wearer. Even as she knelt in between his legs and spread them apart further, she pondered on how he could still feel like the dominant one when she was doing something that society viewed as dominating. Hell, she was about to fill his ass, but she felt a timid shaking all throughout her body as she gazed at his semi-hard cock. Why did he have to make this face to face?! She was certain she wouldn't have had these feelings if he had been on his knees with his face in a pillow.

"You look too tight," she noticed, feeling disconnected from the situation. Did she really want to do this or had things gotten out of control?

"Stick it in," he said from between clenched teeth, his hand moving to stroke his cock.

Mesmerized by the sight of him masturbating, Kagome did as she was told, gently attempting to slide the artificial object into his tight passage. At first, it wouldn't go through, so she pushed a little harder, afraid to hurt him. When he didn't react in pain, as she knew she would have if the situation were reversed, she jerked her hips, reminding herself that he was a half-demon and they didn't feel pain like humans did. He probably even got off on it. Once the rather slender tip (compared to him) was inside, he let out a muffled grunt, which encouraged her to jerk her hips forward again. Before long, she was buried in him, and she pulled out a little, trying to think of all the things her boyfriends had done that she'd liked and wondering if that would stimulate his prostate. Soon, they both had a steady rhythm going, her working his ass and him his cock. His mouth was open and he gasped every so often, his tongue nearly lolling out, reminding her of an actual dog, which made her giggle before she got grossed out.

Having become rather bored, Kagome decided to explore, and, keeping one hand on his hip, began to pinch his left nipple. It hardened and she pulled on it, wondering if man nipples were as sensitive as woman nipples. Making peace with the fact that she'd never truly know, she continued to tug and rub it, idly wondering what Kikyo was thinking of all this.

"Faster," he growled, surprising her. She'd thought him too far gone to communicate. Complying, she picked up the pace. But it wasn't enough. "I fucking said _faster_!" he hissed, bucking his hips. Now she knew the anxiety her past partners had felt when she'd said similar things during the heat of the moment. She literally couldn't go any faster! "Harder!"

"I'm trying!" she yelled back at him, noticing the sweat dripping down her back. "I can't do it any more than this."

Inuyasha ignored her. "Deeper!" he huffed. When she didn't change anything, he let out an almost feral-sounding growl and took his hand off his cock, sitting up the slightest bit. Both large, clawed hands went to her ass and forced her even deeper inside, burying the fake cock deeper than she'd thought she could safely go. She gasped at the knowledge, watching as his pupils dilated and his mouth fell open with what was quite possibly the sexiest moan she'd ever heard. His eyes focused and then blazed into hers, gold into blue, sun meeting the sea, and time seemed to stop for a second. Then his hips shifted, and she realized he was using her to fuck himself, hands still on her ass and eyes still connected to hers.

A whimper left her throat and she was lost in that powerful feeling, their connection. She wasn't wrong when she'd believed they'd had a moment last night. Summoning up her courage, Kagome brought a hand up to his straining cock, tenderly beginning to jerk him off. She went slowly at first, but then his eyes demanded more, and she hastened to do his bidding. This experience was unlike anything she'd ever thought was possible, and everything else flew out of her head, all she was and hoped she would be, everything around her. Only Inuyasha remained. She swore she'd have an orgasm herself if this went on much longer.

"Shoot for me, Inuyasha," she breathlessly encouraged, pumping his dick in time with the strokes he himself was making. "I wanna watch you cum, I wanna watch you lose yourself."

With those words, the half-demon's eyes rolled back in his head and he went completely still as he came, long strands shooting all over the both of them. Panting now, Kagome withdrew slowly, shucking off the toy as he collapsed back on the bed, skin hot and dampened with sweat. Somehow, she felt like she had been fucked within an inch of her life as well, the only difference being the ferocious burning of arousal between her thighs, her hard clit pulsing and begging her to seek relief. Nearly crying in disappointment at the sight of her lover's softening cock, she threw herself down on the bed next to him, wondering if she could hold out until he recovered.

It was shocking to feel hands upon her when Inuyasha had not moved. With great difficulty, she remembered Kikyo's existence. Ah, Kikyo. She was naked and had primed herself while watching the pegging, evidenced by the slick feeling of her pussy on Kagome's thigh. Needing to get off, Kagome kissed the older woman desperately, whimpering as she pulled her closer. Once again, Kikyo's fingers entered her, index, middle, and ring fingers thrusting inside of her while her thumb rubbed her clit. Even though she used more fingers than Kagome ever personally did, it wasn't enough. She needed something harder, thicker, longer. But Inuyasha was down for the count. Maybe the strap-on? But that had been in his ass. Ew. Getting up to wash it in soap and warm water would kill the mood. Sighing, she tried to be content with the thrusting fingers digging into her. It was nice, but it felt lacking.

Suddenly, the fingers were missing from her pussy, replaced by the exact thing she had wanted to feel. Gaping up at Inuyasha, she came to the realization that what they said about demons was most definitely true. They could go and go and go again, with little to no stopping. No wonder half-demons were the fastest growing demographic in the modern world. It also explained all those legends about them being mindless killing machines. Of course human men would tell stories like that, or else all the women would belong to some demon's harem. All such musing was knocked straight out of her brain when he lowered his head to her breast, pulling her nipple into his mouth and giving it a hard suck. Kagome felt her other nipple being teased by long, slender fingers and then Kikyo was kissing her again, tongue swirling aggressively as if trying to distract her from the mind-numbing pleasure Inuyasha was giving her.

One hand on the back of Kikyo's head and one hand digging into Inuyasha's shoulder, Kagome came just as the man above her released another flood of cum, this time straight into her. It was glorious and she wanted to kiss him too, but Kikyo's grip was impossible to escape, and she felt kind of bad for fucking her husband in front of her when originally this arrangement was supposed to concentrate just on her. Inuyasha pulled out, earning a gasp from her, and she began rubbing her professor's nipples, marveling at the difference in size and texture from her own. When Kikyo finally pulled away, Kagome realized that Inuyasha was now dozing to her right, languidly scratching his thigh. Somehow without her noticing, he had gotten up and cleaned off. Deciding that was a good idea, she led Kikyo to the shower.

Now mostly tired, Kagome accepted Kikyo's impassioned caresses without giving any in return, letting her mood be known. That did not deter the woman in the least, however, and she dragged her tongue down her body the minute they entered into the shower and turned on the water.

"Let's get rid of this mess, okay?" Kikyo said, rubbing Kagome's pussy. A jolt of electricity went to her clit as she looked down at the other woman, thinking she was going to lick her husband's essence from her. Instead of that, however, Kikyo merely knelt and washed her out very thoroughly.

Deciding to get the night over with so she could snuggle with the married couple in the warm bed, Kagome dropped to her knees in front of Kikyo, a sly look on her face. Their lips clashed together as though magnets were attached and she brought her hands up to cup her own breasts, feeling deliciously selfish. Not at all bothered, Kikyo merely twined her arms about her and their nipples touched, sending little jolts throughout her body. Now hot and bothered again, Kagome bent over and backed up, gently shoving Kikyo a little bit away. It was time to put those water jets to good use. The warm water hit her immediately in just the right place, and Kagome bit her lip and let out a small squeal, moving her pelvis up and down to better pleasure herself.

Kikyo copied her actions, the look on her face suggesting she had never even thought to try this before, and soon they were both moaning one another's names, keeping their hands joined in front of them. The experience was not as intense as her earlier one, but she didn't want something intense right now. For the moment, it was perfect. Feeling herself reaching her peak, she grabbed Kikyo by the hair and forced her mouth upon hers, kissing her until she came a few seconds after, quickly followed by her professor, who seemed to have been pushed over the edge by the knowledge of her student's orgasm. Gasping for breath, she stayed on her knees for a couple more minutes, trading kisses now and again with Kikyo until she was ready to stand and clean herself off for real now.

She allowed the older woman to wash and condition her hair, feeling like a baby gorilla when she began detangling it with her fingers, patiently undoing knots, careful not to hurt her and pull too hard. It almost made her want to cry. No one in her life had ever treated her so nicely. No one had ever seemed to care for her so much, to treat her gently, like she was something precious. Grabbing Kikyo's wrist, she turned around and kissed her, glad that the droplets of water covered her few tears.

"Thank you," she murmured, just loud enough to hear over the pounding of the water. "Thank you for being with me when not even I wanted to be with me." She knew she wasn't making much sense, but she was tired and hoped her true feelings would show through.

Kikyo simply smiled and gave her a soft, lingering kiss. "I'd want to be with you no matter what, Kagome. You…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly, as though preparing herself for something. "You make me happier than I've ever been with anyone else."

Kagome understood the implications of that, knew she was referring to her husband. Smiling up at the slightly taller woman, she said nothing, trying to be polite and not make waves. Even so, she was happy to hear that. It was nice to be wanted. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time, and never this intensely.

"You make me happy, too," she responded, not able to resist kissing her once more.

Neither of them took into consideration that the shower echoed and half-demons have very sensitive hearing. Even if they had, it would not have stopped them from coming together again.


	4. Voyeurism

**Note: So I'll be updating this and H2H as I go along, though Forget the Storm is my main focus as it is the longest story and most dramatic and all that jazz.**

**Also (related to chapter), I've lived 10 minutes from the beach my entire life and I freaking hate it. It's gross. Dead fish smell and fat, mean tourists… I used to work there, and somehow the British and the Chinese are consistently the worst goddamn people on the planet. Oh, the stories I could tell. Ugh, so mean. Please be nice, my fellow citizens of the world. Not all of California is an amusement park and we inhabitants are not drones.**

**Four: Voyeurism**

In the past few weeks since they had started their rather unusual relationship with Kagome, the married couple fought more and more. Kagome began to feel more like a child of parents in a crisis than their bed partner. Most of the fights consisted of Inuyasha blowing up seemingly at nothing and accusing Kikyo of never loving him. When Kikyo never responded in kind like he seemed to want her to and instead continued doing whatever she'd been doing, giving him that classic wifely cold shoulder, it just made his temper that much worse. Kagome was grateful he'd never blown up at her directly, though, since his anger seemed like more than she could handle with all that was going on in her life.

The chaos even made her consider leaving them. Her professor hadn't lied about the money. It was certainly more than she had been making while working herself to death with three jobs and considering getting a fourth. The phone calls with her mother were no longer full of pain on either side, neither one wanting to go into detail about their suffering in fear of burdening the other. Now they could talk like they could before. The shrine was almost done being rebuilt and her mother had even found a job at a local clothing shop she used to frequent before everything went to hell. They had enough money to relax a little, so she didn't have to keep to her side of the agreement anymore.

The problem was she kind of liked it. The sex.

Well, more than kind of. Having two partners was amazing. Before, she had been lonely, not having made a single friend the entire time she was at school, which was only a few months when it really seemed like a lot longer than that. Her roommate was in her senior year and a lot busier than she was, always either deep in some textbook or essay or out with one of her many boyfriends. When she abruptly decided to move in with one of them and leave Kagome alone, it hadn't been that terrible a loss, other than the money she needed for rent.

"Just because you showered last doesn't mean you can leave hair in the drain!" Inuyasha shouted, startling Kagome out of her thoughts.

"It's not even your shower," Kikyo calmly replied.

"It's the bathroom with the good shower, so I use it when I want to use it. It's my fucking house too!"

"How about we go to the beach?" Kagome piped up, feeling a headache beginning to develop behind her eyes from all the noise.

"The _beach_?" Inuyasha sneered, reacting like she had suggested taking turns licking the basins of public water fountains.

"The beach?" Kikyo said with a raised brow, corners of her mouth turned down in distaste.

"Well, yeah…" Kagome mumbled, now feeling intensely uncomfortable. "You guys kinda live right on it, and I really think it would be a waste to just ignore it all the time."

"It's a bit too chilly out," was all Kikyo said before leaving the room, escaping upstairs.

"Kikyo and I used to walk on the beach every night when we were first married," Inuyasha whispered so quietly that she wasn't sure if she was meant to hear.

"D-do you wanna come with?" Why did asking that question make her so nervous? And why the hell had she even asked in the first place?!

Inuyasha glared at her as though the answer was obvious, and she bit her lip and looked down, her face coloring.

"Sure."

Surprised, her head whipped up just in time to see him staring at her thoughtfully. In a nanosecond, his expression changed back to one of complete and utter apathy with just a hint of boredom. Grunting lightly, he walked to the door. Kagome scrambled to get her sweater from where it hung in the hall closet and followed after him, noticing how fast he walked and how tense he seemed all the time. Was he always like this, or was it her fault? Kicking up sprays of sand as she hurried to catch up with him, she made a vow to herself that she was going to win him over and be his friend, no matter what.

Finally walking at his side and more or less at his pace, she said, "So, you and Kikyo used to come out here a lot when you got married…" No response. "That's really sweet. How did you two meet?"

"I don't wanna talk about her," he said after a short silence.

"Um, o-okay," Kagome whispered. The only thing they had in common was Kikyo. Well, the only thing she knew of, anyway. Momentarily brightening, she realized that just meant that there were a lot of possible things to talk about. They could even play the question game! She'd ask him something, he'd respond, then he'd ask her the same thing, then he'd think of a new question and on and on it went. At the end of the game, you had a new friend!

"Let's sit down," he muttered once they were by the rock formations that hid their house from view.

Kagome did so, taking her cheap sweater off first and using it to sit on. The air was chilly and the wind was getting stronger, and she worriedly glanced at the waves. Inuyasha sat next to her and seemed to be doing the same thing. Having another person, especially him, sharing her thoughts made her relax a little. If something happened, he'd help.

"I want to get to know you better," Kagome said. She couldn't hear herself over the crashing sound of the surf, and opened her mouth to repeat the words louder.

He interrupted her before she could begin. "Me too," he said, surprising her. She shivered as though the wind had gotten colder and goosebumps appeared on her arms, but she knew it wasn't the wind that had caused such a reaction.

Kagome smiled. "So, what's your favorite foo—"

Again, she was interrupted, this time by the placement of his lips upon hers. She gasped in shock and his tongue took advantage of the opportunity. Inuyasha's eyes were small slits with gold just barely visible, studying her as best as they could at such a short distance. It occurred to Kagome that if she was looking at him looking at her, then her eyes were open, and indeed they were, so wide and owlish that she could have been a K-drama heroine during the long awaited kiss scene fifteen episodes in.

"I wanna see what it's like," he whispered as he pulled away from her, peeling his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" she nearly moaned, eyes roaming his defined body.

"I wanna see what it's like just the two of us," he replied, kissing her again.

"But is it okay without Kikyo?"

"It'll be fine," he said against her lips, quickly ducking in to kiss her again, like he couldn't bear to be parted from her.

Kagome had desperately wanted to kiss him but had never made a move, feeling too awkward with Kikyo there, even if she did kiss Kikyo. Was this really okay? Kikyo did say in the beginning that Kagome would be in a relationship with both of them, so even if they weren't all together at once, one dalliance on the beach that the lady of the house had been invited to wasn't going to change anything. The last of her reserves were all swept away somewhere else by the tide of Inuyasha's advances. As the half-demon tugged her t-shirt dress up and over her head, leaving her completely naked, she became somewhat self-conscious. It was _daytime _and they were _outside_. Sure, they had a long private road that led to their house, no neighbors in sight, security cameras everywhere, and an electric gate as well as the natural rock formations that kept them secluded, but she still felt strange. A helicopter filled with perverts could fly overhead any second, take her picture, post it online, have it go viral, and then where would she be?

"Maybe we should—"

"Fuck, you're sexy," Inuyasha groaned, sucking on her neck. His clawed fingers were folded, knuckles rubbing at her clit. Kagome forgot what she had been about to say, and then she forgot that she had said anything at all.

"Please," she gasped, her hips rotating in partnership with his hand.

Her lover smirked against her neck and trailed his tongue down to her breast, kissing one of her nipples that had become stiff with arousal rather than the cold. Taking it between his teeth, he teased her with the lightest of bites before running his tongue around the small circle of her areola and sucking. Kagome's hands tangled in his hair, pushing him onto her further, trying to force her breast into his hot mouth. She wanted his tongue everywhere at once, up and down below. It didn't even occur to her that she had another lover within the house that would be willing and able to help satisfy her desires. She just wanted him.

Inuyasha pulled away from her, taking the warmth of his mouth from her breast and the lovely friction of his hand from her core. She shivered and opened her eyes, wondering when she had closed them. A feeling of denim hit her calves and she saw Inuyasha was hurriedly taking off his jeans, exposing his erect cock. Since they had begun their arrangement, nobody really felt much like wearing undergarments since they just got in the way. Privately, Kagome thought it was about time they stopped wearing clothes altogether, but felt that would be pushing things into crazy territory and she didn't want to live like she was in a porno. Some semblance of normality was needed to keep things from feeling like they had just jumped off the deep end into something none of them were prepared for.

"You're hungry for cock, aren't you," he growled, a small, crooked smile on his face. It wasn't a question.

Kagome nodded, eyes on the only part of him she had really gotten to know. Feeling wicked from being worked up and then temporarily deprived, she began playing with her breasts, rubbing the saliva he had left on her into her skin, whimpering with need. His eyes widened just a fraction and she knew she had him. "Please," she said again, voice weak from how strongly she needed him.

Inuyasha savagely spread her legs further and their lips clashed together yet again, like he still couldn't get enough of kissing her. She felt the same, and lost herself further in the kiss, getting strange fluttery feelings in her stomach that she'd never felt before, even when fucking him or his gorgeous wife or any of her past boyfriends. He pulled away, looking down at her with smoldering eyes, his hand cradling her cheek. One last kiss, this one soft and fleeting, and then they were both guiding his cock into her passage one inch at a time. She began trembling when he barely got the tip inside, anticipation for what she knew was going to be more than just damn good sex making the muscles in her leg stiffen. Slowly, he slid inside her, hands moving from her thighs to her bottom, claws trailing along her skin. Putting a hand to cover her mouth, she swallowed the loud moan that had been so close to escaping.

The half-demon above her snatched her hand and pinned it down to the sand. "Let's see how loud you can get. You better not fucking hold back."

She nodded, and when he was sure she would obey, he let go of her hand and began to rub her clit, the slow, dragging circles in contrast with his increasing thrusts. Kagome's hips met his every time, a moan being dragged from her lips seemingly every minute, varying in length and volume and pitch. Wordless moans turned without her permission into moans of his name. His ears flicked and he stopped. Too worked up to think of what had made him cease moving, Kagome just whimpered and pumped her hips faster, more in an attempt to get off than trying to entice him to continue, mind completely gone. After a few seconds of that, he shook his head slightly and continued with a vengeance, abandoning her clit to just savagely pound into her. In the moment, Kagome was surprised to discover that was just fine. Anything he did to her was welcome.

"I-I'm gonna…" She interrupted herself with a small shriek. Her orgasm came quick, and it was a big one that made her entire body quake.

"Say my name again," he panted as he continued to relentlessly thrust. "Do it, Kagome. Scream my name when I fuck you."

"_Inuyasha_!" It was more of a whimper than a scream, but that seemed to suffice, and he smirked down at her.

His mouth was suddenly upon her distended nipple and she had another small orgasm while still quaking with the aftershocks of her first. Inuyasha groaned into her skin and his movements became jerkier and erratic, signaling his end. Finally, with one last frantic push inside her, he spilled his essence, staying clasped inside of her until she shifted uncomfortably and he pulled out. Somehow, after something so passionate and intimate and brief, things were even more awkward than they had been before. But it was a good awkward, Kagome thought, glancing at the half-demon in the sand next to her. Her face heated and it was difficult to hold back a goofy smile.

"We should go back," he said with a soft grunt, lazily pulling his jeans back on.

"…Yeah," she whispered. So much for pillow talk. Grabbing her dress from where it had ended up in some damp sand, Inuyasha threw it in her general direction where it hit her face. "Such a gentleman," she grumbled.

He didn't seem to have heard her and just stared at the group of squawking seagulls near the tide pools that had gathered to watch the live porno. Even after the dose of post-sex reality, Kagome was unable to push away the girlish feeling inside. Feelings like that were dangerous in this situation, she realized.

"Come on," Inuyasha said, rising to his feet. He held out one clawed hand for her and she took it, amazed at how he was so warm when everything else was so cold. "We better hurry."

They walked hand in hand back to the house, and he only let go right before they went through the front door. A little hurt at him suddenly dropping her hand like it was rotting garbage, she opened her mouth to say something insulting, but Inuyasha did it first.

"How'd you like the show?" he asked slyly, going over to the couch and sprawling out on it, making the large piece of furniture abruptly seem small and delicate.

Kagome belatedly noticed Kikyo standing across from them. "You are deliberately trying to make me hate you," she hissed, narrowing her eyes in a spiteful glare.

A stunned look briefly flitted across the half-demon's face before he covered up his hurt with defiance masquerading as confidence. "You're the one who bought us a private whore. Don't lose your shit when I decide to use her too."

Kagome's throat was burning tight and she couldn't get rid of the dirty self-hatred itching its way through her veins from her heart. She had really, really _liked _him. And she thought he felt the same way. Though she wanted to cry, needed to cry, she forced her tears back, feeling like that little boy with his finger in a hole in the dam only there were a thousand holes and she had long run out of fingers and even toes. For a moment, he had made her feel like everything was going to be okay, more than her mother or Kikyo or even the hopeful little voice she let loose at night made her feel. But now he had taken it all back and tainted a beautiful memory still in the making.

"It's not your fault, Kagome," Kikyo said gently, ignoring her husband, which made him even angrier. "I understand all this is hard for you, and—Damn it, Inuyasha, you made her cry!"

In that moment, Kagome hated Kikyo. Just a bit. She hated her for pointing out her moment of weakness, for tempting her into this "relationship", for being so kind, for being the one Inuyasha wanted so much that he was willing to hurt someone he barely even knew just to get her attention. But then she remembered who she really hated, and the blaze of fury burning inside her eclipsed whatever negative feelings she had toward Kikyo. Inuyasha was the one who deserved her hatred. She couldn't even look at him anymore.

"I-I'm not going to do anything with _him _anymore," she said, trying her best to sound normal and failing terribly, her throat too tight to make her sound like anything but a weepy child.

"Oh, Kagome," Kikyo said softly, putting an arm around her and bringing her close. "That's fine, darling, you and I will stay in the guest room and that _monster _can rot alone."

The crying girl let Kikyo lead her to a room she had not yet explored upstairs. It was all the way down the hall from the master bedroom and slightly smaller. Plainly decorated, it had only a full bed and wardrobe with a desk shoved into a corner. Even still, it managed to be charming. Barely noticing any of that, Kagome threw herself on the bed, crying into the puffy white comforter as hard as she allowed herself while being observed.

"H-he acted s-so nice and I thought he wanted to be friends!" Kagome moaned.

A warm hand stroked her hair and suddenly everything wasn't so overwhelmingly foreign and she allowed herself to be consoled.

"I don't know why he's being so selfish," Kikyo said, mostly to herself. "I'm going to go down there and make him see what he's done."

"Don't leave me," Kagome whimpered, turning over and grabbing the hand that gave her comfort. "Please. Just for a little while."

Kikyo's face softened and took on an almost maternal look. "I'll stay," she whispered, bending down to give her a small kiss on the lips. With some quick repositioning, they lay facing each other in an embrace, her face pressed against the softness of her professor's neck, surrounded in her loving warmth.

And so Kagome cried herself to sleep.

**O/\o/\O**

She awoke sometime later, the setting sun shining through her window and interrupting her quickly dissipating dream of making dinner at home with her family, laughing and talking to her grandfather. Her heart ached for a moment, remembering he was nothing more than ash now, but she had decided tears didn't look very good on her so she had better quit the crying. Remembering Kikyo was with her when she had fallen asleep, she looked around the tiny room, as though the older woman could be hiding in the wardrobe or under the bed. Why wasn't she here?

Rising to her feet, she made her way out of the room, intending to go downstairs and make herself a sandwich for dinner if there wasn't already anything to be prepared. Hearing Kikyo's voice in the master bedroom made her pause and change course, wanting to ask her why she hadn't woken her up. Turning the door knob, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Inuyasha was moving over Kikyo, eyes closed in his bliss as she kissed him, not pounding into his wife as he had done with her, but using smooth, deep strokes. Every action of his was filled with tenderness and the way Kikyo reacted showed how very much she appreciated it. Her lips were swollen from the attention they'd been given and her eyes were dark and hazy, filled with lust. Kagome's lower lip trembled. Never had anyone treated her the way they were treating each other. As kind as Kikyo had been with her, as gentle as she'd treated her, she'd never been slow and loving like that. With her, they both just wanted to get off. There were no emotions involved during the coupling, no connecting of souls. Was it because she was new to them? Or was it a lie that they were all in a relationship?

She was just a whore, like Inuyasha had said.

As if she sensed her, Kikyo whipped her head in the direction of the door, eyes going wide as she whispered her name, pity in her voice.

The hurt in her heart went beyond the emotional kind this time. It felt _real_, physical. She could barely breathe. Tearing herself away from the scene of two people in love, she stumbled in her stockinged feet back towards where she'd come from, trying to be quiet but not possessing enough internal steadiness to do so. As silently as possible, she shut her door, leaning against it briefly before leaping into her bed. Almost immediately, she heard footsteps in the hallway. Burrowing under the covers, she tried to appear asleep, realizing dimly how incredibly stupid that was since she had left the scene not even a few minutes ago.

The door to her room opened and closed softly.

"Sorry, Kikyo, I don't feel like talking right now," Kagome said in a ridiculously fake cheerful voice. But she was too torn apart to briefly put herself back together enough to be normal for a while.

"It's me." The rough voice sent chills down her spine and made her stomach hurt with anger and something she couldn't identify. "You walked in on us trying to work shit out… It was about our marriage, which was the only reason why you weren't invited, I guess."

Was that supposed to make her feel better?

He continued, "Look, Kikyo told me how much you were bothered by what I said, and I'm sorry, alright? I don't ever say that, so you should appreciate it."

Kagome didn't respond, instead turning on her side to face the side of the room which didn't have a complete jerk-off haunting the space. She felt Inuyasha sit down on the bed and just barely stopped herself from kicking him off.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he said, voice sounding strained, and for a second she thought he really meant it. Then she remembered what a bastard he was and summoned back her earlier anger, dismayed when she found it wouldn't regroup in such a strong mass as before. "I'm sorry for using you to get a rise out of Kikyo. It's just hard sometimes because I never know what she's thinking and the only times she ever acts like a woman is when it comes to you." He paused, expecting her to say something. Just when she thought he was about to leave, the man who turned out to be not of such few words said, "I wasn't really using you, you know. It looked bad, I get that, but I did really, really want to get you alone. I wanted to fuck you just the two of us, see what it's like when there's no one else to distract… I wanted to make Kikyo jealous, too, and this was like killing two birds with one stone."

Kagome shifted a little, wondering if he'd tell her his entire fucking life story now that she only wanted him gone.

"…When I first met Kikyo," he started, sounding wistful and making her stomach hurt even more, "I couldn't think about anything else but her. Until she sprung it on me that she wanted to have sex with someone else, I thought she felt the same way I did." That made Kagome's heat go cold. Hearing things from his point of view made her feel terribly guilty. "We never fought before. Ever. Not a single time before her, uh, announcement. I've been racking my brain over and over since you got here, and I can't remember a single sign that woulda showed me she wasn't as in love as I was. Am. I don't know… I don't know where I went wrong."

His voice quieted to a whisper at the end, and he didn't have to tell Kagome for her to know this situation was killing him inside.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Kagome said, stiffening when she realized she had spoken out loud. "Kikyo just has, um, _needs_ that you can't possibly fulfill. Either temporary or permanent, that's the way she is. That's the woman you married."

Inuyasha said nothing as he seemed to consider her words. Finally, he responded, "I really do like you, Kagome. I like you more than I've liked anyone in a long time, and I want us to be friends at least."

"Okay," she whispered, feeling weak in the knees even though they weren't even supporting her.

"Look at me," he said in that same deep, dark voice he used during sex.

She shivered. "I-I'm not ready to do that just yet." It still hurt.

No sooner than she said that did she feel his calloused hand cover her shut eyes, his other hand going to her shoulder and turning her over onto her back. Before she could ask what the hell he was doing, his lips covered hers, turning her squeak of anger into a moan of acquiescence with ease. His fangs nibbled at her lower lip with all the gentleness such things could possess, and she opened her mouth to him and her heart.

"Goodnight, Kagome" he whispered against her skin, pulling away and getting off the bed.

"G-goodnight," she gasped, finally opening her eyes to see his broad, bare back as he shut the door and went back to his wife.

**End Note: Cue "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne.**


	5. Merinthophilia

**Note: I wrote my ass off this weekend to have this ready by my birthday, September 21st, which you might recognize on your calendars marked as the best day ever. Yay, me! You all get a present because I am so very generous. Convert your tears of joy and rapturous exaltations of my name into reviews and we'll call it even. **

**This is kinda sloppy (oh my) because I wanted to post it more than I wanted to write it and it is certainly not up to my standards of being at least a 2 of 10 on the scale of all things readable. In short, this chapter is not at all edited and I'm insecure about that. Mea culpa, bae[s].**

**Five: Merinthophilia**

Still reeling from the kiss the next morning, Kagome got out of bed rather late and tentatively made her way downstairs. Kikyo was a late riser and always skipped breakfast, so usually it was just her and Inuyasha awkwardly eating together and trying to ignore one another's weird chewing sounds. Today, she was excited to sit through something she normally dreaded. It was the only time they had alone together, as the rest of her day would be spent at school with Kikyo and then they'd all be together doing who knew what.

As quietly as she could, Kagome entered the kitchen, expecting the large breakfast Inuyasha always prepared for them both. To her disappointment, he was already eating. He'd always waited for her arrival before, no matter how late she slept in. Going to the stove, she checked all the pots and pans, even looking in the microwave, but there wasn't any food. Her stomach grumbled at the sight and she turned to Inuyasha, a questioning look on her face.

"Where's my breakfast?"

He shrugged. "I ain't your mother. Make some cereal."

"But you always make us breakfast…"

He glared at her. "No, I always make _Kikyo _and I breakfast. You just keep eating her food. Thought you could do without the extra calories."

"Are you calling me fat?" she hissed, eyes narrowed.

"You're the one who said it," he drawled, stuffing a giant piece of French toast in his mouth.

"If I didn't mean it before when I said I wouldn't sleep with you anymore, I sure as hell mean it now!" she shouted, momentarily forgetting about the woman upstairs. Inuyasha was acting like he'd never come to her room last night, had never said he wanted to be friends. Instead of being hurt like she was yesterday, she was fucking _angry_.

Inuyasha had the gall to laugh, actually laugh at her. Recovering, his mouth quickly twisted down to its usual sneer and he fired back, "Bullshit. I could whip out my dick right now and your first reaction would be to suck it right into that hot little mouth."

The picture he painted ignited little tendrils of fire beginning to twist down below, which made her even more furious. Whipping her hair back off her shoulder, she let out one laugh full of contempt. "You're so full of yourself. I wouldn't exactly be deprived if I gave up your dick. Kikyo's more than enough for me," she said tauntingly.

Suddenly, he was close to her, right in front of her, his breath sweet with the smell of syrup. "She can't give you what you want," he murmured dangerously, his body heat making her flush. "What you need…"

Realizing he was making an attempt to manipulate her, she just raised her chin and rolled her eyes. "Your wife's got a very nifty tongue and she uses it better than anyone else I've ever been with," she replied, her voice warming as she remembered just how good that tongue had been to her.

Inuyasha's fangs peeked out over his lower lip in what was not quite a smile. "Better than anyone? You sure about that?"

Before she could think up an appropriately biting retort, his hands were on her hips and she was lifted up into the air and set down on the counter top. The sly look on his face stifled anything she could say in objection, and then his hands crept up the side of her legs until they met the waistband of her pajama pants, where they lingered for a moment, warming her hips with their heat before his claws slipped inside the band and dragged the flannel cloth down to her ankles.

"You've got the prettiest pussy I've ever seen," he murmured, tracing her outer lips with the tip of a claw.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered, eyes widening when his knuckle brushed against her clit.

"Proving you wrong."

The heat of his tongue descended on her and Kagome cried out, thighs tensing. He had gone down on her their first night together, but never again after that, always just watching Kikyo do it with eyes filled with lust and torment. Kagome had completely forgotten how much of an expert he was on _all_ things sexual. A whimper escaped her throat and she ground her teeth after a series of particularly pleasurable licks. Inuyasha toned it down a little, reducing the pace of his tongue but bringing his fingers to tease the outer edges of her hole before easing their way inside, stretching her even as they caressed her. Before she could get used to it, he removed his fingers entirely, nipping along gently down her outer lips and then tonguing her cunt, the slick muscle worming its way inside and flitting about the edges at intervals. Kagome squealed and grabbed the back of his head, pressing his face further into her. He grunted in surprise but quickly adapted, his nose grinding against her clit.

"Holy fuck," she panted, straining to keep her eyes open even though she was already seeing stars, simply because the sight of his head between her legs was turning her on tremendously.

Inuyasha glanced up at her, his eyes a deep, devious gold. Sucking her flesh into his mouth, he released it with a wet pop. "I wanna see you play with your tits, Kagome. Pinch your nipples and cum all over my face. I want to eat and drink you," he said, his voice turning into a groan at the end before he dove back in, sucking at her clit with a vengeance.

On the edge of both the counter and her orgasm, Kagome hurriedly obeyed, yanking her top up and feeling herself up, rubbing her nipples and pinching and pulling them, wishing her soft, slender fingers were his own rough and thick ones. His licks sped up, the fury of his passion sending her spiraling away into multiple glorious orgasms. She was so entirely overwhelmed that she didn't even realize when she fell from a sitting position onto her back, hitting her head in the process. Her ponytail took the brunt of the fall, and so she barely noticed.

What she did notice was when Inuyasha pulled away. Still gasping and cumming, she wanted nothing more than to curl up and recover from the intense activity she had just been a participant in. But her partner had other plans. His hands roamed her body, smoothing up her legs and sides to cup her breasts before moving back down and cupping her ass, his lips assaulting hers with violent kisses she didn't have the energy to return, razorblade fangs leaving small nicks on her mouth that matched the marks on her body where his claws had snagged. It seemed like longer but was really just a second, and then she was in his arms and transferred to the carpeted floor.

"My turn," he nearly purred, his pupils very much dilated.

Kagome opened her mouth submissively as he disrobed, but he straddled her ribcage instead of her face. She stared at him questioningly, but he merely put his hands on her breasts and squeezed them together, sandwiching his cock between them. His mouth dropped open in pleasure, eyes rolling back before they closed. His thumbs played with her nipples, giving her another small orgasm that was no more than a brief spasm of her muscles, just strong enough to be noticeable. After a while of simply jerking himself off with her tits, he seemed to want more. Right hand abandoning her breasts, he grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head up slightly so she could lick and suck the tip of his cock. Getting turned on anew by his wildness, she played her part, flicking her tongue inside his hole and swirling around the head, paying special attention to the part underneath before gently sucking. Kagome decided to take control from him and moved her breasts on her own, pushing them further together as he thrust forward. Their eyes connected, and just like that, he shot his orgasm all over her chest, neck, and face, shuddering as he released jet after messy jet.

Inuyasha moved just enough to collapse beside her, half on her. If his orgasm was anywhere near as intense as hers, she knew he must be feeling pretty worn out. Turning her head, Kagome saw he was already looking at her, his eyes revealing something she could not quite identify before turning blank. Tentatively, she moved closer to him, turning on her side to better face him. It looked like he was going to move away, but she kept up her advance and he met her halfway, his lips touching her own with a hesitant kind of tenderness that made her feel warm inside, right where she always thought her soul was located. Kagome returned the kiss in kind, unable to explain what remained after the frantic need for fucking was over and done with. The kiss was slow and unspeakably sweet, and something about it niggled at the back of her brain. What did this remind her of? And then it came to her: This was how he kissed Kikyo.

Inuyasha pulled away as though he had just come to the same shocking realization. They stared at each other, short of breath, though not from any physical exertion. Clearing his throat, the half-demon got to his feet somewhat unsteadily, turning around to go up the stairs. Bringing her knees to her chest, Kagome watched him go.

**O/\o/\O**

The girl spent the rest of the day in a daze. Not even Kikyo could bring her out of her thoughts. She went through her duties robotically, grading papers for her professor to look over, wondering if she should feel guilty. _Was _she doing anything wrong? It was all consensual. Good lord, was it consensual… But something had shifted in a way she was not entirely comfortable with. Something had changed and now she was confused. Did she want Inuyasha as a boyfriend? She shook her head vehemently, a blush rising on her cheeks as she glanced at Kikyo, who was staring at her with a dreamy smile on her face. No, wanting Inuyasha was out of the question. He was a total asshole, not to mention married. But what if he wanted her too? Kagome frowned. Would that make her a homewrecker? She'd always been of the opinion that there was no home to wreck if children weren't involved, but Kikyo was her friend and bed partner, along with so much more. Kikyo was the first friend she'd made in this chapter of her life, the one who'd saved her from her homeless hell, the one who'd given her the ability to help her family out of something similar. Inuyasha never would have done something like that for her. Not for anyone. He was a shiftless, jobless, lazy, mean, leech with beautiful eyes and a gorgeous body. If he were a tubby balding man, she wouldn't even be entertaining thoughts of being with him. It was all physical. No, she definitely didn't want him. Not for more than a fuck here and there. But oh, how he fucked her…

When they arrived home, a little later than usual due to the sheer amount of paperwork they'd had to go through from the recently completed essays on Hellenic Greece, Inuyasha was waiting by the door, obviously impatient. Kikyo smiled at him, and he returned it with what Kagome was sure he thought was a smile but looked more like a grimace. The man seemed incapable of expressing joy. His eyes darted to her, and she tried to avoid looking at him, but his gaze raked over her body and she couldn't repress a shudder. They sized one another up for just a fraction of a second before they both turned their attention to Kikyo.

"How was your day?" she asked Inuyasha, kissing him on the cheek.

He shrugged. "Same old boring shit." He didn't return the question, obviously uninterested.

Used to it, Kikyo nodded. "Kagome and I grabbed dinner back at school, so—"

"Yeah, okay," he said gruffly. Kikyo glared at him and looked ready to say something sharp when he continued. "I wanna try something."

Her eyes lit up with interest and she glanced at Kagome, who suddenly felt like a sex doll.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, voice low and soaked in sex.

Inuyasha grinned, the look sleazy and feral. "Remember our honeymoon?"

Kikyo bit her lip and nodded, her nipples abruptly becoming erect, visibly straining against her thin blouse. Kagome could almost smell the woman getting wet. What the hell had they done on their honeymoon?! That was supposed to be an occasion of expressing deepest love, not exploring lust.

"Since Kagome is a part of this relationship now, how about we initiate her into the marriage like we did with each other?" he innocently suggested.

Kikyo merely smiled and bolted upstairs, seemingly to make preparations. Kagome, however, was floored. Marriage. He had said _marriage_. They were going to initiate her into their _**marriage**_. Though that seemed blasé to the both of them, it meant a lot to Kagome. It meant she would be with them, a part of them, a member of their family and not just some bought and paid for whore. It meant there were feelings involved. It meant commitment. Maybe she was reading too much into this, okay, she definitely was, but that knowledge didn't stop the tears of happiness from pricking her eyes.

"Are you ready, Kagome?" Kikyo asked softly from the staircase, wearing nothing but a pair of white high-waisted satin panties.

Was she?

"Come on," Inuyasha murmured encouragingly, encasing her trembling hand in his.

She didn't think anymore. She just felt.

When they arrived in the bedroom, the married couple took turns undressing her. Kikyo slowly unbuttoned her pale pink blouse, pressing warm kisses against each patch of skin that was revealed. Meanwhile, Inuyasha unzipped her skirt, fingers teasingly caressing her skin. Dropping to his knees, he kissed the small, bare space of her navel, flicking out his tongue and dragging it ever so torturously across her skin. Kagome shivered, and her skirt abruptly dropped to the floor, leaving her wearing only a small white thong. As Kikyo dragged her shirt off her arms, Inuyasha began to kiss along her mons, right on the edge of where the thong was stretched tight across her. A whimper escaped her lips and Kikyo pressed a kiss against her pulse, her lips traveling downward until they reached the soft tops of her breasts, pushed up and out by the enhancing bra she wore. The older woman swiftly unclipped it, and instead of taking a nipple into her mouth like Kagome expected, she threw the garment across the room and pressed her lips against hers, frantic in her desire. Their nipples brushed against each other and Kagome groaned, spurred on by the sheer amount of feelings Kikyo was displaying. Deciding to be bold, the student grabbed her professor by the hips and embraced her, kissing her into a state of madness, their breasts smashed between them. Kikyo moaned in rapture, one hand on Kagome's ass and the other on her husband's head, playing with his hair as he dragged the girl's underwear down with his teeth.

Somehow, they maneuvered their way to the bed, Kagome ending up underneath the both of them. Inuyasha was between her legs once again, smacking his lips with a lustful gluttony as he ate her out. Meanwhile, his wife was busying herself with the young girl's mouth, lazily running her fingertips up her stomach and over her ribs until they almost touched her nipple and then back down again, going higher each time. Torn between keeping her hooded eyes on Kikyo's as they kissed and craning her neck to watch as Inuyasha played with her pussy, Kagome simply closed her eyes and gave herself to the sensations. At that moment, Kikyo's evil teasing fingers finally made good on their promise and brushed against her nipple, the small touch on her beyond turned-on body making her jolt, which pushed her cunt further onto the half-demon's face. Mouth falling open in a moan, Kagome broke the kiss with her professor and looked at the man between her legs, cumming in a gushing burst when she locked eyes with him just as his long tongue nudged her clit.

Taking advantage of her open mouth, Kikyo offered her breast, licking her lips when the girl took it into her mouth, face still rapturous from her ongoing orgasm. Pulling away, Kikyo rearranged herself so she was on her hands and knees on top of Kagome, top angled downwards to give her student access to her aching nipples. Inuyasha seemed called by the high, swaying bottom of his wife, as he quickly finished Kagome up and rose to his knees, plunging roughly into Kikyo without a warning. His wife cried out in surprise and pleasure, pressing herself back on his cock. Kagome observed all this from below, the hard nipple in her mouth combined with the display making her wet all over again.

"Fuck." Inuyasha grunted in happiness as he pumped into Kikyo, establishing a rhythm. "I can still taste your cunt, Kagome," he rasped as he licked his lips, eyes meeting hers even at such a difficult angle.

The college girl's clit begged for more attention at that comment. Mewling helplessly, she continued to suck on her professor's nipple, going harder before switching. A slight trembling of limbs was the only sign of Kikyo's orgasm, and she collapsed on top of Kagome, her husband continuing to pump away inside her. Kagome was in heaven, her clit finally getting the attention it needed as Kikyo's flesh rubbed against it. She and Inuyasha were locked in the most erotic staring contest she'd ever participated in. He didn't have to say a word to tell her what he was thinking. She just knew, having somehow unlocked the secret to reading his eyes. They told her he was imagining her, her and her pussy, her cum on his cock. Wanting to see him cum, she shifted a little until one of her breasts was visible to him, Kikyo resting on the other one. A small smile on her face, Kagome brought the tip of her left index finger to her mouth, sucking on it as she had on her professor's tit just a couple minutes ago. When she finally pulled it away, a strand of saliva still connected it to her mouth. Licking her bottom lip, she pursed her lips in a kiss before she circled her finger around her areola, enjoying the way his eyes followed the small movement as though hypnotized. Just as she brought it to her nipple, rubbing against it until it shone, his face twisted in what looked like pain, though she knew it was much the opposite. Crying out, he finished inside his wife, adding his weight to what she smilingly thought of as a dog pile.

"How the hell did you do all that on your honeymoon with just two people?" Kagome giggled.

Kikyo just smiled and brushed back her student's bangs. "Oh, that was just foreplay."

Inuyasha pulled out and rolled over, reaching for his bedside table drawer. "_This _is how we started our honeymoon," he said, holding up a bottle of what looked like massage oil.

The professor grabbed the bottle from him, eager to get started. Two sets of hands helped turn Kagome over on to her stomach. She felt goosebumps pop up along her arms in anticipation of what was to come. Kikyo straddled her lower back while Inuyasha knelt between her legs, his hands running up and down her limbs. The oil spurted over her shoulder blades, warm and thick and smelling slightly of honey. The sensation was pleasant and soon magnified by the feel of Kikyo's sure hands smoothing the oil into her skin, massaging away the tenseness that still lingered from the stress of the past few months. It was more relaxing than sexual while still retaining some sensual feeling. Sighing happily, Kagome relaxed her head on her arms, feeling peaceful.

Her content was interrupted when Kikyo handed the bottle to her husband. The entire time his wife had been working on Kagome's back, he had been running his hands up and down her legs, stopping here and there to give small, secret caresses that she barely noticed. When he got his hands on the bottle, however, he wasted no time and quickly squirted about half the bottle's contents onto her ass. Kagome shivered and felt herself moisten, the sensation of the oil dripping in to her ass crack and crevices making her moan aloud. His large hands massaged her cheeks, squeezing them roughly before pulling them apart, allowing for the oil to sluggishly run past her pink starburst and into unfamiliar territory. His fingers played across the crevice, letting her get accustomed to the feeling. Slick with oil, his index finger rimmed around the hole, barely dipping in a couple times. It was driving Kagome crazy, and she tried to push back against him, but Kikyo's weight prevented her.

Meanwhile, Kikyo had thoroughly oiled her entire back, massaging all her troubles away. Now her hands were impatiently teasing her sides, concentrating on the sides of her breasts. Between Inuyasha fingering her ass and Kikyo almost touching her aching nipples, Kagome was beyond frustrated. Just as the torture was becoming too much, Kikyo slid off and Inuyasha flipped her over, discreetly cleaning his fingers with a baby wipe he'd brought out just for this purpose. The couple switched places, with Kikyo going between her legs and Inuyasha straddling her pelvis, staring down at her with hungry eyes. Kagome looked up at him, begging him for the amazing, powerful release he never failed to give her. One side of his lips quirked up and then the bottle of oil was in his hand. He applied it generously to her breasts, taking his time and drawing spirals on her body until the bottle was nearly empty, flinging it carelessly to the side when he was done.

Kikyo grabbed the bottle, surprising Kagome and making her jump when she shoved it inside her pussy, just a couple of inches. She fucked her with it, in and out, slow and teasing, releasing a burst of oil each time she thrust inward. Just hearing the noises of her own juices combined with the massage oil had Kagome ready to cum. Seeming to sense that, her professor withdrew the bottle from her. Just as she was about to voice her displeasure at such an action, Kikyo picked up where her husband had left off, the fingers of her left hand exploring her ass as the fingers of her right similarly fucked her pussy.

The girl's attention was again captured by Inuyasha, who slid his hands over her breasts, cupping them before he finally touched her nipples, his thumbs just barely nudging them. The slickness of the oil somehow amplified the sensations and Kagome squirmed in pleasure, her lips parting in a gasp. The half-demon smirked down at her, eyes ablaze with desire and confidence. She hated him for how much it turned her on.

"Little slut," he cooed fondly for her ears only, nothing negative in his tone. Kagome frowned anyway, disturbed.

"Don't call me that," she whispered back. It gave her confusing feelings, much like everything else he did or said. It turned her on, yeah, but she didn't want to be a slut. She just wanted to be Kagome.

Inuyasha acted as though he hadn't heard her, leaning down to press his lips to hers with a firm message: You are not your own. Kagome couldn't help but to answer him, arguing back with her own kiss. She fought as he attempted to overwhelm her, biting his lip just shy of savagely. His eyes gleamed in appreciation and he withdrew, going back to her breasts. After a few seconds, he moved to kneel at her side, lowering his head and taking one oiled nipple into his mouth, adding his hot tongue to the sensual mix that was currently torturing Kagome.

The girl closed her eyes, unable to fully comprehend the maddeningly blissful height she had reached. How was it possible for everything to feel so good without it making her cum already? Kikyo's light fingering was doing nothing more than driving her to the edge before pulling her back again. Each time she cried out, wordlessly pleading for them to let her finish, they reduced their pace. Even though she'd learned to muffle her voice, they seemed to guess what she was feeling and when. Kagome couldn't win. As she was pondering this, Inuyasha took himself from her breast, and before she could fully open her eyes, he had tied her up with a rope, using demonic speed and strength to ensure she was not able to escape.

"W-what?" she gasped in confusion, craning her neck so she could see that her wrists really were restrained and secured to the bed posts.

"_This_ is what made our honeymoon memorable," Inuyasha said, his mouth glistening with the massage oil. Somehow, the sight made her pussy clench.

Kikyo took the silken rope from her husband's clawed hands, quickly tying an intricate pattern of knots across Kagome's body, framing her breasts and finishing it off at her pussy, making it tight against her dripping slit. The student moaned as her professor began to knead her breasts, squirming in place. She quickly discovered that the more she moved, the more the rope rubbed against her clit, sending delicious little sparks of pleasure through her. One fang peeking out in a smirk, Inuyasha tugged upwards on the rope she was attempting to use to get herself off, his interference helping her along. They worked together in harmony, her glazed eyes looking up and studying his beautifully masculine profile, embedding the way his skin glowed into her mind.

"More!" she begged when he began to slow down. "Oh god, _please_, Inuyasha."

Hearing her prayer, he added his fingers to the mix and quickly thrust them into her, finding her g-spot after a second of searching and rubbing it with the tips of his fingers, swishing from side to side. With him doing that and Kikyo pulling at her nipples with her teeth, Kagome came with a shriek, her limbs spasming uncontrollably as she bucked her hips.

Her professor crawled up to kiss her, moaning and fucking her mouth with her tongue. "You sound so hot when you cum," she murmured against her lips, giving the bottom one a small nip.

Beyond words at this point, Kagome only kissed her back with everything she had. Even though she'd just had the most spectacular sexual experience of her young life, she wanted more. So much more. Turning her head away from Kikyo, she looked at Inuyasha, who was watching them and stroking his weeping cock.

"Fuck me, Inuyasha," she commanded, her mouth in an open half-smile, delirious from it all. "Fuck me while I eat your wife out."

His expression turned feral and his cock twitched, a growl rumbling in his chest. As he lined himself up with Kagome's cunt, Kikyo positioned herself over her student's face, facing her husband while kneeling and spreading her legs. Some of Inuyasha's cum dripped out from Kikyo and into Kagome's open mouth and she savored it, licking and sucking away all she could. The half-demon slowly entered her well-lubricated pussy, shuddering each time her channel clenched or fluttered around him. In sync, the married couple began to ride her, starting off slow in order to prolong the moment. But Kagome wanted something different. She wanted what she expected when she agreed to all this. Wild, crazy, violent, fast, hard fucking. There wasn't much she could do tied up as she was, so she just worked her tongue as best as she could, flattening the muscle and swiping it from side to side across her professor's clit and then stabbing it into her pussy repeatedly. Kikyo began to grind on her face, and Kagome pictured how she must look, mouth open in pleasure, brow slightly furrowed, fingers pulling at her nipples. In her mental movie, the couple were kissing each other tenderly. She needed to show herself that, to remind herself that she could never really be with either one of them.

"Your little pussy is barely swallowing up his cock," Kikyo said, her voice tight and breathless. Her fingers began to rub Kagome's clit in earnest. "Does it hurt? Does it hurt when he fucks you, but you still can't get enough?"

Tears from the overstimulation leaked out of Kagome's eyes and raced down her temples. She shook her head rapidly from side to side, her tongue still doing its job. She knew Kikyo meant it to be dirty talk, but Kagome had always been able to take a good fucking. She was blessed in that respect.

"Bite her clit, Kagome," Inuyasha joined in, sounding like he was clenching his jaw. "Bite her and make her cum all over you, just—like—that." The last few words were spaced with thrusts and he fucked her hard and deep.

Kikyo ground down on her harder, pinching her student's erect nipples as if to say "don't you dare", probably not wanting to cum just yet. Just like that, Kagome abandoned what little control she had left, fucking Inuyasha back as she followed orders and took Kikyo's clit between her teeth, nipping it gently. As he'd said, Kikyo released a torrent of her juices all over Kagome's face, wailing her name and shaking so hard it felt like she was convulsing on top of her. Something about feeling her professor cum like that, the knowledge that she had been the cause of such a powerful orgasm set off her own and her pussy clamped down on Inuyasha's cock. Letting out a roar that made her jump, Inuyasha pounded into her, half a dozen thrusts of pure power before he came, filling her with his otherworldly seed.

After they recovered, Kikyo left to go take a much needed shower, leaving Inuyasha to untie Kagome. He did so only slightly slower than he'd tied her up, the eagerness gone for now. She was surprised when he even took the time to massage her wrists and ankles to help her circulation go back to normal. The entire time, she said nothing, only staring at him, committing all that he was to memory, the visible details as well as the invisible, the things he carried inside. When he finished, laying himself down next to her, their eyes met and held.

He was just as confused as she was.

Even though she knew it was a bad idea, she initiated a kiss. It was chaste, sweet, and all too brief. One of the kind that lingered on the lips as well as on the brain. Sighing, Kagome turned her back to him, deciding not to shower with Kikyo and instead waiting for her to finish. She had a crush on her professor's husband. That was bad. She was a bad person. Aside from that, it would only hurt her in the end, even if he did like her back. It would be the height of ingratitude.

She couldn't want Inuyasha.

**O/\o/\O**

The following day was a Saturday so they were all at home together. The married couple didn't seem the type to take part in any sort of activity (besides sex), so weekends usually consisted of such boring things as binge watching, pizza deliveries, and casual sex with multiple partners. That Saturday in particular found Kagome sprawled across the downstairs sofa still in her pajamas even though she'd been up for several hours. Flipping through the channels had revealed that there was absolutely nothing to watch anywhere in the world. Bored, she at last settled on a dumb show for kids, the kind where the characters broke the fourth wall and stared at the viewer with their giant dead two-dimensional eyes. Ugh.

"You didn't eat your breakfast."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You mean I didn't eat _Kikyo's _breakfast."

Inuyasha stood in front of her, blocking her view of the television screen. His expression was a mix of a mild childish anger and shyness that she would have found endearing were he not a married man and a total jerk.

"Kikyo never eats breakfast, anyway." When she said nothing, he continued, "I even made the eggs the way you like them. No shells."

She had to fight to keep her lips from smiling. Just as she was about to respond, her cell phone began to blare the chorus of an old girl band's top song, the special tone signaling her mother was calling. Lurching off the couch and to the coffee table where the phone lay vibrating almost violently, Kagome quickly picked up, heart racing.

"Hey, Mama!" she chirped brightly. It had been only a couple days since they'd last spoken, and usually they only talked once per week, so something important had to have happened.

"Kagome! Are you busy?"

It took her a second to puzzle out what her mother had said since the background noise was so loud. Sending Inuyasha a covert glance, she replied, "Um, no?"

"Good, good. Well, I wanted this to be a surprise, but I just passed by your apartment and your landlord told me you'd moved out, so I don't know where to go from here. Where are you staying, sweetie? Sota and I want to take you out to dinner and celebrate you and everything you've done."

Kagome swore her heart stopped beating before the adrenaline started it again. "Oh, um, uh, I, well—Can you hold on a minute?" she stammered, slamming her phone down on the cushion next to her.

Inuyasha was looking at her like she'd grown another head. "Did the caller say something about 'seven days'?" he smirked.

"My mom and brother are here and I didn't tell them I moved and they want to come over but they didn't tell me and _Idon'tknowwhattodo_!" she whisper-shrieked, tears beginning to form.

He just raised a brow like she was a particularly ridiculous squawking chicken.

"Invite them over. We'll just tell them part of the truth," Kikyo said from behind the couch, wrapping her arms around Kagome's shoulders in comfort. The act had the desired affect, and Kagome almost immediately regained her normal breathing pattern.

Gently picking up her phone, she cleared her throat and said, "Well, I actually got a job with one of my professors. It's a live-in position, and it's been pretty hectic adjusting, so I guess I forgot to tell you…" she trailed off, hoping she sounded honest.

"Oh, Kagome, that's wonderful! Tell me the address and I'll take a Lyft right over."

Giving her both the address and directions since the house was in a sort of out of the way place, Kagome said her goodbyes and ended the call, bowing her head forward and covering her face with her hair, creating her own little sanctuary. Great, a family visit. A month ago, she would have been ecstatic to the point of tears, but this was the last thing she needed right now.

"They'll be here in about twenty minutes. We should get dressed," she muttered, flipping her hair back.

Kikyo kissed her cheek. "I'd love to meet your mother. What's she like?"

She shrugged. "Um, pretty mothery, actually. She's nice and understanding and she works hard but never complains. My little brother's coming, too. He's just a kid, so we need to keep the conversation G-rated," she said, pointedly glaring at Inuyasha. "After that, we'll be going to dinner. She'll probably want you to come too, considering all you've done for me."

Kikyo smiled. "I'm glad we showered last night, then. You're welcome to anything in my closet, Kagome. I'll even do your hair for you, if you'd like."

"Thank you," she whispered, again overwhelmed by feelings of guilt mixed with a strong admiration bordering on love. _Love_. Could she be feeling something for Kikyo as well? Her face paled. Holy hell, that was just what she needed. Falling in love with not one, but two married people who just happened to be with each other. The psychology textbooks would have a field day with this one.

"Hurry up," Inuyasha grunted. "They'll be here any minute. I'll wash the dishes."

"You're not going to change?" Kikyo asked, brow raised as she took in his appearance. A t-shirt with several holes in it paired with baggy sweatpants and dirty bare feet.

"Nah."

Sighing, she took Kagome's hand. ""We'll just have to look good enough for all three of us, then."

Kikyo's closet was one of the wonders of Kagome's world. It was huge and had a skylight, with one wall dedicated just to shoes. All of it still gave her chills.

"What are you wearing?" she asked, barely caring. Her heart was pounding with anxiety.

Her professor shrugged. "Just a skirt and blouse. You know, my professor uniform. You'd look lovely in pale pink, though." She pulled out a pretty chiffon dress with a flourish and Kagome immediately fell in love.

The doorbell rang just as Kikyo was putting the finishing touches on Kagome's braided crown, little plastic pink flowers attached here and there throughout. The girl began to feel just as confident for the meeting as she was in her appearance. Speeding down the stairs, she pushed Inuyasha out of the way before he could open the door. For some reason, she felt seeing him interact with her family would make her like him even more, and she couldn't take that right now.

"Mama!" she shrieked a bit too loudly, happily embracing the woman on the doorstep. "C'mere, Sota," she added when she noticed her little brother staring at her like she was a freak. No one was exempt from her hugs.

"It's so good to see you again, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. "And who is this?"

Ignoring her mother's question, she pushed past Inuyasha and led her family into the parlor, sitting them down on the sofa and hoping to God that Sota wouldn't dirty the room as she always feared she would.

"You have to meet my professor, Kikyo," Kagome gushed, sending telepathic signals to the woman in hopes of hurrying her up. "She's so amazing! She's so smart and beautiful and kind and she's barely thirty!"

Her mother chuckled. "It almost sounds like you're in love with her."

She laughed nervously, the high titter making her squirm. "Um, yeah. So, I invited Kikyo to come with us, if that's okay."

She nodded. "That's fine. I'd love to learn more about the woman who was so generous with my little girl. You never told me what exactly it is that she hired you to do."

Mrs. Higurashi gave her the mom inquisition look like she never had before. Kagome could feel the beginnings of an anxiety attack coming on.

"You must be Kagome's mother," Kikyo said smilingly, quickly coming down the stairs. Suddenly, Kagome could breathe again. "She's told me so much about you and what happened to your shrine. I used to live in a shrine myself, and I can't imagine what you're going through right now. To lose your home is a disaster, but all the history it contained as well!" She shook her head, truly grieving.

"Thank you, and thank you so much for helping my daughter," Mrs. Higurashi said, the tears she'd fought back a minute ago finally escaping. "I'm forever indebted to you."

Kikyo waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense. Kagome is my favorite student and it's been my pleasure to have her around the house."

"And what are her duties exactly? It wasn't made clear whether she's a nanny or a housekeeper or—"

"Oh gosh, we're late for our reservations!" Kagome interrupted. They didn't have any reservations since they would be going to Kikyo's restaurant, but she needed an excuse to shut her mom up before she gave her a heart attack. "We'll take Kikyo's car. You'll love it, Sota, it's a convertible and everything."

The boy looked up from where he'd been scratching some dry skin on his thumb, eyes lighting up with interest.

"Can we leave the top down?"

Kagome's smile was strained. "If you can beat me there!"

Mrs. Higurashi grabbed Sota by collar before he could dash away without even knowing where the door to the garage was. "I don't believe I've been introduced," she said pleasantly, eyes on Inuyasha. "You are?"

Before Kagome could come up with something to say (or fake a seizure), Inuyasha shook her mother's hand. His smile was cruel, the kind he'd had on the beach that day he'd hurt her.

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho, Kikyo's husband and Kagome's boyfriend."

It seemed like everyone in the room shut down, frozen in shock at his words. Kagome's knees began shaking and she couldn't seem to gather enough air to breathe.

"I-I'm sorry, what was that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, as though his words had not been confirmed by the stunned reactions of the other two women.

"My wife and I hired Kagome to liven things up in the bedroom," he said casually, as though discussing golf techniques. "It was Kikyo's idea, and obviously I couldn't say no. I mean, what kind of moron would pass up the opportunity to fuck two women at once?"

Kagome wanted to say something, to call him a liar, but she couldn't. Her mother's face had gone stark white, her lips nothing more than a thin line across her face. The only other time Kagome could remember her looking anything even remotely like that was when the police officer came to their house and informed them that her father had been in an accident and there weren't enough body parts recovered to fill the coffin.

What was worse was Sota's reaction. His face, so very much like Kagome's, was crinkled up in confusion and anger. She knew he would cry as soon as he was alone. Even if he didn't quite know what was going on, some part of him understood. The little boy she had helped raise knew she was nothing better than a whore now.

Without even a glance at her, which both relieved Kagome and tore her apart, her mother left, dragging Sota away with a firm grip on his upper arm, slamming the door on her way out.

Things immediately changed from oppressive non-activity to chaos. Kagome was crying so hard she couldn't breathe, hyperventilating as she recalled the looks on their faces, imagined what they must be thinking. Bile was rising up her esophagus and soon she was choking.

Kikyo slapped Inuyasha hard across the face. "What the _fuck _is wrong with you?!" she shrieked, a few tears leaving her eyes as she sympathized with Kagome. "They weren't even here for five goddamn minutes and you tore their family apart!"

"You're making it worse," he hissed, glancing at Kagome who was now doubled over in emotional pain and shame.

She just laughed. "I don't think I can make it any worse at this point." Walking over to Kagome, she knelt beside her, enveloping her in a loving embrace. Her voice changed from furious to soft and sweet without any effort. "You and I will be sleeping permanently in the guest bedroom, Kagome. We can go shopping for a new bed and furniture and everything, your pick. Whatever you want, you get."

Desperate for any acceptance and affection, Kagome clung to her, crying her heart out into the crook her professor's neck just like she used to do with her mother when she was a child and had skinned her knee.

Inuyasha snorted. "Like that's a fucking punishment. You'll be back before the week is out." His tone wavered, nowhere near as sure as his words.

Kikyo glared at him. "I am not punishing you, Inuyasha. I'm done. We were just prolonging the inevitable, anyway."

"So you want a divorce? After all this fucking time, after all the fucking bullshit you put me through?!" Kagome thought he sounded more hurt than angry.

Kikyo's attention was back on Kagome, whose fit was winding down into little hiccups and a few tears here and there. "I'll go move our stuff to that room, okay? Do you want a glass of water? Maybe you should sit down."

Kagome only shook her head, not ready to speak yet.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Kikyo left, giving Inuyasha one last glare before rushing up the stairs.

"So I guess you hate me too now, huh?" he said, collapsing into his armchair.

She dried her eyes and sniffled. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked at her in shock. "You're _what_?"

"I said I'm sorry! You were just… You were trying to be nice, and I acted like I didn't even want you around and now I ruined everything. You and Kikyo are fighting because I was stupid." She began to cry again, thinking of the trouble she'd caused.

He shook his head, eyes raised to the ceiling. "Don't do this to me. Don't pull this shit with me, Kagome, not now. I can't take it anymore. I don't even know what's going on anymore."

"You're just honest," she whispered, rising to her feet, somewhat embarrassed at her little breakdown. "I shouldn't have treated you that way, and I shouldn't have expected the two of you to lie for me."

The half-demon sighed and covered his face with his hands. After a small pause, he said, "Look. Kikyo hates my guts right now, and she should. I'm not too fond of her either right now. It's not your fault. We had our problems before you even got here. I'm sorry I hurt you. Sorry I've been hurting you. But listen up, Kagome." His posture straightened and he looked her in the eye. "For a while now, I've been thinking you're the only good thing I've got in my life. I ain't gonna say that again, so remember it."

He seemed timid as he waited for her reaction. In truth, Kagome had no idea how she should respond. For some reason, that one sentence more than made up for what he'd done to her, even though she knew it shouldn't and she was being just another stupid girl. Walking over to him, she held out her hand, giving him a small smile. His hand enveloped hers and she brought it to her mouth, giving his knuckles a small kiss, putting into action what she didn't think she could say. His palm turned over and he caressed her face, his thumb lingering on the corner of her lips, his eyes abandoning their condescending hardness for something infinitely gentle, something sweet.

Turning, Kagome skipped away to help Kikyo upstairs, not wanting Inuyasha to see the answering feelings in her eyes.

**End note: The only thing more boring than writing this chapter was rereading it. Ugh, I feel sorry for you guys. It wouldn't have ever gotten written if I didn't force it, though. Also, I am hella jealous of people with big closets. One of my cousins has a walk-in closet with a skylight, and guess what? That's just her closet for shoes. Meanwhile, I cannot get the drawers to open on my Ikea chest. **


	6. Polyphilia

**Note: Happy hump day! I'd tell you updates will be coming more regularly in the future, but that would probably be a lie. I will, however, promise you I'm going to make a sincere effort. Me for president 2016! A chicken in every pot and smut in every plot.**

**We're half done with this story. :) **

**Six: Polyphilia**

For what was perhaps the seventh time that evening, Kagome dialed her mother's number. She'd taken sanctuary in the guest room, fed up with Inuyasha's erratic behavior and Kikyo's pity. In retrospect, she should have guessed having two intimate partners would bring twice the drama. So caught up in her thoughts, she almost didn't catch it when the ringing stopped and it didn't immediately go to voicemail. Kagome had been calling for what felt like so long that she almost forgot what that meant and hung up, but the quiet breathing brought her back to reality with a jolt.

"…Mama?" she croaked.

An exhausted nasal exhale was all she got in response. That was worse than any terrible thing the woman could have said.

Kagome broke down. "Oh gods, Mama, I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to find out! I-I just thought this was the best thing right now." She wasn't entirely sure she was audible through the hiccupping gasps, but she tried her hardest to continue. "You don't know what I was living through before they took me in, Mama, it was so _hard_, I could barely—"

"That's enough," Kun-loon said firmly, her voice cracking like a whip through the speaker. "I know it was difficult for you after the fire, but I thought your father and I raised you better than that. I know we did."

The thought of her deceased parent shocked her into silence, though the tears continued to fall. What would he have said if he had been the remaining parent? Would she have turned out differently and never even considered Kikyo's offer?

Kun-loon's voice broke through her thoughts. "What do you have to say for yourself, Kagome?" Her words were the same ones she'd used when she'd caught Kagome sneaking out after dark or cutting a class. It seemed like she hadn't quite absorbed the situation enough to change her parental vocabulary.

"…I have nothing to say," she whispered.

"You can come home, you know," Kun-loon said after a short pause, voice filled with feeling. "You can drop your classes and go to a good school back home. Maybe take a year off and work at the shop with me. We have an opening for a cashier right now, and I'm sure we'll be fine."

"No." The word was out of her mouth before she could even think about it. It didn't take long for her to realize it was true. She _liked _her life now. Maybe not all of it, but certain aspects. She couldn't go back to being the girl she was before. Everything was different now. The world was a bigger place for her. "I swear, it's not as bad as you think, Mama. It's different, but it's a good different, at least for me and who I am right now."

"I can't approve. I won't."

"I don't either," Kagome insisted. That was true. The situation was not at all ideal and there were far too many negative possibilities. Suppose either she or Kikyo were to get pregnant despite the precautions they took? This kind of atmosphere was no place for a child. She was a hypocrite, but a happy one.

"I just wish you were the one to tell me, Kagome. I never would have just dropped in like that, especially with your little brother there."

There was another small pause while Kagome tried to stop the burning in her throat long enough to choke out a response. "I thought you'd hate me. I thought you'd never want to see me again."

"You're still my daughter. I'm always going to love you, Kagome, remember that. You can always come home."

"Maybe one day, Mama."

"I really did want to see you, but I think it's better if Sota and I go back home. He doesn't really understand what happened and he's upset. He needs time to forget about it."

"…You really don't hate me?" She had been so sure her mother would scream at her, call her a whore, or worse, never speak to her again.

"I'm trying to be strong!" Kun-loon said, raising her voice. Kagome hadn't realized it before, but her mother was on the edge. "Dammit, Kagome, do you really want to put yourself there? You don't have to do this just because you think we need it. We don't need the money that badly and we never will. Nothing is worth this much!"

Somehow, her mother's small loss of control made Kagome feel calm. All urge to cry was gone for the first time in hours. "They treat me well, Mama. I'm doing fine."

"I'm _begging you_ to reconsider this. Think of your brother, think of your future! Think of me and how I feel. Just come home. Please, Kagome, do it for your family."

"I'll think about it," she sighed. "I'd like to at least finish the semester. After that, who knows?"

For a while, she just listened to the sound of her mother's breathing on the line, wondering if she was crying and how badly she'd hurt her. The setting sun shone through the window and its glare eclipsed her face in the mirror across from the bed she was curled up on. For some reason, it gave her a sort of satisfaction.

"I wish I could say goodbye, but there's nothing good about it," Kun-loon finally said, her voice quiet and defeated. "I can't in good conscience accept your money, so please don't send any more. I'll see you on your break, and that's non-negotiable."

She opened her mouth to tell her mother she loved her, but the call was already ended.

"Why the fuck were you on the phone all goddamn day?"

Kagome jumped in surprise. How the hell had Inuyasha managed to open the door without her noticing? "I was trying to talk to my mother and only just reached her."

"Oh." He seemed mildly chagrined. "Are you leaving, then?"

"I don't want to, but it would mean a lot to my family."

"Well, before you do, I need to make it up to you. How 'bout tomorrow after your class we can go grocery shopping and you can pick out all the food."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course _he'd _think letting her pick out snacks would make up for him revealing her sex life to her family. She wanted to say no, but the look on his face seemed like he was scared she'd say just that, and she found herself nodding.

"I'll pick you up after class."

His grin showed one glittering fang and she wondered if anyone as infuriating and beautiful as him had ever made anyone as miserable and ecstatic as he made her.

**O\o/O**

"I thought you said I'd get to pick?"

"I thought you'd pick out food appropriate for higher mammals, not shitty rabbit…shit."

Kagome rolled her eyes and placed the tomatoes back on the stand. "I hardly think homemade chicken parmigiana would qualify as 'rabbit food'."

Ignoring her, he pushed the basket to the back of the store where the meat was, nearly mowing over several very tired housewives. Biting her lip, Kagome kept a small distance from him, not wanting people to think she was with the crazy guy. By the time she reached Inuyasha again, he was loading a huge stack of plastic-wrapped steaks into the cart, much more than they'd need for tonight and possible the rest of the week.

"We're having steak and cheese fries," he announced, knowing she was there without looking at her. "I'll do the cooking."

"So, just like always, then."

No response. Kagome sighed at the thought of her eventual heart attack and busied herself with looking at the different cuts of meat. She was far from a vegetarian, but looking at unprepared meat nauseated her. She was grateful Inuyasha didn't seem to have the same problem, but then again, he was a half-demon. Demons were known to prefer their meat raw, preferably still warm from the kill. Seemingly satisfied with what looked to her to be an entire ranch's worth of steak, Inuyasha wandered back to the produce, stopping in front of the potatoes. He checked each one carefully, skipping over the blemished and small ones, the swift and sure movements of his hands reminding her of her mother.

Kagome cleared her throat, which felt suddenly tight. "So, did you always aspire to be a househusband or did you just fall into it?"

He glared at her. "Living with Kikyo taught me a lot of things I never even thought to learn. Cooking, cleaning, shopping... A lot of work goes into maintaining a house."

"I'm sure it does, Mrs. Taisho," she smirked, remembering the egg shells she'd had to pick out of her breakfast every morning.

Inuyasha nearly slammed the tied bag of potatoes into the cart. "I do the yardwork, I fix the plumbing, I sniff out and find the goddamn rats, and I go along with all her shit. I'm the perfect fucking husband, and people better start goddamn fucking realizing it!"

She wanted to make a comment on his lack of employment, but felt she had pushed him a little too far. "And what are we having for dessert?"

His face softened. "Kikyo likes pecan pie. I put one together this morning and stashed it in the freezer for later."

A pang of envy entered her heart, not for the first time. As much as she derided him, she wanted someone to care for her as much as Inuyasha cared for Kikyo. Someone to love her seemingly unconditionally, more than she loved herself, more than they loved themselves. At this point in her life, Kagome thought it was impossible for someone like her. Where would she find a man to equal Inuyasha? Or at least inspire equal feelings in her. There was only him. But it didn't really matter. She'd get him out of her system. Hell, all she had to do was constantly recall how cruel he'd been. He barely had a grasp on her name, and she doubted he knew anything about her, even something simple like her age.

"You really, really love her," she murmured, glancing at him and smiling as much as she was able.

Inuyasha shrugged. "When you invest everything in someone, you sort of have to."

The checkout lines were blessedly brief, but Kagome was still impatient to get home. She had a lot of homework to do and she wasn't in the best of moods. Just because she was screwing Kikyo didn't make the workload any lighter. She supposed the at-home tutoring helped, but the sessions usually devolved into something of a more sexual nature before any real headway had been made. Kikyo had made the insane demand of their class at the beginning of the semester that all essays be hand-written in ink. Yes, penmanship counted. Who the hell even did that anymore? Her regular writing looked like a badly pieced together ransom note as it was, but her cursive was awful.

"Here," Inuyasha grunted, face illuminated only by the flickering street lights outside the store.

Kagome blinked up at him. Somehow, without her even really registering it, they had exited. Quickly looking down to what he was sticking in her face, she saw her favorite type of chocolate bar. All of a sudden, everything that weighed so heavily on her seemed like nothing and she was filled with a girlish giddiness.

"Chocochocoroonies! My favorite. How'd you know?"

He snorted and pushed the cart to the car. "You leave the wrappers scattered all around the couch. Someone has to pick them up, and it ain't fuckin' magic elves."

Smiling, she trotted up to him and jumped, kissing him on the cheek. "I know. Thank you."

His face colored but he just grumbled typical gruff nonsense and loaded the bags in the trunk. Still grinning happily to herself, Kagome buckled her seatbelt and caressed the candy bar.

The drive back was silent, but it was of the comfortable sort. Kagome felt the chocolate bar must be melting from her body heat which always seemed to steadily increase when in the half-demon's presence. They arrived home before too long, bringing the entire total time they'd spent out to a little under an hour. Kagome knew by now not to help Inuyasha bring in the groceries, since he took it as an insult to his manhood instead of her just honestly wanting to help. The door flew open before she could even approach it, and Kikyo came storming out.

"Where the hell were you!?" Kikyo shouted, going straight at Inuyasha.

He appeared startled and confused, much like how Kagome felt. "Uh, at the market? We told you."

"And why did it take so _long_? You should have come back an hour ago!"

"For fuck's sake, Kikyo, we didn't even _leave _a fucking hour ago!"

She turned away from him and walked to Kagome, who was now sort of frightened. "W-we got steak for dinner and Inuyasha's baking your favorite—"

"I don't care about that," she said in a soft voice. "I just want to talk to you. We'll go to our room, no boys allowed." She tossed a glare at Inuyasha over her shoulder.

Her husband threw the bags to the ground. "Oh, _fuck that_, you do _not_ get to have her when you're alone. That's not the deal!"

"To hell with the deal! We're through, anyway. No _dinner _is going to fix that," she sneered. "And you broke the deal first, might I remind you. Taking her on the beach and throwing it in my face like a complete jackass!"

His shoulders slumped ever so slightly and Kagome wanted to go and comfort him, but she couldn't with the vice grip Kikyo had on her. Something inside seemed to do the trick, and he looked his wife in the eye, gaze hard.

"She's not yours. You have to share her."

Her chin rose an imperceptible amount. "No. I'm the one who brought her here."

Kagome had had enough. Yanking her arm out of her professor's grasp, she backed away from the both of them. "I'm not a toy," she said from between clenched teeth, everything in her straining not to cry.

"You're going to have to pick one of us," Inuyasha said, eyes on Kikyo but voice projected in Kagome's direction. "We won't be sharing a bed ever again."

Kikyo glared back at her husband, feet shoulder-width apart as though ready to physically take him on.

Kagome sighed, feeling weary. "Okay, here's what we'll do. Each night, I'll start with Kikyo and then go to Inuyasha. Alright?"

"But you'll sleep in bed with me!" Kikyo insisted.

"If she doesn't want to wake up freezing and looking for her stolen blankets, she'll sleep with _me_."

"I'll switch back and forth between the two of you!" Kagome said in tense exasperation. "One night Kikyo, one night Inuyasha."

"I could live with that," Inuyasha said, nodding.

Kikyo just looked at her, wordlessly pleading with her to change something, but Kagome pretended not to understand. She couldn't take any more of the insanity. They were acting like children and it made her want to laugh and cry all at once.

"I'm going inside," Kagome stated, the strongest words she could conjure up that still seemed to her to be reeking of weakness. Inclining her head in his direction, she continued, "I'll help you with dinner, Inuyasha."

His features tight, the half-demon stared at the bags on the ground. "Forget it. We'll have ramen."

Kagome went straight to the room that had become Kikyo's, the woman herself not far behind. Even when she closed the door behind them, she could still hear the sound of Inuyasha throwing the frozen pie lovingly made with his clawed hands into the trash can with a metallic crash.

"I missed you," Kikyo said shyly, leaning against the door.

"I missed you, too." She meant it, even if it was difficult to look at her professor. A part of her was even angry at Kikyo, not for treating her like a possession, but for treating Inuyasha like he was, well, a nuisance in the home that the two of them had built together, in the life he was supposed to share with her.

"I mean it." Kikyo crossed the room and grabbed Kagome's upper arms, her grip just shy of painful. "I've never felt this way before, Kagome. I thought I was normal, that I must be normal, but I can't be. I-I'm not used to really feeling anything strongly, but this," she briefly unhanded her to gesture awkwardly between the two of them, "_this_ is special. It could never be called normal. It's the only real thing I've ever had, and I never want to lose this. I never want to lose you."

The words knocked everything out of the teenager's head. "Kikyo," she murmured, stunned.

"Please," she pleaded, so close her lips almost brushed Kagome's. "Make me _feel_."

Not needing to be told twice, Kagome kissed her with passion unknowingly fueled by mostly forgotten anger. All she knew was that she wanted to fuck the other woman, to make her beg, to make her scream, to make her sweat and grind and gasp and pulse and _feel _everything. They fell onto the bed, student over teacher, mouths hot and remaining unseparated. Her fingers tore at Kikyo's clothes, heedless of how expensive they were for once. They were just in the way and nothing else.

"I want to try something," Kikyo gasped, pulling her up by the hair.

Annoyance was Kagome's primary emotion. She didn't like to be interrupted. "What?" she growled, ducking back down to nibble a nipple.

"I want us to touch our, _you know_, together."

Kagome glanced up at Kikyo incredulously, reacting to both her childish description of the act and the very suggestion of the act itself. "You mean scissoring?"

The older woman nodded, face flushed red. "I've always wanted to."

Holding in a sigh, Kagome tugged her loosened remaining clothing all the way off. She was fairly certain that was not a thing, but then again it had looked kinda hot in the few pornos she'd watched containing tribbing. The women both sweaty and intense, mindlessly and passionately grinding their clits against each other with a single-minded focus. Putting one of her thighs under one of Kikyo's and the other over, Kagome appropriately positioned herself. It didn't take long for her to realize why the women in the erotic movies had been all sweaty and frantic and stressed-looking more so than in a regular erotic encounter. There was no possible way anyone was getting off like this. Yeah, it was nice, but the small sensations she felt were nowhere near what she needed to really come.

"I have an idea," she whispered, leaning over Kikyo and kissing her as she continued to hump away.

Her left hand searched in the nightstand for her little compromise, quickly finding it within seconds. Before Kikyo even realized that not all of Kagome's attention was on her, it was too late. Kagome raised her hips and stuck the little vibrator between them, turning it on full blast. She let it stay between them, not wanting to stick it in either of their pussies so they could both continue to enjoy it. Kikyo shrieked in happy surprise, her hips coming to a stop before working twice as hard. With an open-mouthed smile, Kagome held on for the ride, allowing her professor to top from the bottom without complaints. To amuse herself, she played with the other woman's breasts, tugging at the delicate nipples before pinching roughly. When the vibrator almost slipped, she righted it again, taking the opportunity to briefly stick just the tip in Kikyo's passage before laying it between them again, this time keeping one hand on it. Feeling her own end approaching, she wiggled the little vibrator from side to side and in circles, the trembling in the other woman's thighs telling her it would soon be over. With one last erratic sweep of the vibrator, they came together, Kikyo's orgasm so strong she nearly sat up, her arms going around Kagome and pressing her to her naked skin as she sobbed out her release.

"Oh, gods," Kikyo moaned, hand fishing around somewhere by their legs for where the vibrator was still buzzing away. Turning it off, she flung it to the side and kissed Kagome lazily. "Oh, gods, I feel light-headed. That was so amazing!"

Kagome chuckled softly and stretched her limbs. Somehow, as great as that had been, she felt like she could go again right now. It was like all that was just foreplay.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. You wanna come?" she said teasingly, eyes raking over her body.

"Mmm, no thanks. I'll just use baby wipes and take a nap."

Somewhat disappointed, Kagome nodded and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Unsurprisingly, Inuyasha was mere feet away from her, staring at her from the top of the stairs. Too thoroughly aroused to feel guilty, Kagome just leaned her head back and smiled at him invitingly. His mouth turned down in a sneer while his nose noticeably twitched. She knew he was smelling his wife's juices on her. At the moment, the only emotion that inspired in her was an intense longing for him to just surrender and lick it up from between her legs until she came twice as hard as she just made Kikyo come. If he was angry at her and jealous, so much the better. The half-demon could channel those emotions into lust and punish her, fuck her until she couldn't think anymore.

Back in the real world, Inuyasha just shook his head, his ears wilting. "You try my patience, little girl."

Kagome's thoughts quickly unsexied themselves. His voice had sounded so emotionless and even _old_, weary. Brow creasing in worry, she went to where he was standing, now with his back turned to her. For a brief moment, she wondered why he was being all bipolar, but then remembered the scene outside. _Oh_. That.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. She honestly expected him to shrug it off, but it was like he didn't even notice. Tears came to her eyes as she wondered if everything was her fault, or if he thought she was trying to get revenge on him for outing their relationship to her family. Him hating her was one of the worst possible things she could imagine.

"Stop that," he said gruffly. She could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

"I-I can't help it!" she squeaked, hand shaking where it rested on his very broad, muscled shoulder. "I don't want you and Kikyo to fight, Inuyasha, I swear. I just want everything to be how it was when we first started." He didn't say anything in response, and the shaking began to extend to the rest of her body, quaking with the certainty that he hated her. "Please look at me," she begged, throat tight. "This is just one fight, everything will be better—"

The half-demon growled and shook her off, whirling to face her. "It's not just one fucking fight, Kagome! We must've had thousands before you showed up. I was an idiot to think this would've worked." At the look on her face, his features softened, and his anger retreated. "I don't mean you, I mean this. All of this. Marrying Kikyo was… It was a mistake. Some part of me always knew that, but I ignored it. Because I loved her."

Kagome's heart ached and rejoiced all at once, so much so that she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about anything but the man in front of her.

"…Do you want to talk?" she sniffled.

He outright laughed. "Divorce or not, I'm still a man and you're still naked and beautiful."

Her face colored at the last word. Even after everything they'd done together, all the evidence that he was attracted to her (some of which still stained a pair of pajamas she had yet to wash), she still felt ugly and inferior around him. Like her braces had never come off and she'd never discovered Proactiv and still thought clogs were cool. The insecurities were swept out of her head as he literally swept her off her feet. It wasn't very romantic, since he just tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, but she was certain her face felt hot for reasons other than the blood rushing to her head.

Inuyasha flung her on the big bed, where she bounced a few times. Before she could turn over, he was on top of her, clothes already gone, his much bigger body pressed to hers. His claws tickled behind her ear and she realized he was moving her hair away, leaving her feeling suddenly chilly. A press of his lips to where his claws had touched her had her shivering.

"You've got the most perfect ass," he sighed, kissing her over and over in the same small space. "The nicest ass I've ever felt."

His erection was pressing insistently against her bottom and she giggled, wondering at the new playful atmosphere surrounding them. The half-demon kissed his way down her back, lightly nipping her with his fangs here and there, following her spine until he arrived at what had been his destination all along. Trailing the tips of his claws down her ass cheeks, he spanked her once, the sound reverberating in the room along with her shocked gasp.

"What are you doing?" she whisper-screamed at him, turning her head around. The expression on his face was pure sinful pleasure and he locked eyes with her, smirking as he slapped her again. Now that she had known it was coming, only a whimper escaped her lips.

"Remember when I fingered your ass?"

Kagome hoped the question was rhetorical, because at that moment his fingers slipped between her cheeks and caressed her, coaxing her legs to part wider and preventing her from speaking due to the still new sensations.

Another slap as he continued to touch and probe her. "I've wanted to take your ass ever since I first saw you, all scared and small, looking and smelling like you'd slept in a garbage can." She was about to yell at him, but another slap kept her quiet. "But you had those eyes and those lips and I knew you'd be a good investment. Feels like it's been fucking years. I need to have you that way before I explode from wanting it."

With that, he flipped her over and pressed his mouth to hers, swallowing her surprised cry. Kagome didn't know whether to feel flattered that he'd apparently been into her from the start or angry he'd hidden that detail from her and been mean. Inuyasha moaned into her mouth and she decided that she didn't care, she no longer had the capacity. Her arms snaked around his neck of their own accord and she reveled in the sinful feeling of his body pressing against hers, trapping her on the mattress and deliciously weighing her down.

Once he'd had enough of her mouth, he kissed her chin, dragged his lips down her neck, and straight away began sucking on a nipple. She gasped and arched into his mouth, her hands tangling in his hair as she pressed him down onto her, wanting to feel the sensation on her entire breast. He could only fit about half without his fangs cutting into her and she squirmed beneath him, wanting him to both stay like that forever and move a bit lower all at once. Leaving the tortured nub with a goodbye bite, he moved on to the next one and gave it a similar treatment. The sight of his silvery moonlight head moving over her breast made her insides clench and tremble.

When he was satisfied that she could no longer think or speak coherently, he moved down her body and parked himself in front of the area that was weeping for his attention.

"You smell like Kikyo," he said, wrinkling his nose. "Let's fix that."

The first brush of his tongue against her made her see stars. Inuyasha's tongue was wide and long and could do tricks she'd never thought possible, curling inside her and reaching places her small fingers could barely touch. So subtle she barely even noticed it, his hand moved from where it had been holding her pelvis down to her thigh and then between her legs, making her jump. Switching his tongue to her clit, two of his fingers reached inside her and massaged her walls, hitting that place deep inside and rubbing it quickly left to right and back again. Just when she was about to climax, he withdrew both tongue and fingers. With a small smirk, he took his dry hand and removed her own from where it had been somewhat savagely yanking his hair and kissed her wrist, the touch promising fulfillment in due time.

Teasing her bare outer lips with small sucks and nibbles, Inuyasha shocked her when he stuck his still dripping finger in her other hole. It felt like half had gone in all at once and she tightened in surprise and a small amount of fear. Kagome wasn't grossed out by or morally opposed to anal or anything, but she was afraid of pain and possible embarrassing situations. The horror stories on the internet should have been enough to dissuade her from ever fantasizing about such an act, but there had always been something forbidden and sexy about it to her. If she had to try it with anyone, she'd want it to be with Inuyasha.

"Relax, baby," he murmured, taking a small break from her pussy. Kagome's brow furrowed at the new endearment. "We're gonna take our time and you're gonna love it just as much as I will. I ain't stopping until you can't feel your fuckin' legs."

With that, he went back to work with a vengeance, sucking and kissing her cunt as he gently pushed his finger forward a little and then withdrew, repeating the movement and always going in a little more. Kagome felt her juices leak at an increasing rate and she flushed, feeling a little embarrassed. However, Inuyasha didn't seem to mind, which he showed her by groaning inside her and widening his mouth until he had sucked her inner lips in. A combination of his saliva and her liquid excitement sluggishly made its way down until it helped lubricate his fingers anew. With the extra lubrication, he added another finger to her ass, stretching her and making her whimper. Somehow, everything he did only kept her right at the edge of orgasm, never crossing over. It was as though he knew her body better than she did. Kagome was at once amazed and incredibly fucking annoyed. How the hell was that fair? As if in punishment for her angry thoughts, he stopped completely, keeping his fingers still inside of her but painfully still.

"Why'd you stop!?"

Inuyasha just smiled, face glistening. "You really seemed to like the oil last time. I know I did. Seeing it pour out of you and onto me when you came..." A shudder wracked his body. "Fuck, what a sight."

Leaning over her, he grabbed a bottle on his nightstand she hadn't noticed before. It was the same as the one they'd used just a couple days ago, but completely full. Flicking off the lid with a claw, he poured a small amount on her breasts. Finally taking his torturously motionless fingers out of her ass, he brought his palms to her chest, smearing the oil over her and warming it with his body heat. It soothed the little love bites he'd left her and she relaxed a little more, no longer so close to completion but still incredibly turned on. Kagome writhed under his ministrations, more to entice him into fucking her than from pleasure, though she was certainly feeling a lot of the latter. His golden eyes became a degree more intense and that was when she knew she had him.

A growl was her only warning before Inuyasha forced her legs apart as wide as they could go, picked her up by the hips, and plunged into her pussy. She cried out his name, urging him to be careful as he broke her apart, to take her with him on his journey to lose himself. His grip was nearly painful, and she arched her back, wrapping her legs around him and meeting his hips thrust for thrust. Her head remained on the bed and her vision was slightly obscured by her rebellious tendrils of hair which had wound up all over the place in her thrashing. Kagome couldn't find it in herself to care about the small tickles, not when the half-demon above her dominated her body with hard strokes, teeth clenched as he thrummed her clit with a thumb. Called by the plump breast shaking from the force of his fucking, he lowered his head to her, taking her nipple in his mouth as he switched from pounding into her and instead began to grind, small circles making her crazy.

"I-I'm gonna—" she gasped, lips touching his twitching ear. "Oh yes, _yes_!"

Her pussy rippled around him and the world behind her eyes exploded in color until there wasn't any, leaving her blind and riding the waves of bliss he never failed to bring her. Inuyasha stayed inside her, kissing her breasts over and over, waiting until her pussy stopped clenching before withdrawing.

"You came so hard my cock almost bruised," he said with a smile, fingers fondly stroking her overly sensitive clit. "Such a tight cunt, still can't believe it."

Kagome smiled and bit her lip, trying to catch her breath. "You still haven't come," she murmured, staring at his cock glistening in the low light. "Would you like my mouth, Inuyasha?" She wanted to taste the both of them on his skin, maybe even see if she could pick up a hint of Kikyo.

He shook his head. "Told ya I was gonna take your ass, and I keep my word."

Just like that, her fear returned, making her stiffen up. Noticing the change, he frowned down at her.

"I-I'm kind of scared," she admitted.

He kissed her lips, chaste and sweet. "It's just me, Kagome," he said softly, kissing her over and over again until she felt like she was melting. "You don't ever have to be scared of me. I could never hurt you. I'll make it good."

He continued to whisper reassurances, blessing her with kisses that made her tremble. She never knew Inuyasha could be so gentle, so sweet. Sure, it was to get something he wanted that she was more than a little reluctant to give, but still. It was nice. Really, really nice. More than anything, his tone rang with an intimate sincerity and she knew she could trust him now. Plus, she was curious.

"Okay," she whispered after a few minutes of indulging in his kindness.

As soon as she acquiesced, he was kissing his way down her body, going a little slower than he had before. She wondered if he was going to go down on her again and if her clit had calmed down enough for her to be able to take it. They made eye contact and his tongue unfurled, but instead of making contact with her pussy like she expected, he gave her pink starburst a small lick, gently rimming around the hole. Kagome's head fell back again and she couldn't hold back a sigh. It was different from anything she'd felt before, but not in a bad way. Encouraged by her response, Inuyasha licked again, boldly venturing inside, his tongue wiggling and gently fucking her. Her hands flew to her breasts, squeezing them and capturing the nipples between her fingers, loving how slick with oil her skin was.

Inuyasha continued to tongue her, his hands massaging her thighs, claws tickling her and heightening the sensations she was feeling. When she began to push back onto his face, he removed himself, and Kagome rejoiced to see that his hand shook as he reached for the bottle of oil. The poor man still hadn't come. Squirting a spray onto his cock, he stroked himself, lubing himself up for her. He was basically fucking his hand, and Kagome could see how badly he needed to release. Forcing himself away, he stuck the bottle up her ass as she'd already experienced the last time, nearly emptying the container into her. It was kind of overkill, but her mind was again so hazy that she barely acknowledged the thought, too entranced by the feeling of the oil inside her, wishing it was Inuyasha's hot cum spraying her insides and filling her up instead.

Pushing her knees back until they met her chest, the half-demon held her in position with one hand while the other aligned himself with her entrance. The both of them trembled in sync, anticipating the moment. Eyes studying her face, he closed the distance between the two of them and the head of his cock split her apart. Kagome squeaked at the burning pain. It wasn't overwhelming, but it couldn't be ignored.

"I-is it in?" she asked, knowing the answer but hoping her butt was delusional or something.

He laughed, sounding strained. "Only about half the tip."

She groaned, legs shaking. Inuyasha's strong hands caressed her skin and her own hands sought his for comfort. One of his broke away and trailed down her thigh, making her muscles jump. Straight away, his thumb found her clit, and he rubbed it in gentle circles. Gradually, she felt herself loosening up, body opening to accept him. He pushed forward a little more, and then the entire tip was in. Sweat covered her body and his, but they persevered, and he was almost all the way inside. The thumb on her clit moved faster and she felt herself flutter down below, the sensation making her nipples harden. The fullness in her ass began to feel less like an unwelcome intrusion and more pleasantly burning hot from how very out of place it was. Her cunt was so empty, and that added to her arousal, made her feel dirty and wanton. Kagome lifted her hips and forced the last bit of him inside.

"F-_fuck_," Inuyasha hissed, hips pumping into her once before he regained control of himself and sent her an apologetic look.

"Fuck me," Kagome begged, lost in the moment. "Let go and fuck me. Stick your fingers in my pussy and fuck my ass, oh gods, _please_."

He growled and obeyed, destroying the chains he'd placed on himself in an effort not to hurt her. Wildly, he thrust into her, rubbing her clit faster and faster. Kagome held her legs behind the knee, wanting to give him full access. Finally giving in to her demands, he thrust a finger inside her cunt, then added two more. Her cries turned into wails, the heat in her ass and pussy becoming one. Never, ever had she felt like this before. If she'd thought their earlier encounter had been mind-blowing, she didn't quite have a word for what this was. With one final finger forced in her pussy, she came, her entire body going still, her lungs unable to take in air, before she finally began to spasm, every muscle twitching, even those she hadn't been aware of before. Not long after, Inuyasha experienced his own climax, releasing inside her with a roar she could barely hear as her ears had begun to ring and still hadn't quite recovered. They collapsed together, not strong enough to separate, and stayed like that until their sweat cooled and she began to shiver.

Inuyasha somehow found the energy to pull the blankets up over them and pull her to his chest, cradling her to his heart. She vaguely wondered if this was how Kikyo had felt earlier. Grateful that he had talked her into this, Kagome began peppering the skin of his chest and then his face with kisses.

"We can still have dinner together," she whispered in between kisses.

Chuckling, he brought her back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her and putting a stop to her amorous thank you gift.

"Fuck that, I've already eaten."

**O\o/O**

Things went on like that for a while. Kagome would go each night first to Kikyo and then to Inuyasha, mostly because he took longer and tended to wear her out. She preferred to sleep with Kikyo because, even if she did have a tendency to steal the blankets, she didn't wake her up twice a night and seduce her. Even so, it was always hard for her to leave Inuyasha, and it seemed to get more difficult every time. She wondered if it was pity or something more, but every time she left him, he looked so forlorn, even if he was already sleeping, and it just killed her to go. It was like something inside him sensed her absence. Kagome always told herself that wasn't true, that he was just going through an extremely complicated divorce and looked sad all the time, but she still felt like her company made him feel better and that on some level he needed her.

One night, after he had brought her to another earthquake of an orgasm, she lay listening to his heartbeat, curled up against him with their legs tangled together. Somehow, they wound up closer together every night.

"How'd you and Kikyo meet?" She'd asked the question before, but Kikyo always rolled her eyes and changed the subject and Inuyasha would get sad and lash out at her. Kagome figured asking after sex might get her an answer.

Inuyasha stiffened and stopped stroking her hair, but then sighed. "A few years ago, my dad was on my ass about going back to school."

"You have a dad?"

"_Yes_. Do you wanna hear the story or not? Anyway, I only had a high school diploma, and I barely got that, so I enrolled at this backwoods college somewhere. I spent most of my time out, skipped classes. I met Kikyo at this little hipster bar off campus. She was celebrating getting her PhD. I bought her a drink, we talked. All night, we talked. Nothing remarkable about it, except for her." His tone turned sad and wistful and it made Kagome's insides feel like they were shrinking. "She was so smart and driven and I'd only ever just bounced through life without giving a fuck where I ended up. She finished high school two years early, who the fuck does that? She was just…everything I could never be. I fell hard. I fell fast. I thought everything was perfect, even if we fought more than my parents ever did. Pretty soon, I dropped out and we got married. Now we're here."

"I'm sorry," she said after what she felt to be an appropriate silence. "I made things so much worse, didn't I?"

Inuyasha kissed her head and tipped her chin up to face him. Her eyes were quickly filling with tears she didn't want him to see, but she couldn't escape.

"You did us both a favor by tempting us out of our vows. If something's not meant to be, then that's that. All in all, this was a pleasant ending."

Their lips clashed and she hummed into his mouth, knowing he was trying to get her to stay with him even though it was Kikyo's night. It was something the both of them always did.

"I need to go," she gasped, finally breaking away.

He didn't release his hold on her. "I'm tired of being sloppy seconds. I want you here, now."

She broke eye contact. "I'm tired, Inuyasha. And I'm pretty sure I'm the sloppy seconds here."

"You don't have to be."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"You could always just go home to your family."

Her heart sank.

He continued, "It's what you should do. You should never have been dragged into this mess of a marriage."

"Don't talk that way. Please." The thought of going back to her family, of not seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo every day, had her somewhere near panic.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned back on the bed, bringing her with him. "What're you gonna do after you graduate?"

Kagome shrugged as best she could in her position. "I'll probably just do what Kikyo did. It would take me a lot longer, though." She yawned just thinking about it.

He quirked a dark brow. "Is that what you really want? To be a professor?"

"I guess."

A growl was her only warning before he flipped her on her back, pinning her with his much heavier body.

"Be honest."

Kagome giggled. They were so close their noses were touching, and his was twitching, smelling her and trying to filter out lies and half-truths.

"You promise you'll never tell anyone?"

He nodded. "I'll even seal it with a kiss." And he did, planting one right on her smiling mouth.

"Okay. I've never told anyone this, but what I really, really, _really _want to do, what I've always wanted, is to write romance novels. Historical romance novels. The really crappy kind you see in the drugstore where they talk about limbs being aquiver and the word 'manhood' is on every page and the girl's bodice is ripped by every duke that comes her way."

The half-demon barked out a laugh. "Are you fucking serious?"

"I know it's silly, but it makes me happy."

His eyes softened and he stroked her bangs back. "You're spending a hell of a lot of money on something you could just do yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You could just do research online, or hell, even buy the text books if you really want, but what's the use of paying so much for college just to end up doing something like that?"

Her temper ignited. "You can't get a real job without a degree!"

He snorted. "A history degree is worth about as much as an art degree."

"At least I'll have one."

Inuyasha glared at her, a growl in his chest. "That does _not _make you better than me or anyone else, Kagome."

She glared back and they stayed like that for a moment before the press of their bodies against each other finally became too much and what wasn't quite a fight turned into an exchange of quick, open-mouthed kisses.

"I'm sorry," she said, genuinely contrite.

"Forget about it."

They maneuvered back into their original position, Kagome clinging to him for the warmth he gave as well as the contentedness he inspired within her.

She fell asleep before she could remember it was supposed to be Kikyo's night.

**O\o/O**

Kagome awoke to the sound of the door slamming open hard enough for the handle to break the wall. Jolting out of bed, she faced Kikyo, and it came to her with a start that she was supposed to have slept with her last night. Kagome prided herself on having kept peace between Inuyasha and Kikyo. She was a buffer, and a damn good one. The couple hadn't really spoken to each other since their fight outside, and each ignored the other's presence whenever they ran into each other. It wasn't perfect, but sharing Kagome had managed to keep things simple and quiet. She'd thought they'd avoided a catastrophe, but now she wondered if it had just been the calm before the storm.

"No more!" Kikyo said, stomping her way into the room.

Kagome panicked, thinking Kikyo was talking to her, that she was going to get kicked out.

"Inuyasha, you're not to have Kagome with you any longer. You've shown you cannot follow even the simplest of rules and I would be an idiot to trust you with her alone ever again."

Rolling his sunshine eyes, the half-demon got out of bed, stretching proudly, not at all embarrassed by his glorious nudity. Lazily, he stood behind Kagome and put his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. Her heart quickened at the touch even as she felt she was once again being used to make Kikyo jealous.

"I think that's up to Kagome. She's a part of this, too."

Kagome swore she could see a vein pulsing in Kikyo's forehead. "Kagome, we'll go out to breakfast and have a chat just the two of us. Grab some clothes and let's go."

"I don't think so," Inuyasha drawled, his grip on her tightening. Dread filled her gut. "No, I'm not quite done with her yet."

His mouth was suddenly sucking her neck, fangs exerting just the right amount of pressure as they scraped against her. Rough hands were on her breasts, calloused fingers pulling at her already hard nipples.

"Get. Off. Her. _Now_."

Kagome opened her eyes halfway, wondering when she'd closed them. Kikyo looked angrier than ever, even more than that day outside with the groceries. She tried to squirm away, not wanting to experience another fight, but Inuyasha held her tight.

"Not until I break my fast."

One of his hands ran down her body, the touch electric. A finger dipped into her folds, going in as far as it could go and then back out, swirling around her clit before he brought it to his face. She knew what he was going to do and her knees felt weak when she heard him smack his lips, sucking her pussy juice off his finger.

Kagome felt pain in her forehead, and then her ears rang with a loud crash. Inuyasha suddenly took his warmth from her and she stumbled a few steps, confused. Looking behind her, she saw Inuyasha bowed in half, holding his hands to his face. There were shards of pottery all around them and Kagome recognized them as belonging to a little vase that was on the shelf near the entrance of the room, right where Kikyo had been standing. Turning unbelieving eyes to her mentor, she stared at Kikyo, whose white face and blazing eyes betrayed no feelings of remorse. Deciding checking on Inuyasha was more important, Kagome reached out a hand to him, gently touching his forearm. He jerked in pain, and Kagome noticed something dark on his hands.

Blood.

"Oh, gods, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered in horror. Heedless of the shards of pottery littering the floor, she stepped the short distance to where he was, trying to remove his hands from his face, needing to see how bad the damage was.

"No!" he growled, stumbling away from her. Before she could touch him again, he was gone, having locked himself in the bathroom.

Kagome turned her attention to Kikyo. "How could you?" she asked, voice hoarse from her emotional agony. "How could you hurt Inuyasha like that?"

Kikyo crossed her arms, expression unrelenting. "He'll heal. His kind always do." Her eyes turned apologetic. "I'm sorry I got you, too, Kagome. I was only aiming for him, but you were too close together."

Shaking her head, Kagome ran past her and after Inuyasha. The door was locked, but she knocked anyway. No answer.

"Inuyasha, it's me! Kagome."

Nothing.

Worried and panicking, she stood on her tiptoes and felt along the top of the doorway. Her mother always put the keys there. Just when she thought she'd have to break the door down, she felt it, and slid the key into the lock, turning it before he could figure out what she was doing. Once she was inside, she locked it again, not wanting Kikyo to force her way inside.

Inuyasha was standing, staring in the mirror, hands braced on the counter. His face was covered in blood, and Kagome could just make out the largest wound. It was right above his right eyebrow, a large gash with a piece of ceramic still inside. He looked so angry. His hands were fisted and shaking, creating new wounds where his claws pierced the skin. More than anything, though, he looked heartbroken.

Kagome had half-prepared words of consolation, but when she saw him like that, all she could do was fling herself at him and cry, hugging him from behind like he had done to her earlier, only she had no sexual intent.

After a while, he sighed. "Stop your crying. Ain't like you were the one who got hit in the face with a fuckin' pot."

Sniffling, Kagome snuggled into him, glad he was talking to her. "She sort of hit me too, but nothing like what happened to you. And it… It hurts me to see you hurt."

Inuyasha turned around fast in her arms, inspecting her for injuries, probing gaze finally stopping on the spot on her forehead where she felt the impact. Brushing the tips of his fingers against the spot, he flinched when she flinched, then wrapped her in a fierce embrace, holding her almost too tightly.

"You have a little bruise already. It'll probably turn into a bump. I'll ice it."

Tears began to fall again, and she shook with the sobs she held in. Inuyasha still had blood in his eyes and a deep cut, but he was worried about her stupid bruise.

He exhaled shakily. "Fuck, Kagome, if I had known she would've done something like that to you, I woulda sent you home with your family."

Kagome shook her head, telling him without words that she'd never leave. Never leave him… Then something occurred to her.

"H-has Kikyo ever done something like this before?" It felt like a sin to even think it. Not Kikyo, not her. She was perfect and kind and gentle. Her savior. This was just a terrible accident that had come about from the stress of the divorce while still sharing a home and a lover, or whatever the hell she was to the both of them. Temporary insanity. Kikyo would apologize and do penance and everything would be good again.

Inuyasha released her and moved to unlock the door. "We must've gone through all the plates and vases we got for our wedding. But it's okay, I heal fast."

That was too similar to what Kikyo said. Kagome felt her heart breaking. Reaching for Inuyasha, she held his hands, bringing him to the ground with her as she knelt. Gently, she pressed his bloody face to her breast, kissing the ears that were his most inhuman feature.

"Just because you're strong," she choked out, barely able to speak through her tears, "doesn't give anyone the right to hurt you. You're a person, Inuyasha, and you should be treated like one."

Kagome thought she felt moisture on her breast, a little bead running down her stomach and landing on her thigh. Her first thought was that it was a tear, a single, precious tear from Inuyasha, but it could just as easily been one of her many, or even a drop of blood from his wound. Inuyasha indulged her and let her continue crying and holding him to her breast, eventually wrapping his arms around her waist and making himself more comfortable. It was like he was consoling her when it should have been the other way around. Kagome despaired again, not wanting to put more pressure on him, make him feel guilty or responsible for something as stupid as her hysterical reaction. When her vocal sobs had quieted down to little nothings, he took his head from her chest, the now sticky blood making it more difficult than it should have been. He looked at her, eyes clear of blood, and Kagome briefly wondered if her eyes were now redder than his. With hands she noticed to be shaking, he cupped her face, thumbs caressing her cheeks before he closed the distance between them and touched his lips to hers, barely grazing them before pulling back. Just that took her breath away, and she blinked at him, heart pounding.

Whether it was the beginning of something or the end of it, Kagome didn't know.


	7. Biastophilia

**This was sooososo hard to write for some reason. Most of these chapters are. Ugh. But it'll be over soon. Can you tell I'm running out of stuff for them to do to each other? There are only so many ways I can say he put his penis in her vagina (or booty or mouth or whatever).**

**Not edited, forgive me.**

**Seven: Biastophilia**

When Kagome finally worked up the courage to confront Kikyo, all of it deflated at the sight of her. The academic was huddled on the floor of the room she'd once shared with her husband, knees pulled to her chest and arms wrapped around them. It was a sight she'd never thought she'd see. Kikyo had always been a strong, confident woman, and seeing her looking lonely and child-like made Kagome somehow feel guilty and a little regressed herself. Pushing forward, knowing she had to make the first move due to the gravity of what had just transpired, she leaned against the wall next to her, sliding down and mimicking her position, so close they were touching.

"We always do this," Kikyo whispered, breaking the silence. "He does things that he knows will upset me more than anything else. It's like he wants me to do it. He wants me to lose control, just so he can look at me like I'm the monster."

The girl sighed. This was all just so heavy she couldn't feel it properly yet, could only comprehend it in bits and pieces. It definitely wasn't a conversation to have with one party being naked, she thought as she looked down and grimaced at her exposed flesh.

"Did you have any younger siblings growing up? They test the limits of your control, trust me. That's what they're made for."

"K-Kaede never purposely tried to provoke me."

Without looking at her, Kagome knew Kikyo was crying. It unsettled her while at the same time making her heart hurt. She never wanted Kikyo to be sad. All the anger she'd felt at seeing her abuse Inuyasha was replaced with pity.

"I know Inuyasha can be incredibly frustrating. You know I know. But it's never okay to hurt someone like that, especially someone you're close to."

Kikyo's shoulders began to shake, holding in sobs. When she'd calmed somewhat, she continued, "He never complains, not ever. I never made him bleed before, but I know demons heal fast. They don't experience pain like humans do, either."

"But Inuyasha is half a human, Kikyo. Even if what you did didn't hurt him much physically, it hurt him in other ways."

"He was exaggerating! He was making a big deal out of it to get you to console him, to turn you against me." She wiped the tears from her face. "I was raised on a more traditional shrine than you were, Kagome. My mother descended from a tribe of demon slayers and we were taught to kill any demonic being that encroached on our property. I used to think my parents were wrong, that we were all the same, demons, half-demons, humans, but we're not. They don't listen to words like you and I. They only understand violence. They _are_ violence."

While it was nothing Kagome had never heard before (everyone was familiar with that old rhetoric, it was preached everywhere from certain churches to schoolrooms to water coolers), it still made her uncomfortable. She'd thought her professor was more of her own mindset, but apparently not any longer. It was proof of how highly she held Kikyo in esteem that Kagome began to doubt her own upbringing and opinions. Maybe persons of demonic descent really were a lot different. Kikyo would know better than she would. After all, she'd been with one for three years. Kagome had barely known them for two months.

But… The way Inuyasha had looked at himself in the mirror earlier, the way he'd glared, as though he hated and blamed himself for being abused, flashed in her mind and she could no longer entertain those thoughts about people like him.

"Just for me," she said, voice quavering. "Can you promise this will never happen again, just for me? It hurts. I hate it when you two fight. It makes me feel like I ruined your lives."

"You made our lives better. I… I know how Inuyasha feels about you. He looks at you the way he used to look at me. It should bother me, but it doesn't, because I feel the same way." Kagome's face colored and she looked at the floor. "Inuyasha and I are complicated. Whenever I see him, I can't help but think of everything he's done to me, how much he's hurt me, and I get so angry."

"What has he done?"

She sighed, her shoulders relaxing a little. An old pain was apparent in her expression. "When we had only been married a month, my parents died in a car accident."

Although Kagome didn't know what that had to do with anything, she placed one of her hands on her professor's, wordlessly offering her comfort.

"Inuyasha insisted that they not come to the wedding, and I complied, because I loved him. He thought they were racist, and they were, but it wasn't exactly hateful. They just thought everything and everyone had their place. They were never mean to him, and even though they didn't approve of us marrying, they respected my decision. But Inuyasha hated them. I never realized it until I got the phone call from my sister telling me they were gone, but he had been isolating me from my family. My friends. Everyone I'd ever known before him. I…" Kikyo's eyes filled with tears, but she didn't let them fall. "When I told him what happened, he laughed. He _laughed_, Kagome. He said it was what they deserved. And I hit him. I just snapped and I hit him. Again and again, I couldn't stop. I think I hurt myself more than I hurt him, but oh gods, I had to do something. I hadn't seen them for nearly a year because he despised them so much, and I just felt so torn up inside, so guilty. Inuyasha made me hate myself."

The story made Kagome's blood run cold and then hot. How could Inuyasha do something like that? And how could Kikyo react like that? It was all just so fucked up.

"I— Kikyo, I don't know what to say. I know what it's like to lose a parent. I can't imagine losing both of them at once. I just… I'm so sorry. But no matter what, hurting Inuyasha hurts you, too."

"I know that," she sighed. "I always regret it. This was the worst time. And, oh, Kagome, I hurt you, too." Kikyo's eyes filled with fresh tears and she buried her face in her hands.

She wondered what the older woman was talking about before remembering the little bruise on her forehead. Taking Kikyo into her arms, Kagome kissed her temple. "It's nothing, Kikyo, I promise. What hurts me is seeing you and Inuyasha fight. Please, don't do that anymore. Don't do that to me, to him, to yourself. Let's all be happy together. That's all I want."

When Kikyo's face popped back up again, it was dry, though her eyes were red and swollen. "I swear I'll never hurt you again."

"I want to trust you," she said sincerely, feeling her throat tighten as she fought back her own bout of tears. "More than anything, I want to trust you always."

Something dark flashed in Kikyo's eyes. "Inuyasha has done more to hurt you than I could ever be capable of."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, but I really don't think he meant to. Nobody ever taught him how to treat people. Teaching him is our job."

She laughed, one single, sad sound. "Oh, believe me, he knows exactly what he's doing. Why do you think I'm divorcing him? I've been through this over and over. I know him inside and out, and it's all bad. He brought me to live across the country away from everything and if you let him closer to you, he'll do the exact same thing."

Kagome didn't bother pointing out she was already far away from her family and friends.

Realizing she wouldn't get through to Kikyo, at least not this time, she said, "I don't know why, Kikyo, but I like him. I like Inuyasha. I'm not afraid of that or of him. And… I think I'm good at handling him. The things he does don't affect me as deeply as it would others."

Kikyo sighed, looking older than she was for the first time. "He might be one in a million, but do you know how many millions of people there are in this world? Inuyasha isn't good for you, he isn't good for me, and he won't ever be good for anyone. Think about everything carefully."

And she left, abandoning Kagome to thoughts and memories she didn't want to be alone with.

The girl sat in the same place for a while, losing all perception of time. How well did she know Inuyasha? All she knew about him was that he was jobless, lazy, kind of dim, had apparently been in love with Kikyo, was beyond mean to her, cursed a lot, yelled even more, was a terrible cook...

And the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen either in print or real life and the greatest fuck of her life.

According to Kikyo, Inuyasha also displayed classic signs of abuse, though he had yet to raise a hand to her. Alienating his wife from family and friends like that, even if he didn't like them, was just plain wrong. And laughing at the news of her parents' deaths? How could the man she knew (or was still getting to know) be so completely and utterly horrible?

But then again, Kagome didn't really know Kikyo either. Her time in the couple's house had been intense and brief. She'd felt more alive in the past couple months than she'd ever felt. Was it really worth all the headaches and heartaches, though?

The thought that Kikyo might be lying to her to make her turn against Inuyasha briefly flitted through her mind. The two of them had always tried to sway her away from the other since they had split. How could she believe someone who had injured another person to such an extent? For the sake of her sanity, Kagome dismissed those thoughts. She needed Kikyo. She was grateful to Kikyo. She... Oh hell, she was in love with Kikyo.

"She left."

"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, looking up at him, grateful he had rescued her from her thoughts. His face had already healed, though it seemed to her that the real pain still remained.

"She's taking a walk outside. Probably be gone for a while. Take a shower with me?"

She wanted to say yes. She wanted to feel his hands all over her, cleaning her in dirty ways. But she couldn't, not until she had a better idea of the truth.

"...Did you really take Kikyo away from her family? Push her friends away?"

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms, glaring at the bit of wall above her head. "They didn't like me, and they didn't like her when she was with me. They did the abandoning themselves."

Kagome remembered what her father said when she and a friend got into a fight at her house that he'd only witnessed the end of, both young girls giving conflicting versions of events. _The truth always lies somewhere in the middle_. There were some profound misunderstandings between the couple. She didn't think she could ever fix the bad feelings that were there.

Did she really want to?

The barest whisper of the thought ran through her mind and she nearly gasped out loud in reaction. Kagome liked Inuyasha, maybe even more than liked him, and she had finally admitted to herself that she loved Kikyo. When they fought over her, although the primary emotions she always felt were anxiousness and sorrow, there was always that undercurrent of pride, of flattery, of desire. She liked that such a beautiful, successful woman and such an enchanting man wanted her so much that they continued to cohabitate even after their split just so they could continue to have easy access to her. Their lust for her was a heady sensation, enough so that she sometimes felt drunk off of it, eternally aroused from it. Being wanted made her want. In short, she liked it and wasn't willing to give it up just yet.

If Inuyasha and Kikyo made up and decided they didn't want her around anymore, that she had been the catalyst for their break-up, what would she do? There was no way she could go back to a normal life after experiencing such a wonderfully complicated relationship. There would be no replacement for Inuyasha and Kikyo. Maybe it was in her best interests to try and keep the peace, but not too much. Let each of them believe she was slightly fonder of the other, but just on the verge of being wooed to their side. It was a game, and she had once despised games, yet now she had something she wanted to keep so badly she was willing to go against her own morals.

Kagome wanted the both of them for herself, forever.

Smiling and hoping her response wasn't too delayed, she reached out her hand and grabbed ahold of Inuyasha's. "A shower would be great."

They went to what Inuyasha always called the "good" shower in Kikyo's bathroom. The others were just fine, but Kikyo's was like this magical thing to Kagome. So big and with water coming from all sides. She giggled, recalling how shocked she'd been her first time inside, never thinking she'd be able to use it every day. Rough hands on the soft skin on her stomach pulled her out of her thoughts. Inuyasha had remained nude as well and she wondered if they'd just completely given up on clothes. All they ever seemed to do with each other were certain activities that only led to ripping them off, anyway, so why bother?

Inuyasha nipped hard at her neck. "All that daydreaming is a real turn-off, y'know."

Kagome snorted, grinding her ass into his semi. "Please. I could get you hard in an ice cold shower."

He laughed and led her inside. "Talk big but you can't back it up, huh? I know your type."

Turning the water on, she leaned forward, placing her hands on the wall and sticking her ass out, wiggling it invitingly. "You have to get a little closer for that."

Lathering his hands with the soap he knew was her favorite, he ran them down her back, caressing her skin. It was gentle and so light she felt her stomach muscles flutter in response. Big, strong hands were things she loved in a man, and she appreciated Inuyasha's, grabbing one of his hands and placing it on her breast. His slick fingers played with her nipples, pulling them and pinching them, torturing them into hard little points. Without a warning, he brought her hard against him, his front to her back, bodies pressed together. One of his hands knotted in her hair and he forced her head to the side, taking her mouth in a hard kiss. Kagome moaned when she felt his hardness twitch against her. She tried to turn around, wanting to take him in her mouth, but he refused to let her.

Feeling wicked, Kagome squirted some body wash onto her hands, reaching between her legs and feeling for him. With just a couple touches, he was hard and ready, and she soaped his rod up. Just when she felt him preparing to enter her, she closed her soft thighs around him, nestling him against her pussy lips but denying him access to her. Frustrated, Inuyasha grabbed her hips, but Kagome placed her hands on his and slowly rocked her pelvis back and forth, making sure to press her ass back against him only long enough to tease. The half-demon went along with it, kissing and licking the side of her neck, fangs giving her light bites she could barely feel over the humming of her body. She sighed, feeling the head of his cock bump past her clit and slide against it again on his way back. He was going slow, only barely picking up the pace every so often, and it felt like she was being burnt at the stake and the fire was so excruciatingly sluggish she couldn't tell if she was feeling pain or pleasure.

His hands tightened on her hips just the smallest amount and he sped up, becoming more and more into it. Kagome started to play with her nipples, crossing her legs carefully to avoid slipping.

"Love your smooth pussy," he gasped against the side of her neck, every word echoing in the shower. "Soft and wet and hot, _fuck_."

One of his hands moved and his claws traced enticing patterns on her lower stomach, her muscles jumping in response. Oh, the things this man could make her feel with just the tips of his fingers. Suddenly, she wanted him violently, hungrily. Yanking herself away from him, she pushed open the door of the shower, paying no attention to the cold that enveloped her. Inuyasha was still standing in the shower, completely erect with a shocked look on his face. Impatient and inexplicably pissed off that he couldn't read her mind, Kagome grabbed him by the forearm and tugged him out of the bathroom, not caring about the ton of water they dripped on the floor. Sliding into the bedroom, she threw Inuyasha on the bed, scrambling up and impaling herself on him in one movement. Both their mouths dropped open in loud cries, and she rode his cock like she paid for it.

Slamming her hips down on him, she barely noticed how his strong arms helped her up each time and ensured she wouldn't go too hard and end up hurting herself. All she could think about was having him fill her with his rigid length, every inch and detail of his cock perfectly completing her aching pussy. Before she knew it, she was overwhelmed with her orgasm and she shuddered on top of him, her entire body quaking. Before she had finished, he came inside her, bathing her insides and making her come again, though not as strong as before. When all had calmed, still panting, she disengaged herself from him with his help, collapsing next to him on the bed.

He laughed, the sound guttural and genuine. "Fuck. I don't know what got into you, but I love it."

The word made Kagome stiffen, but she ignored her response and rolled half onto him, throwing her thigh over his and smilingly kissing him under his chin. "We left the shower running but I don't care." She felt amazingly light and free inside. Like every pore was tingling.

Inuyasha stroked her hair, a tired smile on his face. "Never had a pussy job before. I've had a lot of firsts with you."

"Like what?"

His expression turned thoughtful. "Pussy job. Pegging. First girl I let finish me off while on top of me. First...girlfriend I've had while married."

The mood changed to something solemn.

Kagome sighed and rolled back away from him, abruptly feeling cold for the first time since leaving the shower. "We should probably clean up. Separately."

He grabbed her wrist.

She waited for him to say something, but he just kept glancing at her and glancing away, opening his mouth and closing it.

"What?" she finally asked, beginning to feel annoyed.

"I really like you," he blurted out, cheeks coloring.

Kagome was stunned and she felt her face heat up. "I like you, too. For real. A lot."

He nodded. "Good."

She nodded. "'Kay."

They stared at one another for an indeterminable amount of time before they moved towards each other at the same time, lips clashing as they made out like sexually frustrated teenagers in a backseat instead of two adults who just came apart together for the hundredth time.

**O\o/O**

Kagome sat down in Kikyo's office, thoroughly exhausted.

After that shower with Inuyasha a couple weeks ago, he had become obsessed with her legs. At first she'd just catch him staring at them a lot, touching them more often, wrapping them around his waist and constantly caressing them when they screwed. Then it got to the point where he _ordered her _to only wear short skirts and stockings, preferably thigh or knee highs or anything with garters. Kagome would have outright refused, but he had been fingering her at the time he'd listed his demands, so she'd readily agreed to everything without thinking about it. Her face colored remembering his other rules. Now, even when she went out, she wasn't allowed to wear underwear. She could only remove her stockings or put them on when in Inuyasha's presence.

One part of her thought it was ridiculous, but the other part of her sometimes took over and she found herself idly running her palms over her thighs in class, fingers plucking at the nylon that clothed her.

If she thought she had been having too much sex before, she was drowning in it now. Inuyasha seemed to be insatiable, cornering her every hour of the day. Kikyo's office was her only refuge left.

"Kagome?" Kikyo said, surprised.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I stole your chair."

The professor smiled warmly at her and shook her head. "It's no problem. May I ask the reason for your visit?"

Kagome bit her lip. "I... Well... Kikyo, I missed you. You're hardly ever home anymore."

Kikyo sighed. "I've had a lot on my mind lately. But I've missed you, too." Something about her seemed bolder, more confident somehow, like she'd shed a great weight and could now walk with her head held high.

The older woman wore a more revealing blouse than usual, the dark green making her milky white skin's flawlessness stand out all the more. The cream-colored skirt she wore was tight and emphasized her curves. Even with all the overstimulation Kagome had been experiencing lately, she felt her juices begin to flow at the sight. Kikyo must have recognized the glint in her eye, because her expression soon turned seductive and her full lips formed a smile. Going over to the chair Kagome was in, she leaned over and placed her hands on the arms, dragging her lips over the sensitive shell of Kagome's ear, her confined breasts almost but not quite touching her.

"Were you really that lonely, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, entranced by the nearness of her.

"I promise I won't neglect you for much longer." Kikyo withdrew, politely ignoring her student's sound of disappointment, and began to unbutton her blouse, fingers making quick and efficient movements. Before her top was all the way off, Kagome was tasting her skin, kneeling in the chair to better reach her. Her breasts still tasted of the light powder she brushed on them every morning and Kagome was in heaven, filling her mouth with her favorite taste, nudging the lacy cups of her bra aside to kiss around the nipples. Slipping her professor's top off her shoulders, she let the rest of it stay on, loving how disheveled she looked.

Kikyo lightly tugged on one of Kagome's wilder waves. "Sit down. Mind your posture."

She obeyed, turning her back to her, a small thrill inside her at Kikyo's stern schoolteacher tone of voice. The click-clack of Kikyo's heels could barely be heard over the sound of her own breathing, and soon she was in front of her, nipples standing at attention, clothes still askew. Placing one of her knees on the arm of the chair, Kikyo drew up her skirt, slowly bunching it around her hips, revealing her white silk underwear. Putting two fingers on the crotch of the garment, she began to rub herself, eyes half-lidded and dark as she looked into Kagome's face, examining her expression. Kagome felt like she was going to explode from desire, not realizing how badly she'd wanted this woman. Kikyo had been beautiful before, but, though confident while at the head of the classroom, privately insecure and irritable. Now something inside her had changed and it made her more attractive than ever.

Reaching out a hand, she ran her fingers up the revealed portion of Kikyo's abdomen and just underneath her breast. Before she could reach her target, she suddenly found herself dragged forward and pushed down onto the neat desk.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Ka-Go-Me," Kikyo chided playfully, emphasizing each syllable of her name with a light tap on her bottom over the thin material of her skirt.

Kagome shivered with lust. Anything Kikyo wanted from her was hers for the taking. Resting her face against the cool paper of the desk calendar, Kagome turned her head to the side, peeking at her professor from underneath her bangs.

"Sorry, Kik— Miss Kikyo."

The older woman made a pleased sound in her throat. "Sorry's not enough this time. I'm afraid a punishment is in order," she teased, running the tip of her index finger up the back of her leg from the knee.

Moving slowly, with trembling hands, Kagome reached behind her and flipped her skirt up, revealing her lack of underclothes. Kikyo sucked in a gasp. That second of inactivity felt like eternity to Kagome, but then Kikyo's hand came down hard on her with a loud _smack!_ and the burning between her thighs increased. Letting out a moan, Kagome spread her legs in order to offer more of herself up. More blows were rained down upon her, on cheeks and in between, some hard enough to bruise and some light enough to barely tingle. She tried to muffle her cries, but every slap set her on fire in the best of ways. Without the confinement of her panties, her juices were leaking down her thighs, warm and ticklish.

The spanks went from calculating to erratic, and Kagome could hear the other woman begin to breathe heavily, more from desire than any real exertion. The blows were less on her cheeks now and seemed to be gravitating towards her pussy, something she tried to inch away from. Kikyo noticed and pulled her cheeks apart, exposing her student, hitting her with a punishing fury. The small jolts of real pain made Kagome gasp, and just when she was about to beg her to stop, Kikyo grabbed her by her shirt and forced her to turn over, keeping her legs wide open. The coolness of the desk felt good against her abused bottom, but she wasn't given time to appreciate it.

Rearing her hand back, Kikyo did what she had been trying to do and slapped her pussy full on, hitting her right on the clit. Kagome squealed and tried to back away, but she was held firmly in place by Kikyo's other hand, and the woman was standing between her legs so she couldn't close them. Unexpectedly, Kikyo began to pull down Kagome's stockings, but she put a hand on her wrist and shook her head, wordlessly letting her know that was one thing she would not allow.

Her professor recovered quickly and went back to her task. Four more hits to the same spot had Kagome nearly in tears, but at the same time there was a river flowing between her legs. Her partner noticed, and the punishment slowly turned into something else, and soon Kikyo was no longer slapping her but fingering her, the heel of her palm firmly grinding against her button. Four fingers were filling Kagome up and she shamelessly thrust her hips up against them. After so much foreplay, it didn't take long for Kagome to come, her release causing her limbs to shake uncontrollably as she nearly screamed her bliss.

Kikyo collapsed into her chair like she was the one with legs that had turned to noodles. Her cheeks were a bright pink, her lips were red and parted, and Kagome couldn't resist going over to her and kneeling on either side of her thighs, covering her beautiful face in kisses. To her surprise, Kikyo grabbed her ass underneath her skirt and yanked her down onto her lap, kissing her with a passion that had her gasping and writhing.

Wanting to pay her back, Kagome slid down her body, dragging her mouth across her exposed skin. Making a stop at her nipples, she took one between her lips, moaning at the feeling. Kikyo held her head to her breast, arching into her mouth. The girl sucked and licked and nibbled the way she knew she liked. After she gave the other one the same treatment, she sank to the floor, kissing and sucking the skin of her favorite professor's thighs until she came to the moist fabric that hid her pussy.

Kagome ran her tongue up the crotch of Kikyo's panties, feeling her heat and tasting her excitement. Nudging the cloth aside, she sucked one of the lips into her mouth before running her tongue up and down and switching to the other, avoiding her clitoris. Plunging her tongue into her depths, she licked firmly and quickly, burying her face in Kikyo's cunt. Tired of teasing, Kikyo grabbed her by the hair again and forced her where she wanted her, humping her face in a desperate attempt at satisfaction. Kagome gave in and licked her clit, sucking it hard just once before the older woman cried out and went completely still before slumping, vaginal muscles still clenching as she expelled gush after gush of sweet cum.

Utterly exhausted and completely at peace, Kagome squeezed into the office chair, snuggling against Kikyo. The older woman stroked her hair, giving her forehead long, soft, lingering kisses. It was so different from Inuyasha, Kagome thought. He made her feel nervous and anxious and unsure of herself like a complete idiot. With Kikyo, there was none of that. It was almost easy. Wasn't that how love was supposed to be?

"I got a job offer," Kikyo murmured, breaking the serene silence. "It's a school in Spain."

Kagome jerked, eyes widening as a sick feeling of dread invaded her gut. "A-are you leaving me!?" she asked in a high voice, wondering if this was the beginning of an anxiety attack.

Kikyo put an end to her hysterics before they really began, giving her a loving, reassuring kiss on the lips.

"I'm asking you to come with me. Run away with me, Kagome."

"...I don't know what to say."

"That's okay," Kikyo smiled, the slight tremor in her voice telling her it wasn't, not really. "You don't have to give me an answer now. You... Your family is here, and I know it's a big step." Tears trekked down her face, slow and shimmering.

"Oh, Kikyo," Kagome lamented, her lower lip trembling. "Don't cry. I love you. I never want to see you sad." The confession was not everything she'd wanted it to be, but it was needed most now, in this tender moment.

Somehow, her words made Kikyo cry even more, silent gasps puffing against Kagome's cheek.

"I love you," Kikyo sobbed, chest heaving. "I've loved you for so long. I never thought— Gods, thank you, Kagome."

"I love you," she repeated, her voice warming without her noticing. "I love you, I _love_ you, I love you..."

The kisses they shared after that were sweet and girlish and graced with a delicate desperation, arms locked around one another in a fierce embrace.

"How have things been in my absence?" Kikyo asked once they'd calmed down.

Kagome shrugged. "Inuyasha's been exhausting me. I can barely take it."

Kikyo didn't even seem jealous, not after the words they had exchanged, her confidence boosted once again.

"I'll drive down there right now and tell him to take it easy on my favorite pupil," she said, grabbing a handful of Kagome's ass before spanking her.

The girl squeaked before a grin took over her face. "I'll follow you in a few. I just wanted to finish this essay my evil professor forced upon me."

Kissing her goodbye, Kikyo left the room with only one last look back at Kagome. Sighing, feeling suddenly lonely, she went back to her books and papers, wondering if the divorced couple would fight much without her present as a buffer.

"Fuck, it took forever for the bitch to leave."

Kagome nearly gave herself whiplash with how quickly she looked up. How the hell had Inuyasha gotten inside so silently!? And oh gods, when and where did he get such a tight, white t-shirt? Her mouth went dry and then moistened more than before as her eyes roamed his clothed torso, the worn shirt thinner than was decent. She swore she could see the duskiness of his nipples and her pussy quivered. What the hell kind of magic did this man possess that he could turn her on after she'd just been thoroughly fucked?

"What are you doing here?" she croaked, warily watching him approach her.

He smiled, completely disarming her. "Just wanted to check up on my girlfriend."

Her heart nearly beat out of her chest at the word. The fact that she could feel her face heat up made her hate herself. Forcing her eyes down back to her papers, she tried to look busy. "Well, you checked."

"You didn't take off your nylons," he said, leaning in close to her. His lips were against her ear and his tongue darted out, tasting her temple.

"O-only you can do that." Kagome gave up fighting what she was feeling. If she resisted, he'd conquer her just the same, and the defeat would be doubly humiliating.

"That's right."

He forced the chair to turn, making her face him, his face right in her face. They just stared at each other, trying to prolong the anticipation. Something snapped and then he came at her without a warning, growling as he kissed her hard, holding her chin with his thumb and forefinger. Abruptly pulling back, he grabbed her legs by the back of her knees, positioning her so that each foot rested on the arms of the chair, completely revealing her to his intense gaze.

"Touch yourself," he said simply, leaning back on the desk.

Kagome practically purred at the command, running the tips of her fingers over her newly dripping slit, brushing across her clit. Inuyasha's eyes followed even the most minute of her movements, tracking her like a predator would. To her surprise, he got down at his knees, peering at her closer than she was comfortable with.

"I-Inuyasha?" she questioned tremulously.

"Don't stop."

Somewhat reluctantly, she continued playing with herself, unsure of how she felt being examined at such a short distance. All her imperfections displayed. He'd gone down on her before (oh, he certainly had) but that was different somehow. Would he notice that her lips weren't equal in size, one slightly plumper than the other? Would he see the few ingrown hairs that always stubbornly appeared? Would he be grossed out now?

Obviously not bothered by any of her little anxieties, Inuyasha began to kiss her big toe still encased in nylon, opening his lips and sucking on it. She shivered. What the hell was he doing? But she continued to pleasure herself, nearly being surprised into orgasm when he dragged his fang over her sensitive arch. No longer concerned with whether one or both of them were foot fetishists, Kagome abandoned herself to her familiar touch, hooded eyes watching the man worship her, kissing his way up her calf, dragging his tongue over her.

His eyes were closed and he groaned here and there, the sexy sounds making her wetter each time. Soon, he reached the lace tops of her thigh highs and kissed her bare flesh, moving his tongue in little circles on her skin. Gently, he slid his fingers under her stocking and dragged it down, slowly exposing her leg until everything above the ankle was naked. His lips, teeth, and tongue attacked her limb, licking and kissing her everywhere, sucking on her skin. Kagome had never felt so sensitive in that area ever in her life. Just when she was going to come, Inuyasha stopped, dragging her off the chair and into his lap, where he released his erection and drove his prick into her, making her cry out.

"I'm divorcing Kikyo," he gasped. "Had the papers drawn up today."

Kagome just continued to cling to his shoulders, wanting to fuck herself using his cock, but his hands on her hips prevented movement. "Why?" she whined, less in reply to his revelation and more to why he wouldn't let her bounce until they reached release.

"'Cause you and me are gonna give it a try, and I don't want any baggage with our new start."

Before she could really process anything of what he was telling her, Inuyasha moved her on him, going just slow enough to torture her. Whimpering, Kagome began to suck on his neck, knowing it drove him crazy. To be honest, it affected her much the same, making her eyes roll back in her head when the tip of his cock brushed against that one special spot inside her. The taste of his neck, salty and sweet and so warm, was also her favorite flavor. Her sucking turned to biting and then she was coming hard, squeezing him almost brutally. He held her in his strong arms, and she barely kept her weak hold around his neck as he rocked into her a few more times and finally spilled into her.

Giving her a kiss that made her lips tingle, Inuyasha smiled down at her tiredly, a soft smirk on his face. "I'm gonna clean up. We'll talk more at home."

He left her there on the floor, and it was only then Kagome realized she had been crying. For how long, she wasn't sure, but she suspected it had been when he'd dropped that info bomb on her. Her. They both wanted her. It was her most fantastic dream and worst nightmare come true.

She was deep in like with Inuyasha.

She was deep in love with Kikyo.

They were no longer in love (or like) with each other.

Kagome sobbed, completely forgetting about her essay.

**O\o/O**

Kagome arrived home late, sneaking in quietly, feeling like she was back in high school and had gone to a party without permission. A pity party, she thought as she sighed. Hardly had she entered the house than she smelled something delicious. Her stomach grumbled noisily. When was the last time she'd eaten? Remembering old cartoons where the characters floated to the source of a delicious scent, she followed her nose right into the dining room, where she was met with a most shocking sight.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were seated together at the dining room table, one on either end, enjoying a huge meal. Kagome could barely believe her eyes. Sure, they weren't talking, but they didn't appear angry or anything. Had they decided not to go through with their split? She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Join us, Kagome," Kikyo said without looking up at her.

"Uh, sure..." She took the only remaining seat, the one at the long side of the table, and sat facing the wall, studying the painting of a fruit basket. Feeling awkward when everything remained silent, she began to serve herself, nearly moaning at the sight of a giant ham, a huge bowl of mashed potatoes, green beans with almonds, freshly baked yeast rolls, and a salad. Serving more than she usually ate, she filled her plate with heaping portions of everything, blushing a little when it weighed her hand down to the point of bothering her wrist.

Just when she was about to put the first steaming bite of goodness into her mouth, Kikyo cleared her throat. Before she could speak, Inuyasha glared at her, setting down his fork.

"My lawyer will be contacting you about the divorce. I'm glad your parents talked you into a pre-nup now. I don't want shit to do with you from here on out."

Daintily, Kikyo dabbed at her spotless lips. "I will not attempt to contest the divorce. As soon as this is over, Kagome and I will be leaving to Spain."

"Fuck that! Kagome's staying right here."

They both turned to look at her.

Kagome's cheeks were bulging with food and she avoided their eyes, trying to swallow it all. "Um, I haven't been given enough time to think about this."

"That's not a fuckin' answer."

"Just follow your heart, Kagome!"

She sighed and briefly closed her eyes before looking at them. "I... I can't decide between the two of you," she said honestly, holding back tears. "I don't want to lose either of you. Why can't we just go back to how it was before? Why can't we all just be together?"

Inuyasha and Kikyo gaped at her, stunned and maybe slightly put off by the idea of continuing a relationship with each other. At once, they began to speak, their voices becoming louder and louder in an attempt to talk over one another.

"You know you like me better, dammit! Look at me, Kagome, look me in the face and tell me you don't want me."

"I can do so much for you! We've always had a connection, and now we'll be free to explore it together."

"Keh, the only thing you ever connected with was your fucking vibrator. Frigid bitch."

Kikyo rounded on her husband. "Kagome is here because of me. We let you have a part in this, but that time has come to an end."

"You're not going to have her. Fuck, you're better at faking orgasms than giving them. Kagome needs someone who can satisfy her."

Kikyo screamed wordlessly in frustration, abandoning her control. "Gods damn it, Inuyasha, it says a lot about our farce of a relationship and your own skills that I had to fake orgasms!"

The half-demon appeared speechless for a second, mouth gaping open. He recovered quickly enough. "Sh-shut up!"

Kagome watched, fascinated and kind of scared. When they turned back to her, she flinched.

"Kagome, darling, you and I have something rare. You're not giving up on that. I know you're not. I _know_ you," Kikyo murmured, coming over to kiss her temple, the hand on her thigh making her exhausted pussy come back to life.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was at her other side, claws tangling in her hair, forcing her head back so she had to look him in his blazing golden eyes. "You're not going anywhere, Kagome."

Knowing what was going to happen, she attempted to protest. "N-no," she whispered weakly, trying to squirm away from where Kikyo was kissing her jaw only to collide into Inuyasha, who forced his lips on hers, his fingers caressing her throat before they dipped below her shirt. Her refusal to their advances only seemed to spur them on, and their touches became harder, almost punishing, each of them forcing her face to give her hot, deep, open-mouthed kisses, hurting her neck in the process.

Inuyasha growled ferally when Kikyo put her knee between Kagome's legs, claiming her pleasure for herself. With one quick movement, he pushed the beautiful dishes he'd worked so hard on off the table, making them crash to the floor. The women barely noticed, too intent on each other. Grabbing her by the arm, Inuyasha forced Kagome on to the now cleared table, instantly tearing her shirt and placing his lips on her hard right nipple. She shrieked in surprise, arching in to him, not sure if she wanted him to get off or get her off. Not wanting to be left behind, Kikyo was back on her in a second, licking down her stomach and pulling off her skirt, leaving her thigh highs in place. All her muscles trembled and she briefly felt vulnerable and violated and thought she'd cry again, but then her professor's tongue hit her cunt just as Inuyasha bit her nipple, and everything but the pleasure faded from her mind.

This was what she'd always wanted.

It seemed as though Inuyasha and Kikyo were trying to outdo each other. If she had a hand on Inuyasha's ear, Kikyo tongued her more fiercely. If she pressed Kikyo more firmly into her, Inuyasha tugged her nipple away from her body until she focused on him again. It was all too much and she came once or twice until she suddenly found herself on her knees, Inuyasha kneeling behind her, pressing his chest into her back as he prepared to enter her, rubbing the tip of his cock on her ass cheeks. Kikyo pressed Kagome's face to her breasts and then the half-demon entered her, slowly filling her up. A possessive hand, rough and clawed, gripped her breast, and she moved in sync with him, still sucking Kikyo's hard red nipples both at once as the older woman pressed her breasts together for that purpose.

Kikyo removed her breasts from Kagome's access, kissing her on the lips for her service. Going back to her pussy, she concentrated on licking her clit, somehow synced with Inuyasha's movements. Just a few more seconds, she thought...

Inuyasha pushed his wife's face out of the way, his hand going to rub her. "Come for me, baby. Show that bitch what you really want."

Kagome made a distressed sound. She was so, so close, but she didn't want to hurt Kikyo like that, didn't want to make her feel left out. Holding back as best as she could, she put one hand on Inuyasha's wrist that was resting on her mons and used the other one to beckon to her professor.

"Help make love to me, Kikyo," she whispered raggedly, her desperation for release clear in her voice.

Not needing to be told twice, Kikyo pressed her body against Kagome's, their curves lining up perfectly. Almost shyly, Kikyo gave her a small kiss before running her hands up her stomach and to her own breasts, cupping one and teasing the nipple before rubbing the hard nub against one of Kagome's. The younger girl cried out, the sound interrupted by Kikyo again kissing her, sucking on her lower lip before she pulled away and repeated her actions.

Upset that her attention was stolen from him, the half-demon sped up his playing with her clit, moving harder into her as he licked and sucked her shoulder. At this point, it was all Kagome needed to come, and she did so with a scream of release, frustration, and confusion, collapsing into Kikyo's arms afterward. Her weight was still supported almost completely by Inuyasha, who gently lay her down on the table, spooning her. Kikyo faced her, brushing the hair from her eyes.

"As soon as this is over, it'll be you and me forever," she whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's temple, lips kissing the shell of her ear. "I'm never letting you leave."

She was well and truly fucked.

**Why Spain? I dunno. It was the first place that came to mind. Since my ancestors left Spain 300 years ago, I'm not familiar with their school/university system and teaching requirements and junk, so let's just say Kikyo's all prepared and good to go and thoroughly qualified. **


	8. Narratophilia

**Note: Vote in the poll! Team Inuyasha or Team Kikyo or Team Kagome Solo or Team Mrs. Higurashi! You can tell me in a review, too. I like knowing what you want the outcome to be even though it does not change the outcome of the story. :D **

**I made an oopsie. As Alejandra2432 pointed out in a review, in a previous chapter Inuyasha said he and Kikyo had never fought until their relationship with Kagome started, but then we had Kikyo's history of abusive behavior revealed, so that doesn't exactly make sense. So let's just say they never really **_**fought**_**-fought. They fucking brawled. But like, one-sidedly. Like Inuyasha would say/do something annoying or mean and Kikyo would just flip and throw shit. The cliché married couple arguments never started until Kagome showed up. Or you could ignore it. Just give me this one, guys. I am lazy af. **

**Sorry this chapter's so short! My external hard drive, where I have EVERYTHING, suddenly decided to poop out on me when I was one scene short of finishing this chapter and I had to reconstruct it all from memory.**

**Eight: Narratophilia **

As Kagome lay squished between Inuyasha and Kikyo on the dining room table, she tried to objectively pick one of them. It was sort of difficult when Inuyasha was sucking on her neck, whispering against her skin how good he'd fuck her every day and every night for the rest of her life. Meanwhile, Kikyo was bringing her face to her breast, gentle fingers in her hair massaging her scalp in sensual circles. She figured she could multi-task.

Kikyo's Pros:

Employed

Kind

Smart

Understanding

Amazing lover

Love

Kikyo's Cons:

Occasionally violent

Controlling

Jealous

Moving to Spain

Inuyasha's Pros:

Hot

Good in bed

Many possibilities to be explored

Staying in the country

Inuyasha's Cons:

Unemployed

Mean

Controlling

Jealous

Dumb

Anyway she looked at it, Kikyo won. Or maybe they both lost? But no matter how hard she tried (admittedly, not very much since Inuyasha was lapping between her legs and Kikyo was kissing her), she just could not envision a life in Spain with Kikyo. Even when she screwed her eyes shut and cleared her brain as much as she could, all that came to mind was blankness. Life with Inuyasha, however? She could see it clearly. Him cooking, her studying, getting to really know each other, building a solid friendship and then a solid relationship, laughing and living and dreaming together. There would be fights. Possibly daily fights. But while the both of their tempers burned hot, they didn't hold grudges. Kikyo did. Should she add that to the cons? But oh, she couldn't even remember the list anymore, not when they touched her _that_ way.

"Why?" she whimpered, opening her eyes. No matter how much it stung, she was determined not to let the tears fall. "Why can't we just all be together and love each other?"

Looking pained, Kikyo kissed her chastely. "Because I'm in love with you, only _you_. I'd do anything for real love, Kagome."

Inuyasha switched from tongue to fingers, resting his face on her thigh, not meeting her eyes. "You're mine, Kagome. Inside and out. Even if you leave, you won't escape. Every time she touches you, you'll think of me. You'll be wishing it was me."

His wife glared at him, face twisting into something ugly. "Once again, you're overestimating your skills."

He tensed and withdrew his fingers from her, making Kagome squirm and wish she had never opened her mouth.

"You treat her like a pet," he hissed venomously, eyes narrowing. "You just want to pack her up and take her along with you like a tiny dog in a fucking purse."

"You're worse than what you're accusing me of being. You'd ruin her life just like you ruined mine, and one year down the road Kagome will be dead inside, the only thing keeping her going how much she hates breathing the same air as you, sharing her space, her body. You destroy everything you touch!"

"Stop it!" Kagome shouted. Sliding off the table, she hunted for her clothes, finally finding her skirt and pulling it up with shaking hands. Her shirt was ruined, torn and not worth saving. "I've had it with the both of you. Y-you're just using me to hurt each other."

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Kikyo seemed to be exactly as professional as she was when in front of a classroom, the only difference being that she wasn't wearing clothes. "You want to stop this? Then choose. Who will it be?"

Inuyasha stood with crossed arms, glaring at his feet.

Desperately, Kagome tried to think of a way to make all of them happy. There just wasn't one.

"I— I want to be with both of you," she admitted in a small voice. Inuyasha's ears perked in her direction though he still did not look at her. Kikyo, meanwhile, grew even paler. "But I don't know if I'm ready for anything more than we have now. Everything started off so strange and I don't want to be in a relationship that's built only on sex, even if the sex is as great as what we have. I would have to get to know both of you if I'm to ever choose." Once the words had come out, forced through her reluctant lips, they just tumbled one after the other. Kagome realized she meant every word.

"So I'll take you out on a date," Inuyasha said after a short silence. "And then she will. We'll keep going until you feel like you can make a decision you can stick to."

Kikyo nodded. "I'll agree on the condition that we all stop being intimate. It will be like we're starting over and we can focus on the important things."

It sounded like a good idea, but Kagome was still unsure. The two of them seemed somewhat satisfied, but something inside her felt it was lacking. What had she wanted? Them to fight over her? Guiltily, she realized that she had expected them to really try and win her over more than they had. Agreeing so suddenly to something just seemed too easy at this point.

"The date starts now!" Inuyasha shouted like he had just called shotgun. Grabbing her wrist, he tugged her towards the door.

"I must reiterate. To make things fair," Kikyo said in a tight voice, making him stop in his tracks, "there won't be any sexual interaction of any sort. We shouldn't try and sway Kagome with our bodies but with our souls."

Inuyasha growled at her and left the house, pulling Kagome along into the bitingly cold air.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed when he stubbornly insisted on yanking her to the car on the driveway even when she attempted to stop. "Inuyasha, wait. INUYASHA!"

"Fuck, bitch, what!?"

Kagome slipped out of his grip and crossed her arms over her naked chest. "It's after ten. It's cold. I don't have a shirt. I don't think we can go on any kind of proper 'first date' like this."

Just now realizing her state, he had the good grace to look a little sheepish, his cheekbones coloring slightly. Shrugging out of his red flannel shirt until he was just wearing a plain white tee, he handed it to her before remembering they were on a date and grabbing it out of her hands, placing it over her shoulders. Kagome giggled at his attempt at chivalry and buttoned the shirt herself, a thrill going through her at the sensation of wearing his still-warm clothes. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled his scent that clung to the collar and placed her hand in his.

"Where are we going?" she asked once they were in the car.

"…Uh, I didn't really think of that yet."

Kagome rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. "I guess we can just take a walk on the beach. As long as we're together."

Inuyasha seemed to hesitate a little before starting the car. "No. I know where to take you now."

They drove for over an hour. Unlike that first drive she'd taken with Kikyo, instead of the monotone of NPR murmuring through the speakers, Inuyasha chose instrumental music, both contemporary and classical. It surprised her. She'd taken him for a more metal kind of guy. At least grunge or thrash or something. But the music he chose seemed to speak to her and she closed her eyes, seeing Inuyasha sitting on a grassy hill overlooking an ocean, facing the sunset. Alone. He shouldn't be alone, she thought to herself.

His hand brushed against her thigh. "We're here."

Kagome jumped in her seat, realizing she'd been dozing. Yawning, she looked around her. The parking lot was crowded despite the late hour and the building not being any kind of nightclub. The restaurant, _WEST: BANQUETS. LIBATIONS_, was a place she'd heard of before, a trendy and almost too expensive chain that was popping up all over, frequented by young people with old money and deep in debt hipsters alike. All in all, just being in the parking lot filled her with anxiety and she looked down at her battered sneakers, ripped stockings, too short skirt, and borrowed flannel shirt. The only good thing about her ensemble was that the top was loose enough so that her lack of a bra wouldn't be immediately obvious.

Stopping her hands from self-consciously fixing her hair, Inuyasha eyed her with some sort of emotion she could not decipher.

"Don't do that, Kagome. Just…don't."

His words, though few and plain, made her blush, and she barely realized when he led her into the restaurant, boldly bypassing the groups of people waiting to be seated. Seeming to know the place well, he deftly dodged talking couples and busy servers and brought them to a tiny table for two in the back she would have overlooked had she been alone.

"Did you have a reservation?" she asked, not bothering to raise her voice over the noise of the crowd since she knew he'd hear her anyway.

"Nah, this table's always kept free for me."

Confused, Kagome sat down across from him. "Do you come here a lot with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "She doesn't like to go out."

Remembering her time at the restaurant Kikyo owned, Kagome wondered just how much she didn't know about the people she was in a relationship with. It seemed they didn't know a lot about each other either, which was some consolation as well as terribly frightening. While she didn't believe one could ever thoroughly know another human being, she liked to think she'd gotten to know them both pretty darn well during her two months with them. To her surprise, Inuyasha reached out and touched his fingertips to her own, both their hands resting on the table, the contact interrupting her thoughts and making her forget she had even been thinking at all. Only he had ever made that happen to her. Everything in her tensed as she waited for him to grasp her hand, but he never did. He never even looked in her direction, face turned to the side and showing off his handsome profile, acting like he didn't even notice they were touching. Despite his apparent indifference, something in his expression called to her, and Kagome couldn't be angry or offended. Biting her lip, hesitant but emboldened by his vulnerability, she slowly turned his palm over and placed her hand inside his, trying to transmit her feelings through touch.

"Ohmygawd, Inuyasha!" a high-pitched voice squealed. Kagome's hand was quickly shoved away as Inuyasha was tackled by a petite girl with her hair in a short ponytail. "You never come here! We're sososo lucky we're all working tonight!"

Face burning in humiliation at how her "boyfriend" was indulgingly patting the back of the young woman in his lap, Kagome kicked him underneath the table, feeling just a sliver of satisfaction at how he immediately cringed away from the anonymous girl and looked back at her.

"Uh, I guess Kagome wants strawberry lemonade," he said, nodding at her. "And I'll have a beer. You know what kind."

The girl jumped to attention and brought out a small notepad seemingly from nowhere, scribbling furiously. "And are you okay to order now or should I come back later?"

Kagome glared at the oblivious girl's ponytail. "We haven't even seen a menu, sooo…"

The waitress looked at her for the first time, from her shoes to the top of her head. "Oh. You're not Kikyo."

"Kagome's my girlfriend," Inuyasha said, seemingly with great effort.

"Oh," she repeated again, eyes going wide. She attempted to cover up her surprise with an insincere smile. "Well, we don't have menus here. Tonight's banquet starts you off with a lobster frittata appetizer heaped with caviar…"

The girl went on and on, animatedly describing the food down to its minutest detail. None of it sounded at all appetizing to Kagome. Bored, she shuffled her feet and wished she was wearing a watch. Finally, after a few more minutes of warm small talk between the waitress and Inuyasha, they were alone again, a dark cloud of silence seeming to hang over their table, muting the noise from the rest of the restaurant.

"Would _that_ be a common occurrence if I chose to stay with you?" Kagome asked bitterly. Part of her knew she was blowing things out of proportion, but for reasons unknown to her she just felt so incredibly hurt by his familiarity with a woman that was neither her nor Kikyo.

He shrugged. "Probably. I come here sometimes to eat when I don't feel like cooking and don't have anything better to do."

Kagome kicked his shin underneath the table. "I meant running into other women!" she hissed.

Inuyasha stared at her blankly for a heartbeat and a half before bursting into laughter. "Holy shit, _Rin_!? Are you serious? She's practically family!"

"Exactly how close are you?" Jealousy still tickled her insides.

He leaned back in his chair. "She's my brother's girlfriend. He owns this restaurant. The asshole's in his office; I'll introduce you later."

"Inuyasha!" a husky yet feminine voice greeted. "I thought Rin was just telling me a story, but here you are in the flesh."

The way she said "flesh" had Kagome grinding her teeth.

"Hey, Kagura," Inuyasha responded obliviously. "Can you rush our food? We didn't get a chance to eat earlier."

Nodding at the dismissal, she turned to leave, but then her eyes caught on Kagome. "You're not Kikyo." Her tone made Kagome feel like an incontinent dog sitting on the good furniture.

"That's Kagome. She's my girlfriend."

Her brows arched so high they disappeared beneath her bangs and she left without a word, leaving them alone once again.

"Who was that?" Kagome wasn't exactly jealous this time, just annoyed.

"My brother's wife."

She started to nod before she processed exactly what he'd said. "Wait— But that other girl… She, uh, what?"

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, his eyes studying her, making her blush. "Sesshomaru met Kagura in college," he said after a short pause. "She was more into him than he was into her. Everyone could see it. I guess he felt sorry for her or whatever, 'cause they got married. He met Rin like a month after the honeymoon. She was still in high school at the time, sick bastard, but she'd come in here every day and order nothing but a water just to get a chance to see him. It didn't take long before they were together and he moved her in as soon as she was legal."

"Um, how exactly does that work?" Kagome asked, wondering if their situation was at all similar to her own or if Sesshomaru simply had two women who were intimate with him alone.

He sighed and shook his head, ears twitching. "I don't wanna fuckin' know."

Fiddling with her silverware, she averted her eyes from his intense stare. "Would you prefer it if you had Kikyo and me all to yourself without her and I being with each other?"

"One woman's more than I can handle. Having two has been a fuckin' nightmare," he said with a roll of his eyes, something that sounded like hatred coloring his tone.

Several responses ran through her head, her face flushing in a mixture of embarrassment and anger with each one. _Do you even like me? Do you want me to leave? Do you wish I'd never showed up in your life? _On and on in just a few seconds. Feeling a bout of angry tears coming on, she stood, her chair screeching loudly across the wood floor, and stumbled through the crowd until she finally found the restroom.

Glad to see she was alone, Kagome splashed some water on her face, avoiding looking at herself. Ever since she was little, when she cared about something or someone, she tended to get emotional at the slightest upset. It almost hurt her to love. The newer and stronger it was, the worse she got. Sometimes even when nothing had happened and she was only thinking about the subject, she would cry, overwhelmed by her emotions. The objects of her affection that she'd loved to distraction had been, in order, her bunny Grace (some neighborhood boy bashed her head in with a rock. Ten years later he was arrested for attempted murder), her childhood friend Kōga (she'd loved him in secret for five solid years and when she found out he felt the same way she suddenly wasn't interested, though she gave him the parting gift of her virginity), her high school sweetheart Hojo (he'd been her main squeeze for a while though she always knew it wouldn't last). And now Inuyasha. Did that mean she loved him, just like the others? At first she rejected it, but only because the others she'd loved had all ended terribly. She wasn't sure how she felt about Inuyasha, but she knew it was different and real and strong and she didn't ever want it to stop.

"I knew you weren't taking a piss."

Kagome tried to turn around but Inuyasha was too quick. His arms tightened around her not in a loving way that made her feel secure, but in a way that made her feel trapped. Shocked, she stared at their reflection and met his eyes in the mirror. Slowly, his grip loosened and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Why'd you go, Kagome?"

"…I don't like the way you talk sometimes," she said pathetically.

His brow furrowed and she wanted to kiss it. "Tell me, then. Don't run away. I don't ever want you to run from me. I hate that."

Their kiss was unstoppable and magnetic. Guiltily, her mind flashed to Kikyo. It was only a kiss, not sex. But something about it still felt like they had broken some rules. Like they either had to stop touching completely or risk ending up naked together. Her fears were confirmed when he began to rub against her bottom, slow circles he tried to distract from by heating up the kiss. Almost as if he could sense she was about to pull away, Inuyasha bent her over the sink, lifted up her skirt, and quickly found her clit, giving it a little pinch before circling it, his growing denim-covered erection rubbing against her ass.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she breathed, overcome by the suddenness of the pleasure she was experiencing.

Inuyasha leaned over her, making sure to keep a tight hold on her in case she struggled, an idea she was flirting with. "We're on a date, Kagome. This is what I do on dates."

"But this is cheating! Kikyo—"

"Kikyo doesn't exist when you're with me," he growled. And then he kissed her and his words came true.

The kiss went on so long and was so intimate and hot that she became lightheaded and wondered if she was going to swoon like some ridiculous woman from the age of corsets. But then he released her and she took big, gasping breaths of air, tears coming to her eyes. It was too much. It was all too much. He was driving her crazy. Even as she thought such things, she let him bend her over again, even held herself open for him, posing like they were in a naughty video. It was worth her heated face, however, when she heard him suck in a surprised breath. Inuyasha chuckled and slapped her ass.

"If this was really our first date and we didn't know each other so _well_," he said in a low voice as he eased into her, "we'd be sitting at the table and I'd be fantasizing about doing this."

"Tell me more," she whispered, backing into him.

Inuyasha's hand went to her hair. He twirled it around his fist and drew her up until she was standing. His fangs were sharp against her ear and she shivered. He paused inside her and she wanted to scream in frustration, but all she could manage was a whimper.

"I'd be touching you the whole night, even if it's just our hands," he whispered before thrusting once and then stopping again. "Smiling and being a gentleman even though all I can think about is you tasting your own pussy as you suck my cock." He thrust and stopped again, bringing a hand to her clothed breast and cupping it. "Even if we'd never spoken before tonight, after an hour I'd have you on your back coming over and over until you're fuckin' blind and you can only say my name."

Kagome whined, wanting more of him harder and faster. When he stopped completely and didn't say anything, she opened her eyes and looked at the two of them in the mirror, at what an erotic picture they made.

"I'd act like a good girl," she whispered, her voice husky. "I'd act like a good girl but the minute I saw you tonight I would have soaked my panties."

Inuyasha began to fuck her again, her words spurring him on, and he murmured encouragement and kissed the side of her neck.

Biting her lip, she said, voice shaky, "At some point, just sitting at the same table with you would be too much for me to bear and I'd take your hand and slip it under my dress." His hand went under her skirt and he found her clit again. "I'd show you how I like to be touched and let you finger me in the middle of the restaurant. And then—" She interrupted herself with a cry when Inuyasha brushed against a particularly good spot inside her. "And then I'd suck myself off your fingers. I don't care who's watching, you make me so crazy I'd do anything."

"Would you suck my cock right there in the restaurant? Like some kind of slut?"

"Mmmhmmm," she moaned, writhing against him.

His voice got a little deeper. "Strip and lay on the hood of my car so I can eat you out in the parking lot, right there in public?"

"Yeahhh…" She was so, so close.

"Come home with me and get fucked so hard you leave an imprint in the mattress?"

"_Yes!_" she shrieked.

Inuyasha released her hair and Kagome fell to the sink, attempting to thrust backward as he thrust forward. Every movement had her crying out in ecstasy. Desperate to center herself, she reached out and grabbed the first thing she touched, which just so happened to be the faucet. The automatic sensor was triggered and water poured down on her, splashing her shirt and shocking her breasts with cold. Kagome gave a small scream and came hard, surprising the both of them. Before her orgasm was finished, Inuyasha pulled out of her.

Deaf to her whining protests, he patiently turned her around, restraint in his every movement, and lifted her so she was sitting on the counter. Entering her again, he soon was wilder than before, even ripping open her shirt (his shirt, really) to suck the drops of water from her breasts. Caught up in his passion, Kagome wordlessly encouraged him, moaning and arching her back so he could take more of her in. her hands found his ears almost by accident and she began to stroke them, at first sensually and then fondly. In just a second, he went completely still and swelled inside her before spilling his seed. She felt his knees begin to buckle and tried to hold him up, but he righted himself quickly. For a while, they were just there, his head pillowed against her breasts as she ran the pads of her fingers along his ears.

"Let me clean you up," he said, breaking the silence.

No words were exchanged after that, and it was okay. Everything was okay. Even though she'd broken her promise to Kikyo about keeping chaste, nothing could stop the growing cloud of cotton candy joy inside her heart. When they were both clean, she started towards the door, interrupting herself when she realized half the buttons on the shirt she was wearing were gone, broken and scattered across the room. Kagome didn't exactly feel like scrounging around a bathroom floor, no matter how upscale the establishment they were currently inside was, so she contented herself with holding the sides of her shirt closed. Glancing at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye, she blushed when she realized he was holding out his hand, waiting for her to hold it. She did so, biting her lip to hold in a smile, and they left the bathroom, only to run straight into a man in a suit with a coldly furious look on his face.

The man stared at the wet front of Kagome's shirt, then at Inuyasha's face, then at their linked hands.

"I do hope you were finished with your dinner because I am kicking you out. You know my office is just next door, so don't try and say you did not mean to disturb me."

Kagome could feel her face burning.

"Fuck off, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said dismissively, his thumb caressing her hand.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered in horror. "Your _brother_!?" she hissed at Inuyasha.

The man she now knew to be not just her kind-of-sort-of boyfriend's brother but also a wealthy entrepreneur barely glanced at her.

"…That's not Kikyo."

Rin scurried over, hands full with two large plastic bags. "Um, I noticed you two were busy, so I thought you might have changed your minds and wanted your food to go…?"

Inuyasha released Kagome's hand to grab the bags and she felt like an island. A red, mortified, island.

"Great!" he said. "Just add this to my tab. I, uh, forgot my wallet."

They practically ran to the car. Kagome's embarrassment had since turned to anger and she sat there steaming, waiting for Inuyasha to hurry up and drive. He was buckling the bags of food in separate seats as if they were precious children. When they were finally on the road and had been driving for a solid fifteen minutes, she realized he probably wasn't going to apologize to her. Did he even know that he had hurt her again?

"Why would you do that?" she said, throat suddenly tight and sore. "Why would you do something like that when you knew we were right next to his office?"

He shrugged, not taking his eyes off the road. "I just had to have you. You had to have me, too. And who the fuck puts their office right next to a bathroom? Fuckin' freak."

Kagome gave up trying to communicate with him after that.

When they got home, the first thing she did was grab one of the bags, because even though she was mad as hell she hadn't lost her appetite. Too tired to reheat it, she just went to the second guest room on the first floor, far away from the people who were driving her crazy. She ate angrily, stuffing the cold food in her mouth without stopping, grudgingly acknowledging it was probably the best food she'd ever tasted even though the employees and owner were dicks. When she was completely stuffed, she lay down on the bed, inhaling the fragrant fabric softener that somehow relaxed her.

A soft tap on the door undid the fabric softener's work. "Kagome?"

Her body lessened its tension by half. It was Kikyo.

"Come in."

Kikyo had obviously gone somewhere after she and Inuyasha had left. She was dressed in a pretty beaded silver and mint sheath dress that Kagome knew she'd try on herself in secret as soon as she could.

"I went out for dinner with a friend after you left. This house is lonely and oppressive without you in it. Could you unzip me?"

Kagome obeyed. Each section of skin the zipper revealed had her longing to touch and kiss it, especially when she saw that Kikyo wasn't wearing a bra or any kind of underwear. Turning around, Kikyo let the dress fall to the floor and stood there proudly naked, nipples hardening beautifully and drawing her like a magnet.

"B-but Kikyo, what about—" Kagome stuttered. At the moment, there was nothing she wanted more than to make love to Kikyo and fall asleep next to her, but a part of her was afraid some evidence of Inuyasha would be visible on or in her body.

Kikyo looked upset for a moment, but then her face cleared and softened. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's not like me to break my own rules."

"We can still kiss!" she said, wanting to reassure her of her love and desire.

The professor smiled and it was sad. "I just know that if we gave in and did something like that, we'd end up in bed together. It's going to be a struggle, but if we stick to it, it will certainly pay off in the end. Plus, it wouldn't be fair to Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded guiltily, averting her eyes lest the other woman see the truth in them. "Good night, Kikyo. I'll miss having you next to me."

"Good night, Kagome. I love you." A smile could be heard in her voice.

"Love you."

Kikyo left. Kagome wanted to scream into the pillow, but restrained the juvenile urge. Gods, Kikyo was so perfect! Completely and entirely perfect! Every day she didn't think she could love and admire her more, Kikyo proved her wrong. It was almost irritating. Kagome just gave in to her every desire without thought. Just like a certain half-demon she knew. The thought of them being alike in that way made her angry. One hundred points for Kikyo and negative sixty-nine points for her and Inuyasha.

Another knock on the door interrupted her inner tirade. Thinking Kikyo had forgotten something, she said, "Come in!"

"Hey," Inuyasha said, voice quiet. "You ate?"

"Yeah." Her tone made it clear she did not want to speak to him and the only reason why she wasn't actively fighting with him was because she was too tired. Well, it was clear to _her_.

"I can bunk on the couch tonight if you want the big bed," he said, almost shyly. "This room gets really cold and the mattress isn't as good."

"Thanks." She was suspicious. Was he going to ask for something in return?

His eyes turned devilish and then he bent down and kissed her so passionately she could barely breathe, still gasping when he abruptly ended the contact and left the room.

Feeling lightheaded, she lay down on the bed, childishly feeling like hiding her face in the pillow. Inuyasha may be shiftless and lazy, but at least he had a good family. Sesshomaru was successful and maybe one day if Inuyasha stopped being a pest he could get a job at the restaurant, something to keep him active and involved. It was then that it fully hit her: on their "first date", Inuyasha had taken her to meet his family. He had introduced her as his girlfriend. His official girlfriend.

The realization made her so happy she couldn't think about anything else, let alone sleep properly. The rest of the night was spent in and out of vague dreams of Inuyasha's voice, hands, and love.


	9. Homeovestism

**Note: It's my birthday! Omg, I wrote only 4 chapters of this story in a year. I totally suck. But hey, this was honestly the busiest year of my life, and that's not even an exaggeration. And at least this isn't one of those dumbass author's notes updates everyone seems to think their readers want. Woohoo!**

**Lately, there's been a slight increase in people messaging my Facebook asking for InuSaga and BlackMamba07's fics (yes, I'm that Chelsea, hello). If you want them, PM me here and I'll email them to you. Is this against the rules? Idk. Idc. I also have some of DanaRose31382's fics and the site they were on has been gone for a while if you want them. I know she was a plagiarist and stuff (not exactly sure what she ripped off as it was waaay before my interest in the fandom), but her stories were really long which almost makes up for them being incomplete. If you want them, PM me. If you have any obscure fics or fics that have been deleted and stuff, I would love to trade. **

**Since I'm attending school in Ohio now (which is a very, very sad and scary place for me and makes me cry), updates will become even more infrequent. It's sad and I hate it more than you hate it but it's a thing. Not gonna stop, though, mostly because this is how I relieve stress and I have SO MUCH STRESS right now. Anyway, sorry this feels short and kinda just jumps around. It was hard to get done, and when that happens I usually just push things through instead of waiting for inspiration.**

**One last thing: I'm working on an awesomely epic story with the help of Kenju. After BLT is done (and hopefully H2H, and omg, does anyone remember Forget the Storm? 'Cause I don't…), I'll begin posting chapters almost immediately. It's called Thy Thralldom Come and I am SO excited about it and I expect you to feel the same.**

**Nine: Homeovestism**

Her first date with Kikyo.

Kagome began to sweat and wished she hadn't worn such a light cotton dress that would certainly show any and all evidence of her nervousness. But the print was so cute and it hugged her figure just right, almost to the point of indecency. Instead of just leaving the house together like she'd done with Inuyasha, Kikyo had opted for something a tad more formal and they'd left separately. The meeting place was familiar to her since it was where Kikyo had taken her that first night that seemed like so very long ago. The restaurant she owned, so expensive they didn't have prices on the menu (probably just in case someone like Kagome walked in and stroked out at seeing all the numbers).

Even now, after all the intimacy shared between her and her professor, Kagome felt awkward in such an upscale establishment. The place Inuyasha had taken her to was expensive as well, though not quite as much as this one, but the atmosphere was so loud and laid back that she just couldn't feel bad. Gods, why would Kikyo think it was a good idea to bring her somewhere so out of her depth? Hadn't she noticed how uncomfortable she'd been the first time? To be fair, she was more hungry than intimidated, but still, Inuyasha would have noticed. Maybe. Kagome shook her head, not wanting to compare the two who were fighting for her affections. At least not tonight.

"Can I help you?"

The cold voice rang with the same quality Kikyo's held when she spoke to strangers (or her husband). Kagome's heart leapt in her throat and she turned, surprised to see the same waitress from the time she'd come before.

"Uh, yeah, uh, I'm here with Kikyo?"

The woman's grave dark brown eyes scanned her form and found her lacking. She would have been pretty were it not for the severe case of resting bitch face. One corner of her mouth turned down in contempt.

"This way."

The girl scampered after her, her much shorter legs having a difficult time keeping up without resorting to trotting like an idiot. When she saw Kikyo, though, she couldn't care less about anything that had been bothering her just a second earlier. The same table in that intimate little corner. Everything inside Kagome seemed to melt and she slid into her chair, eyes unblinking as they took in her professor. A wine red dress cut lower than anything Kikyo had ever worn in public before, at least to her knowledge. Her hair was trimmed a couple inches shorter and large, soft curls framed her face. Her lips curved in a genuine smile and the older woman studied her the same way, eyes catching here and there and lighting up.

"I was almost afraid you wouldn't show up," Kikyo said breathlessly. Turning to the waitress without removing her eyes from her date, she said, "You can bring us the wine now, Hitomiko."

The waitress stomped noisily away, but Kagome didn't notice.

"How could I not come? It's our first date, after all." The blush on her face felt out of place with the knowledge of how much they had already done together.

Kikyo reached out and grabbed one of her hands in both of hers. "I like to think of our first class together as our first date. When I saw you come in, I swear my heart actually, truly stopped, like I died for just a second, and when it started up again it beat only for you. And you actually came to talk to me about the material after every class. No one ever does that. That's when I knew you were the one."

Kagome giggled. That was laying it on a little thick, but it still made her feel mushy inside. "Better that as our first date than here at the restaurant. Then I'm not one of those 'first date' girls."

She laughed and squeezed her hand. "I was and continue to be happy that you trusted me enough to share your body after so little time spent one-on-one. But now we can make up for that and be like a real couple."

Couple. Two. Kikyo and Kagome. The word buzzed in her ears like flies on a farm in summertime and her chest tightened. She imagined monogrammed wedding invitations and a shared toothbrush and suddenly felt lightheaded. The wine couldn't have come at a better time. Her hand darted out to take the glass and she nearly knocked it over, only just barely saving it in time. The waitress rolled her eyes exaggeratedly before retreating, this time leaving menus behind.

More nervous now, Kagome cleared her throat. "So… How was your day?"

Kikyo's smile gentled and she caressed her hand. "No small talk. Ask me anything, even things you would never want asked yourself, and I'll tell you the complete truth. I don't want to lose you. I want to share my life, my entire self with you."

"Um, okay. How… How did you meet Inuyasha?" She hadn't wanted her first question to be about him, hadn't wanted him to intrude on this special occasion, but she did really want to know. His version of events had already been told, now she wanted Kikyo's.

Her professor sighed and took a long pull of wine from her glass. "College. Being away from home and at the top of my class were a combination that made me insane with pride. The school I attended was small and exclusive, but most importantly, they gave me a free ride, so I went, even though I was unsure about living in such an isolated area. I wanted everything and I was everything, and there I was a typical big fish in a small pond. A queen.

"Some friends and I went out drinking. Before we even entered the bar, I heard people talking about the embarrassingly intoxicated half-demon that had already outdrank the regulars. I was interested before I even saw his face. Concentrating so much on academics as I did, I had never really had time for a romantic life. I'd had boys who were interested in me, but I never cared. When I did fantasize, it was always about other women, but I figured if I included a man somewhere in the fantasy it meant I was normal.

"Inuyasha was…beautiful. From behind, with his long hair, he seemed almost feminine, but the broad shoulders ruined it. He didn't seem like the bloodthirsty killer my parents had told me those of demonic descent were, especially half-demons. I decided right then and there he was going to be _the one_, the one I finally gave my virginity to, my college one night stand. I sat next to him, he bought me a drink, we got to talking, and we had sex. It wasn't great. I would have had a better time by myself, but it was nice. He was good with his tongue. Still is. But you know that. Somehow, we kept seeing each other, and what was supposed to be just sex turned into actual dating, and every time I tried to break up, he'd look at me, so happy, and I couldn't. I didn't even want to after a while." She sighed and drank some more, draining her glass. "It felt like the right time to get married. I was twenty-nine. Now or never, I thought."

"Oh." Inuyasha's story had been slightly different. Briefer, but far fonder. "Did you…ever think of having children with him?"

It was a sneaky way of asking what she really wanted to know. Kagome had always pictured herself getting married and having kids in the far off land of someday. What would Kikyo prefer? Adoption, a sperm donor? Would she want to be pregnant? Would she accept that Kagome wanted to be pregnant? Would she insist on a surrogate, put off by the idea of her body changing? If Kagome wound up getting a sperm donation the traditional way and had sex with Inuyasha, how much of a problem would that be? Imagining a score of children all with golden eyes, silver hair, and doggy ears had her blushing and she wondered if her desires were clear on her face.

"No. I love children, but I've never wanted any." She answered instantly and without hesitation. Kagome's expression must have betrayed her feelings, and Kikyo amended her statement, knowing she had said the wrong thing. "Maybe in ten years or so, adoption would be something we could discuss. But right now, we can just enjoy each other." She smiled, but it did little to ease the sudden ache in Kagome's chest.

"Are you ready to order _Mrs_. Taisho?" The waitress was back again, and she seemed a little more pissed off than usual. The emphasis made Kagome wonder if Hitomiko was another one of Inuyasha's "friends". Did he know every waitress in the state!? Had he planted someone to spy on Kikyo?

Kikyo didn't even look at her. "We'll have what we had our first time together," she said softly, caressing Kagome's palm in a way that made her shiver. "Steak and potatoes and—"

"Tarte Tatin. I know." Her face was screwed up in bitterness, like just that one simple interaction was agony.

As soon as the waitress left, Kagome began to relax again. "Um, is she always like that?"

"Who?"

"The waitress. She seems a little, well, sort of bitchy."

Kikyo laughed. "Hitomiko's just that way. She's the only employee I rehired from the previous staff. When I took over this place, it was terrible, roaches everywhere, even mice droppings. The staff were stealing tips from each other and the turnover rate was ridiculous. Hitomiko was the only one with a shred of integrity among the bunch. Together, we rebuilt this restaurant from the inside out and made it what it is today."

"So you're friends?" Kagome had never met any of Kikyo's friends. Belatedly, she'd recalled how the professor had claimed Inuyasha had alienated her from them, but she must have picked up a few since.

"Not exactly," she said, looking away and unfolding her napkin to rest in her lap. "An employee and their employer cannot grow too close. It would upset the balance of things."

"But what about you and me? A professor and her student?"

Kikyo smiled. "You're worth upsetting any kind of balance. You're worth anything."

A plate slamming down on the table stopped Kagome from replying.

"The tarte is going to take a few more minutes. Nazuna will bring it over." Hitomiko walked off without even apologizing.

The academic's hands curled into fists and for a second Kagome thought she was going to pound on the table like a grumpy toddler.

"That little… I'm going to have a talk with her right now. This is ridiculous!"

Before she could rise to her feet, Kagome grabbed her hand. "Not tonight, Kikyo. Please?"

Her face was still twisted in upset, but Kikyo relented, sighing irritably as she sat back down in her chair. "I'm sorry. I just wanted everything to be perfect tonight. I didn't think Hitomiko would be so… So unsupportive."

Kagome decided it was best to change the subject. Her mind ran through appropriate topics as she busily stuffed her mouth with food. School? No, they were always together there. Spain? She flinched. That was something that would certainly ruin the evening more than a waitress could ever hope to. Inuyasha? No, any more of him would just be excessive.

"Did you have anything planned for our evening after dinner?" Oh, that was definitely the wrong thing to say. Now she sounded bored. Damn it, Kagome, get it together!

Kikyo didn't seem displeased. Her lips, colored beautifully by the wine, stretched in a smile not even the most talented portrait artist could ever hope to replicate. The younger girl was so enchanted she almost dropped her forkful of food in her lap.

"I was thinking we could have a sort of girl's night. We can go shopping and then to a club. Or anything you want! We can do anything you want."

"No, it's cool, that sounds really fun!" Kagome assured her, heartbeat increasing. Why was she nervous all of a sudden? Kikyo seemed the same way, distractedly signaling the bitchy waitress (didn't anyone else work there!?) for more wine. They'd been living together for a while now, having sex, spending every day together. What was going on?

"I see you've finished your food. We could skip the dessert if you want to just get going…"

Kagome almost refused, but the thought of spending another course in such a place had her sweating once again.

"Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun and if I eat any more I wouldn't look good in this dress and then dancing would just be embarrassing…" she babbled, fiddling with a loose thread on the napkin in her lap.

The professor looked as relieved by her acceptance as Kagome had felt at the suggestion and she rose to her feet quickly, plate mostly untouched. "Great! I'll drive from this point on. We can come back for your car tonight."

The car ride to the upscale department store was silent but for the nasal drone of NPR. Kagome tried her best to tune it out. Her stomach grumbled, dissatisfied with the portion once again. The clock read 7:45. Had they really only been there just over half an hour? It felt like three! How was it that she'd spent longer at a restaurant with Inuyasha and felt less of an urge to leave even after his relative had caught them having sex? Just nerves. It had to be nerves. The reality of having to make a choice between them was hitting home and it was just upsetting her, disrupting her flow, that's all it was.

Bright light flooded her eyes the moment they entered the store. Already she wasn't in the mood for shopping, and that was certainly quite rare. Forcing away her weird mood, she grabbed Kikyo's hand and marched straight for the Petites. Kikyo was a good bit taller than she was with an enviable model's frame, but that section was closest. The professor allowed herself to be dragged along, an almost relieved-looking beam on her face.

"I've always wanted to do this," she whispered conspiratorially, letting go of her hand and walking confidently up to one of the workers. "Excuse me. Can you have every item of clothing in a size 4 brought to us in the fitting room?"

The woman seemed genuinely delighted. Kagome looked around at the store once again, really examined how bright and golden and marble-y everything was and finally realized they were at a bona fide rich person's store. Her ears vaguely made out the sound of Kikyo arranging for things in her own size to be brought as well. Almost in a dream-like state, she reached out for the mannequin closest to her, turning over the tag attached to the basic black oversized jersey dress it was wearing.

Five.

Thousand.

Dollars.

Kikyo's steadying, cool hands prevented Kagome from falling to the ground with a cry of despair.

"Most of the stuff is in the room already. Their army of bored aging trophy wives work fast."

"Probably get a commission…" she mumbled back, thinking of all the other things this money could buy.

The fitting room was giant, just as brightly lit as the rest of the store, and it had a freaking white leather sofa in it. What the actual hell. The white carpet was immaculate and looked softer than any bed she'd ever slept in growing up. Toeing off her shoes, she tested it just to make sure, and immediately wanted an entire house made out of whatever material that was.

Kikyo turned her back to her and Kagome obeyed her silent request to be unzipped, running her fingers along the revealed skin, pressing kisses to her shoulder blade. When the kissing turned to light sucking, Kikyo abruptly turned around and began to undress Kagome with noticeably unsteady hands, running her palms along her student's flesh, just barely stopping herself from cupping her ass. Kagome moaned and pressed the front of her body to her lover's, bringing her lips close until they were sharing breath but not kissing.

"I want you so much," Kagome whispered, her tongue darting out and tasting the older woman's lower lip. "So fucking much."

Kikyo indulged herself the slightest bit and pressed a firm, hard kiss to her lips. "We can't. Not yet. It wouldn't be fair."

A pout twisted Kagome's lips. Kikyo's rules were fucking stupid. She knew it, Kikyo knew it, and Inuyasha definitely knew it. But because she loved her, she'd follow them. Or at least she'd try to…

"So it'll be like I'm at a strip club," she joked, circling Kikyo's left nipple with the tip of her finger before she pulled herself away and faced the clothes. "I can look but I better not touch."

Kikyo chuckled. "Get anything you want. Anything that looks good. And remember, every day can be like this, only with a lot more touching." As she spoke, she stepped into a velvet emerald wiggle dress. Of course, she looked perfect.

Kagome hated fitting rooms. She'd read before that the lighting was done in such a way that it made you appeared better so that you'd buy more, but it seemed to have the opposite effect on her. Whenever she saw herself in a fitting room mirror, she felt ugly, like she was looking at herself through one of those stupid carnival mirrors instead. Too short, oddly proportioned, flat hair, the list went on. She could feel beautiful and confident, but not here. In such an expensive place, those feelings were magnified, and she tried her best not to look in the mirror.

As always, Kikyo understood her.

"Hey," she said softly, manicured hands daintily caressing her shoulders. "I'm not going to tell you how to feel about yourself or anyone else. But I'll tell you how I feel and what I see. I'll be your mirror."

"What do you see?" Kagome whispered, allowing her hands to unbutton the back of her dress.

"I see a girl who has her own kind of beautiful. A naked girl." Her hands strayed the slightest bit and caressed her navel, almost straying below. "You have all the potential in the world and all the love I never thought I could feel." Kikyo sifted through the stacks of clothing and brought out a white bikini with a bit of gold shimmer. With devotion, she began to clothe her. "I would give anything to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life. Kagome, I mean it. If I had to become a liar, a thief, a murderer, I would do it if you were the prize. That's how it is." Her clever fingers finished tying the criss-crossing string at the side of her hip.

"Touch me," Kagome begged in a quavering voice. "You can't say something like that and not fuck me. Come on, Kikyo, please!"

Their lips clashed together. Kagome could feel her mouth being smeared with Kikyo's lipstick and saliva and it was incredibly erotic. The professor was completely in charge, her fist wound in Kagome's hair, keeping her still.

"We can kiss," Kikyo gasped before colliding with her again. "But that's all."

Whining in the back of her throat, Kagome's hips attempted to make contact with Kikyo's, but she was prepared, just out of reach. Frustrated, needing to feel close to her mentor, she kissed back furiously, releasing some anger, and a devilish idea popped into her head. Exactly how dedicated was Kikyo to her "no sex" rule? Boldly, she tugged down one white triangle of clingy fabric, exposing her nipple to the cool air. Wishing she could feel Kikyo's lips sucking her there, she imagined them instead, plucking at her chest.

It didn't take long for Kikyo to realize what she was doing. Instead of either jumping away from her or actually jumping her, her professor surprised her by lifting her dress until the hem sat near her lower stomach and touching herself, going right for her clit. The smell was rich and musky and Kagome mewled into the kiss, wanting to replace Kikyo's hand with her own but at the same time not wanting to stop. Her knees began to weaken and she allowed Kikyo to push her down on the sofa.

"Please," Kagome begged, feeling unreasonably close to tears. Reaching down, she exposed her pussy, revealed her wetness. "I'm dripping. Please, Kikyo, just touch me."

"I-I-I…" she stuttered, face flushed and eyes fixated on the pink of her young pussy.

"Break the rules for me."

The small cry of desperate acquiescence almost had her cumming when she heard it. The professor buried her face in Kagome's sopping cunt, moaning in pleasure like she was the one receiving head. Without meaning to, Kagome caught the eye of her reflection. For once, she really believed she was beautiful. With Kikyo's head between her thighs, she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. Not even for the life of her could she tear her eyes away from the mirror now. Biting her lip, she threw her head back and pinched both her nipples, wiggling her ass to help Kikyo give her an orgasm. The sound of her eating her out had Kagome tightening her legs around Kikyo's head in degrees, closer and closer to completion. Finally, when the mirror showed Kikyo was fingering herself to an orgasm and was almost there as well, she came, arching her back and almost forgetting not to scream.

So much for rules.

She caressed Kikyo's face gratefully, feeling sleepy and sated. The older woman licked her own lips and kissed the insides of her thighs.

"Sit down and I'll do you."

Kikyo sighed and rose to her feet. "I already feel bad about this, Kagome. I don't regret it, but I feel guilty."

Kagome echoed her sigh. "I get it. It's okay. Sorry for… Well, I don't know."

The awkwardness had returned. However, the two of them were determined to finish their date, and so they continued trying on clothes, hoping something would magically happen and they wouldn't feel like the air was slowly being stolen from the room. They didn't make it through half of them, and of that half they only bought a few things. Kagome's fitting room mirror shyness had come back almost immediately after her orgasm.

"One more place!" Kikyo said in a falsely bright voice with a forced trill. "I've wanted to take you here before I even knew you."

Kagome's palms felt sweaty and she clutched her bags tighter, unconsciously picking up the pace as she walked to the car. As discreetly as she could, she checked her watch. It wasn't even 9:30 yet. "Okay, sounds good."

They drove for what felt like forever, NPR just barely loud enough that she could hear voices but not discern what they were saying, the most subtly annoying level of volume possible. Images of foxes caught in traps chewing off their own leg bombarded her mind.

Kikyo pulled into the parking lot and Kagome snatched her soul back into her body from where it had been trying to escape into the æther. The brightly-lit parking lot was highlighted by the pink glow of neon from the sign: _What's Up Pussycat_.

"…Is this—"

"A bar!" Kikyo said, real excitement evident in her voice.

Both of them exited the car, one obviously more hesitant than the other. The riotous sounds coming from inside made Kagome nervous. Still, she followed Kikyo, holding her hand for strength. Her companion's attention was more focused on the building than on her, but the gentle warmth she gave comforted her nonetheless. The bouncer recognized Kikyo and let her in without checking their IDs, which Kagome didn't exactly appreciate.

The atmosphere slapped her in the face and she stood stock still for an entire five seconds, preventing Kikyo from moving forward. "Crimson and Clover", the Joan Jett version, was blasting. Clouds of smoke, most of it not tobacco, were visible throughout. At first, she thought it was a gay bar and a bunch of baby-faced guys in snapbacks, flannel shirts, oversized glasses, and skinny jeans were dancing together, but one of them emitted a high-pitched giggle and she realized that it was a gay bar for _girls_. Kikyo had brought her to a lesbian bar. Her natural interest to explore such a place was muted when she saw how familiar every worker and regular was with Kikyo, completely ignoring her. This was so, so much worse than with Inuyasha. At least he had attempted to include her. Kikyo, though she kept her hold on her hand, chatted animatedly to at least a dozen women about subjects of all kinds. It was like she was a celebrity here.

Kagome waited until there was a slight lull in the conversation before leaning up and whispering in Kikyo's ear, "Can we sit down?"

"Sure," she said, smiling at her, a soft light in her eyes. "Is there a private room available?"

A woman with blue hair and a nose ring fished a key out of her corset. "There's always one kept open for you, Kikyo."

By the time Kagome sat down in the dark room lined with velvet, she was pretty pissed. Having gotten a lot of experience with Inuyasha, she tried to express her displeasure without yelling. This was Kikyo, after all, she couldn't just blow up and expect her to understand.

"I thought you said you had never been with another woman before?" She decided the best course of action was a direct attack. Part of her was hurt, even though she realized it was irrational to expect Kikyo to be faithful to her before they had even met. Men were different; Kikyo could have had a thousand and she wouldn't have cared. She just wanted to be the one and only woman in her life.

Though her professor's eyes avoided hers, her voice was honest. "That's true. I had never entered into a sexual relationship with another woman, but I have had a lot of…friends."

"So you cheated on Inuyasha?" It was one thing to have an arrangement of the kind they'd had with her, another thing completely to go behind his back.

"Not physically."

Kagome sighed. "There's so much I don't know about you."

Kikyo reached for her hand and Kagome let her take it. "I feel the same way about you sometimes. We have the rest of our lives to get to know each other deeply. For now, it's a mystery, and that's okay." She went to her purse and began to dig through it. "But I didn't come here to talk. I came here to show you the place where I really discovered myself. It was here where I first realized I didn't love Inuyasha. It took you to show me I could never love a man, but it began here. Here was where I talked to Tsubaki, who tends bar here every other weekend, about a girl in my evening class I wanted to touch and kiss and hold. I came right here after every one of our classes and she helped me realize I was in love with you."

The words had Kagome's heart melting again. Kikyo looked so pretty in the artificial firelight, her features noble and regal and everything beautiful.

"Then I'm glad we're finally here together."

"Me too." Without a warning, she slid a black velvet box across the table until it sat directly in front of Kagome, who was trying not to jump up and down and scream and call her mom and ask what the hell she was supposed to do. "You don't have to make a decision yet. You don't even have to wear it. I just want you to know my intentions.

"I know Inuyasha has somehow convinced you he's honestly interested in being with you, but I don't think he is. He just doesn't want me to 'win' and he'll lower himself to this extent to prevent that. But I love you, Kagome, I love you and I'm sure and I know I'll never love anyone the same way, never love anyone more. This is what I want. A life with you, together, just us.

"Think about it."

Kagome's breathing came in short pants and she flipped open the lid, revealing a beautiful yellow gold ring with a giant diamond framed by tiny sapphires. Oh gods, should she just say yes? Just say yes and go away with Kikyo, live with her in Spain or wherever the hell she decided to go? The diamond glittered and glowed from within, tiny sparkles that flashed pink and amber. The amber made her heart ache before her mind could even picture Inuyasha, an immediate response. Lips trembling, hands shaking, she closed the box.

"I will. I will think about it."

After that, they danced. It was less of a dance and more swaying while embracing, but it was warm and sweet and her heart beat like crazy, agonizing over her impending decision. How many more dates would it take her to be sure? Would she ever be sure? Could she possibly somehow maybe just keep this going, have them both and prolong it as much as possible until they made a decision for her? Would that hurt less or more?

More kisses than words were exchanged between them and by the time they got home, she was exhausted. Going straight to the guest room, she flopped down on the bed, pulling off her dress as she went. Her mind was working overtime trying to figure out what the hell to do. She loved Kikyo, that was for sure, and Inuyasha… Well, he made her happy in ways no one else had ever come close to. But was that worth the price of dealing with him and his stupid, aggravating, _stupid_ ways?

There was no one beside her and she was cold. Cold kept her from sleeping. The blankets weren't enough. A lot of the cold came from inside and she suddenly felt like crying. The urge to go to Kikyo or Inuyasha's room tempted her so badly she actually sat up and had her feet on the floor before it even occurred to her to deny herself. They'd broken the rules enough. Neither of them knew she'd been with the other, both thought themselves special. Damn it.

Kagome snuggled into her pillow and tried to relax. Some hours later, she faded into half a dream. Inuyasha was there and Kikyo, too. They ignored each other, no affection or animosity between them, concentrating only on her, working together to pleasure her. Just as she was about to cum thanks to the efforts of Inuyasha's tongue and Kikyo's lips, the creak of the door brought her back to the real world.

She squinted in the darkness of the room. The broad shoulders could be only one person. "What?" she hissed, angered that she had been so close and was now so far.

Inuyasha sat down on the bed next to her and pushed her shoulder until she was lying down again.

"I could smell it."

He didn't have to specify what scent had summoned him. She could feel how flushed her cheeks were becoming. "I-I'm not going to have sex with you tonight."

He snorted. "Wasn't askin'." His claws dragged through her hair and spread it out on the pillow. "That's not the only reason I come to you, you know. You don't even wake up most times."

Was he saying he'd visited her in her sleep? What a creep! But why did that make her stomach flutter? "It just seems like that's all we do together. Eat and have sex."

His hands left her to play with the quilt. "How was your date?"

"Beautiful," she said stubbornly.

"Did you fuck her?" His voice was sharp, his tone cutting.

Kagome hesitated.

"You can't lie," he whispered, face suddenly close to hers. "I told you I smelled it."

She gasped without meaning to. Was that what he'd been talking about, not her sex dream? Anger boiled up inside her. Who the hell was he to try and restrict her like that? On her date with him, he hadn't even waited to see if she was okay with it before taking out his cock and bending her over.

"Whether or not I had sex with Kikyo is the last thing you should be worried about right now. She treats me like an actual person, not a fucktoy or a fuckbuddy or whatever the _fuck_ I am to you." To her intense embarrassment, her throat was tight and burning and her voice came out sounding childish. "She actually talks to me and cares about my feelings."

"You think I don't know how she is? I know her fucking games. She makes you feel like you're the only person in the world, but eventually you see you aren't and never have been. She is. She's in love with herself and there's no room for anyone else. Fuck, the only reason she picked you out of all the other teenage whores in her classes is because you fucking look like her!"

"That's not—"

He pressed a hard kiss to her mouth. "I married her for a reason, Kagome. I loved her more than I ever loved anyone. But now I know her, and I don't love her anymore. But do you? Do you love her? Do you think you know her?"

"Yes!" she cried, tears spilling from her eyes. "Yes, I love her, I do. I know it's stupid, but I love her so much, Inuyasha. What do you even want from me?" she began to babble. "It's too much. It's all too much!"

His arms enveloped her and pulled her close to his warm chest, soothing her. Her face burrowed into him, and once it was completely hidden, he spoke more honestly and maturely than she'd ever thought him capable of.

"I want whatever you're willing to give me. I just want to be with you and see what happens. If… After Kikyo leaves, you can keep staying with me. I won't make you pay rent or anything. If you want to live on your own, I'll help you. If you want to work, I'll find you a job. I want you to make your own decisions and I don't expect you to change anything for me. I just want to be there in your life."

"Right now," she whispered, pulling him down with her onto the bed. "I just want to sleep. Hold me while I sleep?"

Inuyasha gave her one lingering, chaste kiss. "You got it."


	10. Odaxelagnia

**Ten: Odaxelagnia**

Things were tense between her and Kikyo now. The hopeful smiles she'd send her way even while she was teaching made Kagome uncomfortable and anxious. Her classmates were even avoiding sitting near her now, having picked up on the level of intimacy she shared with their professor. Maybe they didn't know exactly how close they were, but that she was the favorite was painfully obvious. The notes she took were stained with tears she tried to keep hidden. Hell, if Kikyo wasn't so "generous" with her grading, she'd probably be on her way to failing. As much as she tried to study for the final (which was freaking cumulative, because of course) that was in just a few days, her mind was too filled with thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyo buzzing around and making the atmosphere too harsh for facts and dates about philosophers and kings.

When the time drew near for class to be over, Kikyo grew noticeably agitated, knocking over her empty mug and fumbling with it a few times before finally righting it. There were no scattered giggles, since this lack of composure from the woman whose picture was next to it in the dictionary was a little more than unsettling. Kagome sighed and packed her things. Inuyasha was waiting for her outside. It was time for their next date. Without looking back at Kikyo, she walked out the door.

He picked her up in an old truck, a far cry from Kikyo's sleek tiny foreign one. But she wasn't afraid to lean back in this one, to relax, even to put her feet up on the dashboard if she felt like it. Now was not the time for that, however. Inuyasha seemed on edge. His jaw was clenched, his spine was rigidly straight, and his hands gripped the steering wheel so hard she was afraid he'd break it. His nervousness made her nervous and soon she was taking sharp, sudden breaths through her nose, eyes darting about, sweating like crazy. So unsexy.

The carnival he drove them to contrasted sharply with his sullen, bitchy mood. Feeling encouraged by the sight of people running around and having a good time, she took in a big lungful of evening air and grabbed his hand.

"So, uh, did you eat?" she attempted.

He grunted.

"…Is that a 'yes' noise or a 'no' noise?"

He grunted.

Sighing, she looked at the girls standing in front of the totally rigged games with their probably not married boyfriends who were trying to impress them, dishing out dozens of dollars in an attempt to win a ratty toy that smelled like mold and would fall apart before the end of the month. A carnie who was tugging at the crotch of his pants while chewing a giant mouthful of tobacco winked at her. Gods, she bet even he'd try and be more romantic than Inuyasha.

"How's your week been? Kikyo's been tutoring me constantly lately, so I haven't seen you much."

They'd had to reschedule the date three times already because of Kikyo's insistence that Kagome needed to memorize certain things and had not yet done so adequately. She felt incredibly guilty, though. At first, Inuyasha had been peeved but understanding, but then somewhere along the line he'd become the way he was tonight.

"Been fine."

Feeling braver now that he had responded in actual real words, Kagome snuck her hand into his. She flinched when he tried to pull back, the bitter look on his face making her heart hurt. Still, she persisted, hoping he'd come around soon.

"_**MOMMYYYYYY**_!"

The screech was so jarring she actually gasped. Her first thought was of Inuyasha and how his sensitive ears were faring, but other than his scowl being a little more pronounced, he seemed unaffected. Kagome knew he hid his pain well.

"What's wrong, kid?" Inuyasha said, his gruff voice unusually soft. She'd only ever heard it like that during some of their late night talks.

The little boy in question was obviously a kitsune and very upset. He was bawling, incoherently spilling out words along with tears, but Inuyasha didn't get angry. The half-demon took a sniff right above the boy's scalp, grabbed him by the wrist, and started off in the opposite direction of where they had been wandering aimlessly. A woman with a similar coloring to the boy was looking around anxiously, eyes watering and lip trembling.

Inuyasha thrust the boy into his mother's arms without a word, turning back on his heel, yelling over his shoulder, "You foxes don't have good noses, do ya? Stick to your tricks."

Now seemingly loosened up, he put an arm around Kagome, drawing her close, sharing his warmth. Feeling a thrill of happiness run through her, she snuggled into him, smiling into the fabric of his shirt. Inuyasha was a jerk, true, but she knew he'd be a wonderful father. He may not always say the right things, but he'd be full of love and do beyond his best for his family. Gods, she was getting ahead of herself, thinking about children. Inuyasha hadn't offered her the commitment Kikyo had. He hadn't even put a label on anything, leaving it all up to her. Kagome supposed he thought he was doing what she'd want, but it made her nervous and her anxiety was already through the roof.

Kikyo had made it clear she didn't want children, though. Sure, maybe over the years she could wear her down, but she wanted something real and natural. She wanted them to want the same things. Ever since she was little, she'd pictured her home life more than her wedding, something her friends didn't understand. But that was where the real romance was to her. In her daydreams, her spouse had always been male and their children were theirs, but that didn't mean it had to be that way.

"Get on," Inuyasha muttered.

Blinking, Kagome realized they were at the foot of the ferris wheel. It wasn't a very impressive one, something that looked like it was made in the fifties and had received little upkeep. Instead of gondolas, this one had enclosed pods with much more space. Unsure, keeping one hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as she gingerly stepped inside, she released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding when it didn't immediately all crumble to pieces. Inuyasha jumped in after her, nowhere near as cautious as she had been. He sat across from her even though there was plenty of room beside her and she began to feel all her anxiety about the future come rushing back.

The seconds ticked by without him saying anything or doing anything other than staring at his shoelaces. She finally broke.

"Why did you even bring me here?" she asked in a tight voice. "At least Kikyo tried! You really do just want to stop your wife from getting what she wants. This has nothing to do with how you feel about me, you just want revenge."

Inuyasha's glare was so fierce her voice died in her throat and all words fled.

"Do you think this is a fucking game, Kagome?" He wasn't quite yelling, but it felt like it to her. "Am I not allowed to be unsure, to have doubts? I fell in love once and married a lesbian. Am I doing it again? Do you even have feelings for me? Are you just using me because I'm the one that can keep you in a certain lifestyle? You're young, maybe you don't even want this and you're just going with the flow, enjoying the attention. Maybe you're scared we'll reconcile and kick you out. You could only be doing this without caring about me or her because you're afraid of ending up on the street again."

Kagome's face flushed crimson at his theories. "I was never really interested in women until Kikyo, Inuyasha, and I don't think I could feel this way about another woman, so no, I'm not gay. And what do you mean about a 'lifestyle'?! I love your cooking but I could do without it. There's no way I'd be leading you on just to keep having a _maid _who has sex with me."

His expression morphed into one of confusion before he leaned back, amused. "You really don't know?"

She crossed her arms and mimicked his earlier glare with twice the fire. "Know what?"

"Who makes the money in our house, Kagome? Who brings home the bacon?"

Suddenly nervous, she looked away. "I've never been interested in your guys' finances. You're always at home, so I kind of just assumed..."

"What?"

"That Kikyo was supporting you."

"Are you fucking kidding me? She's a goddamn history professor. She hasn't even been working there that long. Fuck, she wouldn't even have that job if it weren't for me."

"All right, Mr. Monopoly Man, what is it you do for a living? Play video games? Bake cookies? Sell flowers by the freeway? But that last one would require you to leave the house."

Instead of upsetting him like she had intended, he merely laughed, looking genuinely happy. "I work from home. My dad left me his business so he could go on cruise after cruise with my mom. I go into the office once every week or so and make sure everything's all right, but they don't need me. Things are good. We went national a few years ago and we're thinking of expanding even further within the next decade."

Kagome's hands clenched into fists. "I don't know anything about you," she whispered, trying to keep the tears away. "I don't know anything about either of you."

"You know more than anyone, Kagome. You know who I really am. I thought Kikyo told you more about me, about us, before you came here. But now I'm glad. You like me even though you spent this entire time thinking I was just some guy playing house stuck in a state of perpetual adolescence. That doesn't mean I'm not, but you would be secure with me." His brow wrinkled and he drew closer to her, making her look up at him. "I work hard. I bought the house, got Kikyo that job. I'm the one paying your tuition and everything and I like it that way. Everything Kikyo's given you has come from me."

The ride stopped its agonizingly slow, creaky ascent. They were at the top. Kagome stared out the glass, her head swimming with this revelation. The sunset was beautiful, a bloody red with hints of lavender. Dimly, she could hear the beginning of a song Inuyasha had played pretty regularly while he cooked breakfast. Only for You by the Heartless Bastards. The speakers down below which had just been playing some 80's pop song were now projecting the song that made her heart beat faster and faster. She thought of their mornings together and their nights. Of course, he had arranged this. Kagome just knew it.

"Why can't we ever have a conversation without one of us getting upset?"

Inuyasha sighed and sat down next to her. "Was your date with Kikyo better?"

Kagome smiled without realizing it. "We had a really wonderful time. It was…nice."

"Nicer than this?"

She gasped as his lips touched hers and he swallowed her protests, kissing her resistance away.

"We can't, I promised—"

Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap and gave her a hard kiss. "That bitch isn't going to dictate when I can and cannot touch you. You're going to be mine when this over, Kagome, understand? I didn't go into this planning on losing. Who do you think recommended her for that job in Spain?"

His hands pushed her hips down onto him and she felt how hard he was, moaning without meaning to. Being so close to him like this after what felt like forever had her responding immediately, all thoughts of Kikyo and promises pushed away by desire. Together they fumbled to undo his pants and push aside her panties, and she sank down on him inch by inch, taking his thick length slowly. He hadn't felt this big the last time. How long had it been, again? How had she found the will to stay away from him, from this?

Inuyasha widened his legs and thrust up into her with a growl, impatient. She cried out at the sudden fullness and gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into the cotton of his shirt. Adjusting to his ferocity again took only half a second and soon she was clawing at his clothes, managing to rip a couple buttons off, not really noticing or caring. All she wanted was to taste his skin, to have more of him fill her. Kagome bit his shoulder as she ran her palms up his abdomen and chest, sanity returning to her when he went still beneath her.

"What is it?" she asked, wondering if somehow she'd managed to hurt him.

"Fuck," he hissed, his hold on her hips tightening. "Don't move. _Fuck_."

The roughness of his voice had her quivering around him and she deliberately disobeyed his order, rocking her hips and squeezing him, kissing along his jaw. Before she could realize what was happening, she was on her back on the floor with Inuyasha still inside of her. The wind had been knocked out of her but that hardly dimmed her lust. Inuyasha seemed furious and larger than life, his eyes flashing red. With longer, sharper, deadlier claws, he tugged down her tank top until her breasts were exposed, ripping the fabric in the process. Pinching her nipple, he ran his fangs along her throat, his tongue snaking out to lick a hot trail of sin.

"I could bite you, too. Right here. _Make_ you mine. Forever."

Kagome groaned. "Do whatever you want, but fuck me first!"

He started to laugh but it soon turned into a moan. Seeming to have himself under control (though just barely), he started to thrust again, hard and deep, going slower than he had earlier, building up until they were the same as before. His longer claws and fangs still hadn't completely receded back to normal. Inuyasha hid his face in the crook of her shoulder. She didn't realize what he was doing at first, but her suspicions were confirmed when she tugged him up by the hair and he refused to meet her eyes. Rolling her own, she brought him down for a kiss. They stayed like that, trading kisses until they were finished.

Afterward, Inuyasha was flat on his back recovering while Kagome continued pressing her lips to his skin, everywhere she could reach, over and over. Now that they had cooled down and could think again, she wondered how she had been so stupid as to fuck him in the decaying metal monstrosity that looked like it would collapse if the wind blew the wrong way.

"This was a bad idea," he said lazily, stroking her hair. "Never wanna move…"

"Glad I brought a sweater. My shirt's ripped to shreds."

Despite that, neither of them could stop smiling.

Not even when they left the ride and Inuyasha handed the leering carnie a handful of bills. She glared at him briefly, but then he laughed and kissed her hand, holding it as they walked away, and she decided to just let it go.

"I'm guessing Kikyo took you to that place out by the school?" Inuyasha asked as they approached a food truck. "I bought her that as a wedding present. She loves fixer-uppers." His expression turned grim.

"That much is obvious," she said teasingly, hoping she didn't reveal how desperately she wanted to bring him away from thoughts of his wife.

He smirked at her. "Well, we're getting burgers."

"And fries! I'm not a cheap date. I deserve a little extra for letting you get your way in the ferris wheel."

He ordered for them without even looking at the cashier, not releasing the hold he had on her hand even to fish his wallet out of his back pocket. Once their food was done, they carried it to a nearby bench. Drunk on lust or love or whatever it was she was feeling, Kagome briefly pictured the two of them feeding each other. No, she doubted they'd ever get to that point of ooey gooey lovey dovey madness.

"Why'd you bite me?" he asked abruptly just as she bit down into her burger.

Her face colored. "Uh, heat of the moment? I just wanted to…feel you like that."

He nodded. "I thought it was a little too soon…"

"Too soon for what?"

Inuyasha put down his food and studied her face for a few seconds like she was a piece of art on display and he was a student that had to read into her to get a good grade.

"Mating. Ever heard of it?"

She shook her head in the negative.

"It's a secret demons don't talk about unless they're absolutely certain they've found the right partner."

Kagome's heart began to beat faster than she believed was healthy, anxiety and anticipation and hope swirling together into one undecipherable, borderline painful mess.

"What is it?"

"Would you be open to being with me forever?"

She didn't think that it was too soon. She didn't think about Kikyo. She didn't think about her family or school or what it would mean to completely change everything and live with him, for him, forever. She only thought of his eyes and his rare smiles.

"How?"

"It's a bite, like what almost happened back there." His own face flushed a little as he seemed to recall how he'd responded to her teeth on his skin. "There's a whole bunch of magic and blood and whatever, but when it's over we would never be apart, not even in death. It's permanent. No take backs."

"Is it like vampires? Will biting me make me into you? Or will I still be human?"

The sound that escaped him was somewhere between a laugh and a snort. "It just connects our souls. Even more than they already are."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why haven't you done this with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha sighed and twirled his fry in ketchup until it was completely coated before looking up at her. "I was working up the courage to ask her when she sprung the whole threesome thing on me. Looking back, I know it means that we were never supposed to make it that far."

"Well, what took you so long? Weren't you in love? Weren't you sure?" She wanted him to say he was never really in love with Kikyo, that the feelings he had for his wife were nothing like the ones he now had for her. Gods, she wanted him to say it.

"It's way more of a serious commitment than marriage. You can undo a marriage, you can't undo a mating. I needed to be completely sure she was it."

Kagome's eyes narrowed into a glare. "We've hardly known each other a fraction of the time you've known Kikyo. What makes this different?" Suspicion reared its ugly head again. What was she to them but a toy they each tried to take away from the other just to cause frustration? She was their trophy. Whoever she chose "won". Could she trust a single word that came out of his mouth? And what about Kikyo? Did she really intend to live with her, to marry her?

Inuyasha shrugged, annoyance crossing his features before they blanked. "Take it or leave it."

Balling up her napkin, she threw it to the center of the table, needing to move, to do something. "Stop acting so nonchalant about something so serious! It's like you only want to be with me because _she_ hurt you and this is how you save face. I'm a person, Inuyasha. I'm not a thing. Don't use me."

In an instant, he was on the bench beside her, and all she could see was his face before her eyes closed of their own accord and his lips took hers, telling her things he didn't have the words to say. It lasted for only a moment, but it was so intense she couldn't breathe even after they parted.

"All I fucking want," he started, voice hoarse, pupils dilated. His forehead rested against hers and his hands came up to cup her cheeks. "All I fucking want is a normal life. With a normal wife and ten normal kids and a bunch of fucking pets and everything I never had and always wanted. Ever since I first saw you, something in your face told me you wanted that, too. And you want me in that perfect life, right there by your side, just like I want you."

Kagome didn't even know she was crying until his fingers brushed away her tears. Not trusting her voice at the moment, she kissed the palm of his hand and hid her face in his shoulder. For a while, they stayed like that, snuggled up on the bench in the middle of the quickly closing carnival.

"Your brother," she murmured after a long while. "Is he mated?"

"Nope. I don't know if he'll ever really settle down, but if he did, it would be with Rin. Kagura's already got a long lifespan. I think he likes Rin better, anyway. He'd never admit it, though. Bastard."

"Is it bad that I think their situation is weird when we're pretty much doing the same thing?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Nah, I think it's weird and I grew up like that."

Now that was interesting. It wasn't often he talked about his past. "What was that like?"

The corner of one side of his mouth turned down in a grimace. "Difficult. My dad had two wives, my mom and Sesshomaru's mom. It's pretty common in demon culture, especially if one is mated to a human. They feel obligated to have a full-demon partner in order to continue the bloodline. But I hated that bitch and she hated me. Caused a lot of problems. I think I was the reason she left. Sesshomaru hated me for that, but it changed once he met Rin."

"Wow." She couldn't think of anything to say, just shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"That's why I didn't like the idea of sharing Kikyo with someone else. I know how it causes problems. When intimate feelings like that are shared…they mean less." He sat up straighter and looked a little bit over her head, not meeting her eyes. "If you chose me, would it be hard? Not having Kikyo."

"Not if you made it worth my while," she said teasingly. The warmth of his body had done something to her and she wondered if the parking lot security would bother them should their car start a-rockin'.

Inuyasha's grin was easy but his eyes were burning with intensity. "I'm gonna make you feel like the only woman on the fucking planet. I'll be yours and you'll be mine."

Suddenly struck breathless again, it was almost like Kagome couldn't help kissing him, one long, chaste touch of her lips to his. The air was electric and she swore she heard bells. Suddenly scared of her feelings, she pulled away, a smile on her mouth when she saw the dazed look in his crossed eyes.

"It's getting late."

He nodded and they held hands all the way home.

**Note: That was so sappy. I'm sorry this is brief and all, but it reached a point where I realized it was either gonna be this way or it wouldn't ever get done. Anyhoooo, like I mentioned before, I'm working on another story that I'll hopefully start posting right after this one, and it's gonna be AWESOME. Since I'm back in school and everything and I'm minoring in writing, I'll probably have some original works, too, and I may share my other pen name if I think anyone would be interested. Happy Thanksgiving! THIS YEAR WENT BY TOO FAST OMG.**


	11. Piquerism

**Note: One more chapter to go! Just curious, would you guys rather I have another Shot Week after this, where I update with a reject one-shot every day for a week (do you even like that? Am I the only one who likes that?), or would you rather me take a break and then head straight into my BRAND SPANKIN' NEW story, or would you rather I finish all my ongoing stories (meaning Highway to Hell and Forget the Storm, omfg, I keep forgetting about FtS because I hate it like a red-headed step-child. NEVER RUN WITH IDEAS YOU GET WHEN YOU HAVE CARBON MONOXIDE POISONING) first? Or like, pick an order. PLEASE TELL ME 'CAUSE I'VE GOTTA KNOW LIKE FOR REAL. I'm for sure going to continue to update Highway to Hell here and there and work on its sequel no matter what. **

**Eleven: Piquerism**

It started to rain when they reached home, pouring out of the evening sky almost violently. They'd taken the long way back and now it was nearing midnight, but Kagome felt energized, wired, too alive to imagine ever being able to sleep again. Inuyasha jokingly attempted to hoist her over his shoulder and carry her over the threshold, but she slapped his hands away, her face turning pink, going red when the door opened before they reached it and revealed Kikyo, standing there like a stern widowed mother after her daughter's first date.

"We should have set a curfew," she said curtly.

Sheepishly, with hunched shoulders, hoping to hide her ruined shirt beneath the thin sweater, Kagome brushed past her, feeling electrified by the touch. In contrast, Inuyasha actually _swaggered _in behind her, grinning even at the furniture.

Kikyo's face congealed. "I can tell by the stupid look you have that you touched Kagome."

He smirked and put an arm around her, not noticing or not caring how she stiffened and tried to move away.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"

All quiet fury, Kikyo slapped him in the face and grabbed Kagome by the hand, tugging her away so hard she thought for a second that her arm would be pulled out of its socket.

"We're leaving. Now."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the other hand and she had a sudden frightening vision of being ripped in two. Would they be satisfied then?

"The fuck you are!"

To the girl's great relief, Kikyo dropped her arm, glaring at her and Inuyasha with her hands on her hips. "Then choose! I'm through with waiting."

Kagome's heart began to pound. The moment she feared most had finally arrived. She was foolish to think she could prolong it, to think she had enough power over these two forces of nature to make them devoted to her and agree to stay together if only to keep her happy. Beginning to tremble, she opened her mouth to speak, not able to summon words for a good few seconds.

"There h-hasn't been enough time…" It was pathetic, but she was still trying to keep her heart from breaking. She wanted both of them, forever.

Inuyasha and Kikyo both glared at her, for the first time seeming genuinely angry with her. There was no resentment there, however, which was the only thing that stopped her from running away and never coming back. Never could she bring herself to leave them, either or both of them. Kagome took a good look at both of them. For the first time tonight she realized Kikyo had faint tear tracks on her face. She'd been waiting up for her and crying. How hard? How long? Her expensive blouse was untucked and her hair had a few strands loose from its elegant bun. On anyone else, it would have just seemed that they were slightly busy, maybe tired, but on Kikyo it was a mess. Inuyasha looked ready to punch someone, maybe take the entire house down using only his fists.

And she was the cause.

"One date should have been enough," Inuyasha said, no gentleness in his voice now. "You've been living with us for months. You know us well enough now."

"But I don't know myself!" Kagome whimpered, fighting back tears. "I don't know what's going on with my feelings. I care so much for both—"

"Either choose or lose both of us." Though Kikyo's voice was calm, almost serene, her eyes blazed like Joan of Arc's going into battle.

"Yeah! Choose."

The dam broke and Kagome began to cry, silent sobs making her shudder. Inuyasha put his arms around her, for once showing her affection in front of Kikyo not in an attempt to make her jealous or angry.

"Don't touch her!" Kikyo shrieked. "You're just trying to influence her decision!"

"Don't tell me what to fucking—"

"Stop fighting!" Kagome screamed. A gentle push on his chest got Inuyasha away from her. "I want one last kiss. One from both of you."

Inuyasha grabbed her face and kissed her with that mindless passion that she knew would consume her and drive her mad if she allowed it to. Kikyo yanked her away from him and the soft, urgent press of her lips was an addictive drug. Oh gods, this just made everything worse. She'd gone so long without being with Kikyo that she had almost forgotten how good it was with her.

"I've been open about falling for both of you," Kagome started. Her voice was hoarse, so she cleared her throat, feeling like a ridiculous reality show star. _Kagome's Arrow of Love_. She almost laughed before she felt like crying again. Closing her eyes so she didn't have to look at them, she continued, "I care so much about you both that I can't breathe when I get caught up in it. I think I might really actually love you, Inuyasha. And Kikyo, I know I love you and I never ever want to lose you. But damn it!" The words came tumbling out, words she'd known she'd have to say perhaps from the very first time she'd walked through their door and right into _him_. "Kikyo, I love Inuyasha more than I hate the thought of losing you."

Her eyes opened when she heard the squeak of the couch springs. Kikyo had collapsed, head in her hands. Her shoulders shook a little, and that was the only way to tell she was crying. Kagome, heart breaking along with her professor's, tried to go to her, but Inuyasha held her back.

"I'm in love with you, Kikyo," she said, voice thick with misery. "But I don't see it growing. I-Inuyasha is… What I feel is confusing, but it gets more powerful every time we're together and there's a whole spectrum of emotions I can't even describe or decipher—." Kagome cut herself off, not thinking blurting out a rambling love poem to her lover turned boyfriend's ex-wife would alleviate the gravity of the situation. "With you, Kikyo, it's real and beautiful and makes me feel warm inside, lights me up from the inside out. You noticed me when no one else did, you _saved_ me. You are my goddess." At this, Kikyo's head shot up, revealing reddened eyes and a face that reflected her internal suffering beautifully, like a martyr in a Renaissance painting. "But if I chose you and left Inuyasha behind, I know with everything in me that he and I would find our way back to each other again, and you'd just end up hurt even more."

She reached out her arms to her professor, her mentor, wanting to feel her against her. Inuyasha interrupted her attempt at a gentle parting with a mocking laugh.

"Time for you to go," he grinned at Kikyo.

Kagome gasped. "No! Kikyo doesn't have to go! Not yet, not so suddenly." She felt herself begin to panic. She didn't know it would come to this. She'd thought they'd have a while of learning how to exist as friends before they'd part.

The blaze was back in Kikyo's eyes. She got to her feet, graceful and once again perfectly composed, the set of her shoulders and her posture strong and sure.

"Thank you, Kagome, but I would rather leave now. I don't relish the thought of seeing you two together." Silently, she ascended the stairs.

"Why did you do that!?" Kagome hissed at Inuyasha, hitting his chest.

Inuyasha chuckled and drew her to him, arranging her so that her head was right where she'd hit him, over his heart.

"I'm too happy to care about what happens to her. I just want that bitch gone, the sooner the better, so you and I can enjoy our life together."

Kagome silently cried into the fabric of his shirt. She was happy too, gloriously happy, and that was part of the reason why she felt so sad. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the faint sound of Kikyo's footsteps were heard on the stairs once again. Kagome turned to look at her, wanting to soak up every bit of her into her memory. Kikyo carried a duffel bag and one roller suitcase. It looked like she'd pre-packed.

Kikyo smiled at her. "I'm flying out to Spain tonight. There are two bags upstairs packed with your things… I booked a window seat on the flight for you."

It felt like a hand had sneaked its way into her ribcage and was squeezing her heart.

Kikyo continued, "I don't want to be reminded of my marriage in my new life. I'm leaving most of my things here."

"I bought you the damn suitcases for our honeymoon. Probably bought you everything in them," Inuyasha grumbled.

The women ignored him. Kagome and Kikyo met halfway in the living room and embraced. Kikyo kissed her on the lips, soft and hungry.

"You are my first love, Kagome," she whispered in her silky voice. "I can't forget you. I won't."

She kissed her again, and for a second, Kagome forgot Inuyasha was there. It was brief but powerful. When she was finished, Kikyo turned to Inuyasha. He held out his hand to her, a giant grin on his face like he'd just won gold in the Olympics.

"No hard feelings?"

The corners of Kikyo's mouth just barely turned up in a tiny Mona Lisa smile. She kept the same expression when she withdrew a glowing blue knife from her trench coat and stabbed him straight through the heart. Immediately, Inuyasha's silver hair faded to black, his eyes darkened, and his claws receded. He sank to the floor, mouth open in a silent groan.

Kagome could not comprehend what was happening at first. Her only thought was that he did not turn human for two more weeks. The knife sticking out of his bleeding chest did not make sense. She was jerked into action by Kikyo, who grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door and into the rain. Her mind remained with Inuyasha on the living room floor. She was in shock. At the same time as she was seeing Kikyo unlock the car door, she was seeing her plunge the knife into Inuyasha's chest over and over. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Her feet stopped cooperating with Kikyo's urgent getaway.

"I told you I can't forget you, Kagome!" Kikyo yelled through the heavy downpour. Were those tears on her beloved professor's face, or just raindrops? "I was so sure you'd choose me. But tonight made me fall apart. Who could love that monster?"

"I do!"

To her, the words were as binding as when said in a vow of marriage and she broke away from Kikyo, unafraid of whatever terrible retribution she could inflict on her, and ran back into the house, back to Inuyasha. He was still on the floor, blood burbling out of his mouth and gushing front his chest wound, pooling into the wood and soaking into the Persian rug. A cry escaped her mouth when she saw his eyes were closed, and she fumbled for her phone, not remembering she had forgotten it in Inuyasha's car. Was his chest moving, or were her hopeful eyes playing tricks on her? Patting his pockets with shaking hands, she found his phone and slipped it out. Before she could dial for help, Kikyo knocked it out of her grasp. It skittered across the floor and slid under the couch.

"We have to go!" Kikyo said roughly, pulling her to her feet in an astonishing display of strength. There was a manic look in her eyes. "We can't miss our flight."

Kagome screamed wordlessly, in fear and defiance, falling to her knees and holding onto Inuyasha. At first she thought she was imagining things, but his eyes shot open, strikingly dark in his pale, pallid face. A sick rage filled those eyes and he pushed her off of him with great restraint. To her shock and horror, he began to pull the knife out of his chest, blood mixed with saliva dribbling out of his mouth from between clenched teeth. Blue energy crackled around his hand and before long he was freed. His normal coloring rushed back and before her very eyes the wound began to heal. Closing his eyes in relief, his peace was short-lived.

"Kagome, you have to run," Kikyo whispered. "Take my car and get out of here."

The girl looked up at her. Her beautiful face was made strange with horror. Kagome felt a strange pulsing against her own energy and caught on to what the much stronger priestess was trying to tell her.

Inuyasha's demonic blood had pushed away his humanity.

Scrambling away, she hid behind Kikyo, not knowing how to handle the situation but not wanting to run like the books instructed people to do. Being the only person with spiritual power in her family for several generations, she had not been trained, as Kikyo was, but she had read about what happened to half-demons from powerful demonic bloodlines. They were said to go insane if severely wounded, slaughtering and torturing friend and foe with delight. It took a great demon or extremely powerful priest or priestess to subdue one. It was part of the reason why society had actively persecuted and then refused to accept half-demons for so long.

When he opened his eyes, they were red. He moved so fast she almost didn't see him, but he plowed right into Kikyo. He struck and his claws left four red, ragged, bloody lines from her cheekbone to the top of her breast. Kikyo's teeth were exposed in a disgusted and pained snarl, her hands around his neck. Her palms were glowing blue, her purifying power making even Kagome shudder. His skin quickly began to smoke, but still he continued to fight. It suddenly came to Kagome that if he really wanted to kill her, he easily could, but even in his maddened state, he was holding back.

"Stop!" Kagome called, panic rising in her throat. "Kikyo, that's enough!"

It was like she didn't hear her. Kikyo was finishing the job she'd started when she'd plunged the knife into his chest. Even when he began to lose strength, even when he passed out, she continued to purify him.

"I'll go with you!" Kagome screamed, tears running down her face. "Just stop! I'll do anything if you just stop."

It took her a few seconds, but Kikyo finally controlled herself, staring down at Inuyasha with distaste, her breath coming in heavy gasps.

"It's been a while since I used my powers," she said, her voice small. "I gave it all up when I married him. I never wanted to hurt him…" Her eyes seemed pained for a second as they stared at him before they hardened. "We should go. He's still transformed." Taking off her cardigan, she bunched it against her biggest wound, drying the blood before attempting to heal herself.

In a daze, Kagome followed her out the door. How casually Kikyo loaded her luggage into the trunk and held the passenger door open for her had her wondering if this was all some sort of crazy nightmare. A roar from the house chilled her down to her bones, even more than the rain, and she leapt in the car, slamming the door. Kikyo did the same. Her last glimpse of Inuyasha was in the side mirror, little more than a silver blur running after the car and doing a frighteningly good job of keeping up.

"Slow down, Kikyo," she begged, noticing their steadily increasing speed. The roads were slightly flooded and the rain came down so hard it was difficult to see. Suddenly, her fear switched from demonic Inuyasha to terrified Kikyo.

"No!" Kikyo was hysterical, like another person, eyes wild. "I would rather die than give you back to him! I'd rather die on the road than have that beast hunt me down and finish me off."

"But we're—"

Kagome forgot what she was going to say when the sensation of hydroplaning knocked everything out of her head. She didn't even scream as they rolled over the first time. The second time, she gasped, her head hitting the window and breaking it. The third time, she felt tears track down her face and that was all.

It wasn't strange to her that she was seeing the totaled car from outside of it even though she knew she should be inside it. Nothing struck her as odd. Inuyasha was there and he was normal again, his hair soaking wet from the rain, shirt grotesquely torn and bloodied. His claws cut her seatbelt and his hands cradled her face. There was blood leaking from a head wound she couldn't see, covered by her hair, staining her neck and the collar of her shirt and Inuyasha's hands a color red that made her wish she could look away. Kikyo stumbled out of her side, a small cut on her forehead. When she saw Kagome, she held her hands to her mouth and wept.

"Don't move her!" she sobbed. "You could hurt her worse."

"The car smells like it's gonna catch on fire soon and the rain's not gonna be able to put it out," Inuyasha said in a faint, quavering voice. He hooked an arm beneath her knees and cradled her like a child to his chest. Kagome wished she could feel it. Why couldn't she feel it?

Sinking to the ground, he held her tenderly. It occurred to her she'd never seen a man cry before. Seeing Inuyasha shed tears made the situation even more startling.

"She's not breathing!" Kikyo moaned, sounding like she was being tortured. "Oh, gods. I should be dead! I should be the one—" Her words devolved into quick, heaving gasps and sobs and she abruptly brought her hands down hard on Kagome's heart, pressing her lips to her cold ones.

Kagome felt a jerk and then nothing at all.

When she woke up again, everything felt fuzzy and all she saw was blurred around the edges. Her neck screamed in pain as she turned her head, but she needed to see if what she'd observed in her periphery was true.

"Inuyasha," she croaked.

"I'm here." His hand slipped into hers. "I've been here, Kagome."

"Me too." Kikyo's hand found her other one. "You've been out for three days. How are you feeling?"

Inuyasha growled at her. "Let her go or you'll be leaving here in a body bag instead of a fucking Uber. Did you forget Kagome's decision?"

Kikyo smiled and her grip tightened almost to the point of pain. "That was before the bonding."

"The what?" Inuyasha and Kagome said as one.

Releasing Kagome's hand, she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. "I bonded us. We are one. I gave you my soul, my life. It's what called you back from the netherworld. Bonding is what spiritualists do, sort of like demonic mating, but without the immortality, obviously."

Inuyasha shot to his feet. "You can't fucking do this! Not after everything!"

Kagome turned her face away from her former professor. Not even awake five minutes and already she wished she had stayed unconscious.

"How could you?" she said in a hoarse whisper. "When I was like that—you just came and took what you wanted. Gods, Kikyo, that's stealing! That's like rape!"

Kikyo leaned over her, face severe and yet pleading. "You. Would. Have. _Died_. And Inuyasha wasn't making any moves to save you. I did what I had to do, and I would have committed any sin to keep you alive."

"Undo it!" she demanded.

Kikyo looked hurt and withdrew back to her chair.

"Kikyo," she began, her voice more gentle, "I will always love you. If it were up to me, I'd have you both, but you made me choose and I chose Inuyasha. Please, is there a way to undo it?"

Reluctantly, she nodded. "Since it was one-sided, it can be undone. I only breathed three years of my life into you. It was all I could manage with my depleted power and no preparation. The bond will expire after three years, but until then you cannot be bonded or mated to another." Moving quickly, she knelt at Kagome's bedside. "But please, reconsider being with me. We're already bonded. I saved you from the streets and I saved you from dying." Tears crept into her voice and Kagome couldn't bear to look at her anymore. "Please!"

It was well past the time to be firm. "I love Inuyasha, Kikyo. I will choose him every time."

The only sign Kikyo heard her was her lips going white and eyes widening a fraction of an inch. Finally, she rose to her feet and cleared her throat.

"Very well. I'll go." Her eyes flashed with pain and resolution. "But I refuse to let this be the last time I see you. I will be back in three years, and until then you can think about the two of us."

She left the room, almost running.

Inuyasha sat on the bed next to her. When he noticed she was crying, he just quietly dried her tears, fingers carefully worshipping her face.

"Are you all right?" he murmured. "I'm not sitting on any tubes or anything?"

"You're fine," she sniffled.

He slid closer to her and kissed her brow. "Kagome, fuck, I'm so happy you're here with me still."

She hummed in contentment and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. "Me too." Now that the tense moments were over, she was feeling very sleepy. Kagome fought the urge, though, not wanting to sink back into slumber lest she not wake up for another few days, or maybe ever again. Inuyasha seemed like he was feeling the same way. He kissed her brow again and this time Kagome felt a twinge of pain, which is when she figured out he was kissing one of her wounds. The realization made her release a few more tears.

"Are you staying with me for the three years?" he asked, suddenly sounding like a little boy.

Kagome smiled. "For three years and every year after that."

He kissed her lips this time, his own trembling. "And at the end of that, we can get married."

The answer came so easily it would have surprised her had she not been already drifting to sleep. "Yes."

He kissed her cheek.

"And the kids?"

"Yes."

He kissed her other cheek and she could feel his smile.

"And the pets?"

_Yes_, she answered him in her dream.

**Note: Sorry it's so short and all over the place. I wrote it in a couple hours while cooking/eating dinner 'cause this bitch needed to get done. Also, I am such a dick about replying to reviews and once again, I'd like to apologize. I read them, I love them, I go about my day thinking of a reply, I forget I didn't actually reply, and then by the time I remember, too many days have passed and it would be weird. **


	12. Hybristophilia

**Twelve: Hybristophilia**

It was morning. What woke Kagome was not the sunshine or the faint smell of French toast, but rather the amazing feeling between her legs. Spreading them open wider, she arched her back, her giggle turning into a moan when she began to toy with her own nipples. The tongue in her pussy went faster and faster, fingers roughly circling her clit. Minutes after waking, she came with a gasp, crying out in happy satisfaction.

"Kikyo!"

Her professor kissed her way up her body from under the blankets, leaving tiny smears of her juices along the way until she got to her lips, where they shared a deep kiss.

"I love you always, Kagome," she whispered, eyes looking big and dreamy in the morning light.

"Me too," she sighed.

**O\o/O**

A tickling sensation woke Kagome up from her wet dream. Inuyasha was spooning her and had awoken earlier, as usual, and was now leaving little fluttering kisses on her cheek and forehead.

"You dreamin' about me?" he asked, voice husky.

She didn't have the heart to tell him the truth, so she just smiled and let him turn her over, returning his kisses with equal passion and more, a faint guilt enhancing her feelings for him.

It had been three years since that hellish night that had changed everything. Many nights, she dreamed of Kikyo. Sometimes they just talked, sometimes they were silent but together, but usually they were having sex. Inuyasha knew what was going on, something she'd had to tearfully explain the first time she'd called out his ex-wife's name in her sleep, and had done research. Apparently, that was a side effect of the spiritual bonding. He'd learned to take advantage of how horny her dreams made her and seldom asked questions now, and she was so grateful she could scarcely express it. The information he'd found was a giant relief for Kagome. A part of her had wondered if she'd made the wrong choice, if her subconscious was trying to tell her that she should have chosen Kikyo. But it became clearer every day that Inuyasha was the only one for her.

Now that Kikyo wasn't around, he'd become gentler. He was attentive, loving, supportive, sexy, and he never tried to stab anyone. Perfect. All the potential she'd sensed lurking somewhere far beneath the surface was coming out, and it was beautiful to see.

Kagome tugged on a length of his hair, getting his attention from where he had been lovingly kissing her stomach.

"You ready for the big day today?"

He grinned, scooting up so they were eye to eye. "Keh, I've been ready for three fuckin' years. Can't wait to get this shit over with."

His happiness was contagious and soon she was caught up in it, in everything that was Inuyasha. "Do you think we have time for—"

The ringing doorbell followed by two abrupt knocks answered her unfinished question.

Inuyasha growled into the skin between her neck and shoulder. "Fuck, of course she's early."

While Inuyasha pulled on pants he'd flung somewhere in the room the night before, Kagome checked the urge to do her make-up, fix her hair, change into something more flattering than her short polka dot nightgown, slip off her elegantly subdued engagement ring… Would it be rude to throw it in her face like that? She didn't know. They'd had almost no contact other than arranging this meeting, and she hadn't had time to warn her. Did she still hold out hope that Kagome would change her mind and choose differently? Nervously twisting the ring she loved so much, the girl told herself to quit being silly. There was no way she'd ever leave Inuyasha, not now, not ever, not for anything or anyone.

It was her job to make Kikyo understand that.

They went to the door as a couple, holding hands, each leeching strength from the other. After a deep breath and a glance he thought was secretive sent her way, Inuyasha opened the door.

At first, they just stared at each other. Kagome nearly gasped when she saw that Kikyo wasn't alone. The bitchy waitress, Hitomiko, was standing there, no expression on her face but an arrogant mocking in her eyes that said it all. She chose to ignore her, instead concentrating on the woman she hadn't seen in anything but her dreams in far too long.

Kikyo looked much the same, but somehow calmer, not so rigid. Her hair was a few inches shorter but still flowing long and beautiful down her back. Without being invited to, she stepped over the threshold, extending her arms for an embrace before lowering them, glancing between Inuyasha and her former pupil.

"Forgive me," she said. "I was just so happy to see you."

Kagome nodded. "Um, would you like to sit down?" She could practically hear Inuyasha rolling his eyes. She squeezed his hand once, asking him to behave.

Kikyo's solemn eyes took in the redecorating that had been done in her absence. This time, Inuyasha had had a say in the décor, and it showed. At first, he had claimed to be disinterested, saying it was a woman's job and she should just do whatever she wanted to, but she had encouraged him to be involved, and after a few days he was more into it than she was. This mesh of their tastes had resulted in a pleasant chaos, and their love nest was filled with leather armchairs sporting lace doilies and pink afghans, swords and other archaic weapons on the walls right next to framed pictures of pastel watercolor kittens, colorful boho floor cushions on dark wood floors. No more was everything white with small splashes of dull color here and there, all Kikyo's work. Everything was just his and hers, Inuaysha and Kagome, mixing and blending together into something new and beautiful.

Hitomiko and Kikyo sat down on the loveseat while Inuyasha and Kagome shared an armchair, her sitting on his lap (the half-demon had planned this beforehand, and she never objected to having him close). She almost smiled at the identical posture and faint looks of distaste the women had.

"How have you been, Kikyo?" she tried, wondering just how much more awkward this was going to get before it was over.

"We've been fine," Hitomiko answered. "Happy and just fine."

"I'm sorry for my actions from before," Kikyo said so quietly she nearly whispered, glancing at Inuyasha.

"You mean stabbing me, kidnapping Kagome, and almost killing her?"

"Yes."

They glared at each other, the old animosity returned, though thankfully much reduced.

"So, um, how long have you and Hitomiko been together?" Anything to attempt and lessen the tension.

Kikyo smiled at her, perking up. "We left together. I was scared to be alone after…_that_…and so took a chance and asked her to accompany me." She looked at her girlfriend and took her hand before turning back. "But that doesn't mean I've forgotten you, Kagome." The intensity on her face was familiar. She'd seen it countless times in her dreams and before that in her everyday life. It took her breath away and scared her a little.

"All right, enough of that. Undo the bonding and get the fuck back to wherever and stay there." Inuyasha's arms encircled Kagome tightly, like she might try and run from him.

"On one condition." Withdrawing her hand from Hitomiko's, she crossed her legs at the ankle, again the attention commanding professor, and said, "I want one last time with Kagome." When her girlfriend nudged her with her elbow in a way she thought was discreet, she amended, "And Hitomiko, too."

The two women looked at Kagome, once with an almost overpowering longing, and the other with contempt and maybe a faint bit of appraisal. The girl suddenly felt like childishly hiding her face behind her hands, as though that would protect her from their strange lusts.

Inuyasha laughed, a harsh sound that quickly turned into a growl. "No fuckin' way. I can't believe you! Almost killing both of us and we let you get away with it, then you come back here and—"

"Please," Hitomiko broke in, for once no superiority in her face and tone. "I want to be with Kikyo, I want to bond with her, and I can't until this _mistake_ is undone. And Kikyo can't undo it until she has closure."

"No," Inuyasha said even firmer.

"After this, we'll leave you alone entirely," she promised. "Look, I don't like the idea of it either, but if it brings the woman I love peace, then I'll go along with it."

"Please, Inuyasha," Kikyo said, tears glistening in her eyes but not falling. "You loved me once, I know it. And you love Kagome now. Try and understand."

Sneer softening, Inuyasha looked at each of the women for several heartbeats apiece. Finally, he sighed.

"What do you think, Kagome?"

His face told her he wouldn't hesitate to throw them out on their asses if she refused, but he wouldn't blame her if she agreed, and maybe thought she needed closure as well. Hitomiko's face told her she would do anything to get even a fraction more of Kikyo's attention to herself. Kikyo's face told her nothing but that she wanted her now, had wanted her for years, and she was prepared to keep trying. And her own heart? What did it tell her?

"As long as Inuyasha is there, I'll do it." Her eyes hardened. "And if either of you try to hurt him in the slightest, I won't forgive you and I'll make you regret it a hundred times over." The image of him with the knife in his chest sometimes came back to haunt her, leaving her sobbing even though he was warm and alive next to her, comforting her.

"I don't want him participating," Hitomiko said, eyeing him with mild disgust.

The half-demon snorted. "I got enough of girl on girl when I was married. It's not hot anymore, it's boring and it pisses me off. And I'd rather chop my balls off than touch _you_, bitch."

As she walked up the stairs to the guest room, not wanting to sully the bed she shared with Inuyasha with these memories, she was reminded of that first night when she was brought to the house by the beach. The hope, the fear, the doubt. But she'd placed all her trust in Kikyo and agreed to be her unicorn, and it had led to a life greater and more fulfilling than any she could have imagined for herself. The room was dusty and hadn't been used since her mother came to visit six months ago. It was the one room left almost entirely untouched during the redecorating, looking pretty much the same as it had when she had briefly shared it with Kikyo during the time she switched back and forth between the couple every other night.

But the years and circumstances had made things awkward. Blushing, eyes on her feet, Kagome removed her pajamas the way one would before a medical evaluation or prison inspection. Tugging her hair out of the high, messy bun, she shook it out over her shoulders. It seemed Kikyo wasn't feeling the same hesitance she was, and as soon as she was finished, her lips were all over her former student's. Hardly able to breathe, Kagome tried her best to respond. This wasn't like before, and certainly wasn't like in her dreams. This was desperate. This was violent.

This was the end.

The thought allowed Kagome to relax and she lowered herself onto the bed, bringing Kikyo with her.

"Hurry it up," Inuyasha said from the chair at the foot of the bed. "Me and Kagome are going out to brunch in an hour and a half."

Defiantly, Kikyo sat on Kagome's face.

Though she hadn't been with a woman in years, it all came back to her instantly. Tonguing her slit, she remembered how she liked to be touched, running her tongue back and forth just underneath her clit before giving it a tiny nibble, soothing it with a suck. If she was rusty, Kikyo didn't let on, moaning and gyrating on top of her.

"I've been dying to do this for so long," Hitomiko whispered in Kagome's ear, voice silky and taunting.

The hands on her breasts were foreign, assaulting her sensitive nipples almost too painfully. After her nipples felt raw from being tugged and pinched, Hitomiko got to work on them with her mouth. Kikyo watched her girlfriend pleasure and torture her former student, smoothing her hair when she felt she was being too rough. When her breasts were tingling all over and her nipples as hard as they'd ever been, Hitomiko licked her way down Kagome's body, coming to a stop at her pussy. Kagome jumped and squealed when she was abruptly penetrated with four fingers without a warning. Even as jarring as that was, she was soon thrusting back against them, whimpering and moaning. Evidently, Hitomiko was very well acquainted with how to please a woman. Had Kikyo given her personalized tips on how to touch her there? Keeping her position on Kagome's face, Kikyo brought her face down to where her girlfriend's fingers were and began to lick at her ex's clit, groaning in pleasure at tasting what she had been denied for three years.

The three of them worked together to bring the two women to orgasm. Despite the intense feelings shooting through Kagome, it was Kikyo that came first, crying out into her and spasming, locking her legs on either side of her head. As Kikyo rolled to the side, gasping and curling in on herself, Kagome used the reprieve to focus all her concentration on getting herself off. For no discernable reason, Hitomiko stopped working her magic fingers and instead moved to kiss her, pushing her knee between her legs. Kagome rubbed herself against her thigh, desperate for any relief, and didn't stop even when the woman above her brought her hands in a ring around her neck, squeezing lightly, enough to take her breath away and make her face flush but not enough to hurt her. It enhanced the experience, and she was just loosening the grip when Inuyasha jumped into the fray, ripping Hitomiko's hands away and pushing her to the floor.

"What the hell!" Hitomiko shrieked, pissed off, eyes blazing.

"You're not allowed to touch Kagome again." His barely contained brutality showed through in his clipped words and the woman merely nodded.

Kagome lay gasping and still aching for an orgasm.

"Stop being so dramatic, Inuyasha," Kikyo sneered. "What, you're afraid Kagome will enjoy being with us a little too much and one more woman will leave you?"

If she had been able to speak, Kagome would have warned Kikyo, would have tried to stop Inuyasha. But instead all she could do was watch as the man she loved took the woman she loved and pushed her face down on the blanket, pulling himself from his jeans and forcing his cock inside her unprepared ass. It was a savage punishment and she watched, horrified at the act and wondering how she could love two people who were capable of such dark things she'd seen them do time and time again.

"Stop it!" Hitomiko shrieked, getting to her feet. "Gods, Kikyo!"

"It's fine!" she called, face stoic, gritting her teeth. "No, he needs this."

And it was true. Kagome watched in stunned fascination as with every brutal thrust some of the residual bitterness drained from Inuyasha's face. Though his fingers dug into his ex-wife's hips, claws buried entirely, blood streaming from the wounds, his face was quickly changing into something beatific and beautiful, angelic. Kikyo accepted all he did to her as her due, not taking pleasure and weathering the pain. Faster and faster he moved, making the bed move and screech across the floor, banging into the wall, his movements arousing Kagome further despite herself. Just when she thought Kikyo wouldn't be able to take it anymore, he pulled out and jacked himself off a couple times, cumming in her hair.

"You always hated that," he said with a smirk.

"You are a child," she hissed. Ignoring him now, she scooted over to where Kagome was. "Now I'm going to take care of you."

Grateful that her needs were finally being noticed, Kagome threw herself into the embrace, kissing Kikyo with abandon, apologizing and condemning without words, not wanting to think anymore, just wanting to feel.

"I'm not into guys normally," Hitomiko said, "but I heard from Kikyo you're into femdom, so I brought a strap-on—"

"No!"

Kagome could hear the shudder in his voice and would have laughed if she hadn't been distracted by Kikyo sucking on her throat. Running her hands up and down Kikyo's sides, she savored the feeling of the soft, delicate skin. Taking a nipple in her mouth, she tried to make the feelings last, tried to memorize every last detail, but her body was urging her to hurry. Suddenly in control, Kikyo laid down on her side, bringing Kagome with her, face to face. Staring into her eyes, trying to communicate things she didn't want to think about, Kikyo gently began to caress her between her legs, loving her with her fingers. Soft and sweet, Kagome angled her hips for better access and touched her back. The mood had changed and suddenly she felt just as she did back then, loving Kikyo as her savior, living in the moment and in their past moments.

"Tell me you love me," Kikyo whispered fervently, speeding up her fingers, bringing Kagome almost to the edge and then back again. "Even though it's a lie, I need to hear it."

"I never stopped loving you," Kagome murmured, pressing a kiss to her lips. "That's the truth."

With a small cry, Kikyo turned her on her back and added another finger, rubbing her just so in that place that drove her crazy, her breasts teasing Kagome's, nipples flirting together. The orgasm she'd been waiting for arrived with a rush and a hard kiss swallowed the younger woman's moan. Before her aftershocks were finished, Kikyo pressed a hand to her lover's heart, her lips unmoving.

The last thing Kagome heard was Inuyasha screaming, "What did you do to her!?"

**O\o/O**

She knew even before she awoke that they had missed their brunch reservations.

Sure enough, when she opened her eyes, the room was dim with twilight. Everyone was dressed except for her, which made her blush. Hitomiko was in the chair, foot tapping and arms crossed, while Inuyasha and Kikyo sat on either side of her, holding her hands, just as when she had woken up after the accident.

"Inuyasha told me everything," Kikyo said, staring at the engagement ring, rubbing the surface with her thumb. "I'm not going to attend your wedding, so don't feel obligated to send an invitation. And I won't send you an invitation to mine, either."

"Did you undo the bonding?" Kagome felt it was the only safe question to ask.

"Yes," she said with a small smile. "What, was I so good you thought you passed out from _that_?"

Kagome's face colored further.

Sighing, Kikyo said, "I guess it's time to go." Leaning down, she gave her a hug, intimate in its warmth and length. Nuzzling her ear, she whispered, "We're moving just two towns over. I'm slipping my business card under your pillow."

Her kiss was more an invitation than a goodbye.

"Rest here, Kagome. I'll see them out."

Smiling gratefully at her fiancé, Kagome snatched the card up as soon as they were out of the room. In old-fashioned, delicate cursive script, it gave her name (now Kikyo Shikon) and new phone number. On the back, in her own elegant writing, was a message.

_Though the bond is severed, some effects last forever. See you in my dreams, Kagome._

It shamed her that a part of her was thrilled she'd still have that small connection to her former mentor. Inuyasha came bounding up the stairs and into the room. Kagome didn't even think to hide the note, didn't want to, and held the card up to him without a word. Head cocked to one side, he sat next to her and read it. By the end, he was fighting not to shred it into pieces.

"The bitch knew what she was doing. She's infected you! A part of her will always be inside you now."

His shoulders slumped and it hurt her heart. Getting to her knees, Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha, hugging him from behind. Kissing the ears that were so precious to her, knowing he'd heard all the whispers between her and Kikyo, she apologized, wishing things weren't so damned complicated all the time.

"These past few years, I could see how much you missed her. I saw how happy you were when she showed up today. Do you…" He swallowed, voice suddenly shaky. "Do you regret being with me? I know you love those dreams with Kikyo, and it's okay if you want to meet up with her when the dreams get really bad, but just tell me first and warn me if you feel like leaving me so I can try and fix things, because I—"

Shoving him on his back, Kagome straddled her beloved half-demon's waist, bringing her face close to his and kissing the tip of his nose.

"I might miss Kikyo, but I'd rather die than leave you, Inuyasha," she whispered, voice husky with love and sincerity.

His trembling hand caressed her stomach. "Fuck, I can't lose you! I love you so much. I love both of you."

She giggled and kissed him quickly on the lips. "But you only found out one of us existed yesterday!"

"I love anything that has to do with you, Kagome."

Turning her over, he held her tightly to him, shifting so that one ear was pressed against the tiny swell that hid their child, still forming, so tiny and pure. They stayed like that, warm and happy, until her stomach growled and he got up to make her dinner.

**THE END (I am so bad at endings, and middles, and usually beginnings…)! Thanks for coming along for the ride. I know it's not what people expected, but eh. Tell me how you think this should have gone. I love you guys and like knowing what you think. I'll be posting my next story on Valentine's Day because I am unboyfriendable and have nothing better to do. I look forward to our next adventure!**


End file.
